True Heroes: Book 1- The Chimera Project
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: The world has grown more peaceful after the heroes of the world stopped the destruction of Earth. Things have gotten back to normal after the Reach had been defeated. But now the Light is rising again, but even stronger than before. However, something most unexpected has come to protect the world. From the darkness, comes one of bestial power to save everyone.
1. Prologue

**True Heroes: Book 1- The Chimera Project**

 **(** _ **Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long, college kept me really damn busy. Some days I tried to upload something on here, but my laptop wouldn't do it. So I had to wait till Christmas Break to work on my stories on the computer at my folks' house. But I'm sorry it's been so long, I hope I can make it up to you all. I will also try to be working on another Ultimate Spider-Man story alongside this one; hopefully I can get that one done before I head back to college. This one I doubt will be finished by then. But I hope what I get done will be good enough till I get to continue it. This story is going to be a 'series' involving a character I entirely made up (OC), I hope this goes well!)**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters except my OC and the story, all other credits go to their respected owners. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **Prologue**

 _Fire, fire rose and roared throughout the building. The scientists ran screaming around as the flames raced through the room. The men were completely horrified by this unwelcome surprise._

"NO! NO! NO! No, no, no, no, NOO! How could this happen?!" A particularly large man bellowed with furious anger.

 _He turned his head to look around the burning laboratory to see all his work destroyed. Years of development, research, and experimentation was no gone._

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Another guttural voice screeched.

 _The man turned to see his partner, one he reluctantly agreed to work with. They despised each other, but knew they had to help each other to achieve their goals. She wasn't pleased with the results either._

"Where is the test subject?!" She growled. "…SHIT! GONE! IT'S GONE!" He cried out. "How could you be so stupid?!" She snarled. "IT WAS SEDATED!" He hissed.

 _It all became clear now; their test subject must have gotten loose and caused the destruction of the lab. Recently it had become more aggressive and powerful with each passing day. The man thought he had sedated it enough to keep it docile for enough time to continue testing. They were getting close to a breakthrough in their work._

"Where is it?!" She snarled. "Dead probably, it couldn't survive the flames, and the ceiling will soon collapse." He hissed. "We need to get out of here, and restart the project! We only have a limited amount of time!" She snarled. "I know that!" He growled.

 _His eyes fell on something surprising. A vile of the subject's blood! There was still hope! He rushed over and grabbed it._

"Yes! We still have something to work with! The DNA is all in here! We can fix the mistakes you made!" He laughed triumphantly. "MY MISTAKES?! YOU WERE…We can argue about this later! We need to get out of here! GO!" She growled. "For the second time, I agree with you!" He grunted.

 _They and the scientists ran for the exit. On a hill overlooking the collapsing building, a pair of luminous emerald green eyes shone from the darkness of the wooded hill of the forest. A low growling rumbled from the shadows. The shadowy figure turned and ran into the forest._

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It Saved Us**

 _(A few months later…In Metropolis)_

 _The team and the Justice League had gathered a number of people who had witnessed something both strange and extraordinary. All of them are young college students who had been in dire situations. Normally the heroes would leave matters of less 'epic' proportions to the police and agencies. However, this was different. Nightwing had come from his 'vacation' to take back leadership of the team, for Batman had called him back to help with this. They were gathered in a secluded building. A large table was placed with several seats to sit everyone present to organize the event. A holographic projection device sat at the middle of the table incase things got…interesting. Nightwing stood up._

"At least one of each group needs to tell us about what happened. Please, one of you should start." He said.

 _A young brunette girl cleared her throat._

"It was about a month ago. A few of us went out into the West Virginia woods to have some fun for a few days, have a little break from college. To our horror…we were being stalked by these maniacs out in the woods…"

 _(Flashback to a month ago, in a secluded forest in West Virginia, dusk)_

 _The college students screamed as they ran from their would-be killers. These men wore ragged clothing and carried make-shift axes. They hollered as they enjoyed their hunt. The girls cried out in complete fear. The guys with them tried to keep pace as they limped on bloodied legs._

"PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE! PLEASE!" The same brunette girl cried out. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Another girl, one with red hair, screamed in fear.

 _The savage mountain men let out blood chilling screams as they neared the group. They knew these woods, for they had lived here for decades. Animals were of little entertainment to hunt, people weren't. What they hunted, they devoured. The coming bloodshed drove them to run with greater energy and drive. These weren't their first. Many had come before. But this was the first of any group to discover their storage of 'food'. They hadn't expected this, for these meat sacks hoped to escape and bring their protectors. This wasn't good for the cannibals. For their existence had always been hidden from civilization. Now they were in for a possible threat to their way of life. They didn't want that._

"Get them…" One snarled in a grotesque manner.

 _All of them were after these young college students. About six of them, which was about a few short of the number of their soon to be prey. However, because of their bloodlust, they didn't know something was stalking them. A dark figure ran silently through the woods through the shadows._

"RAGH! Get after em! I catch up!" One of the cannibals snarled after he tripped.

 _His comrades nodded and continued the hunt. He winced in pain and looked at his twisted ankle. As it stood up, he heard the sound of low growling behind him. The last thing he saw were huge fangs closing around him. His cannibal friends had cornered their prey against a cliff. They had herded them to this spot, for they had killed many here._

"PLEASE NO!" A blonde girl cried. "Where's Four Fingers?" One of them grunted. "Hold off on em for a minute. FOUR FINGERS!" One bellowed.

 _There was no answer. The woods were silent, far more silent than the cannibals had ever known. From a dark patch of the woods veiled by shadows, something big and round rolled from the darkness. The cannibals howled in anger at the sight. Four Fingers's body had been shredded. His head was crushed and his fat torso had been torn open. Blood ran in streams from his corpse. The college students gasped. What had done that? They all heard a grunt from the shadows. All of them looked and saw a pair of glowing green eyes._

"Saw Tooth, No Toes, One Hand after it! Rest of us stay here." The largest of the group hissed.

 _Each of those named charged into the blackness. Horrified and painful cries rung out from the shadows in unison with growling and cracking sounds._

"Boys!" The largest growled.

 _The heads of the cannibals flew out from the dark and hit him in his potbellied stomach. He backed up in shock. As he looked up, and black mass rushed out from the shadows. The black figure landed on him and tore off his armed arm in one motion. The savage screamed as blood flowed from the amputated limb and the body of the cannibal. The other cannibals tried to run, but found it futile. The shadowy figure appeared before them and leapt forward. Their heads flew through the air as they were torn from their bodies. The dark figure approached the largest cannibal who still cried out in horror. His family had been slaughtered before his eyes, and could do nothing to stop it. He looked up to see those emerald eyes burn with anger. He started to see a clearer image of the figure, but he screamed as its teeth latched around his head._

"What the…Is it…" One of the guys gasped.

 _The dark figure glanced at them. The college students started to fear for their lives again. But the black figure's eyes didn't burn with anger…they were filled with what looked like relief… The dark figure nodded and rushed back into the dark._

 _(Present, in Metropolis)_

"It saved us… If it wasn't for it, we'd be dead…and they'd still be killing people…The families and friends of those killed before wouldn't have the answers they sought for so long…" The brunette finished.

 _Nightwing rubbed his chin, thinking about what she had said. The police had been directed to where the cannibals had lived; corpses and skeletons of previous victims had been found. The bodies of the cannibals had been found a well, torn all to hell. The bodies were completely mutilated._

"Who's next?" Superman asked.

 _A few went on to tell how a similar thing saved them from other maniacs, including one with a masked face with a chainsaw, another who placed previous victims in death traps, and other horrific killers. One girl explained she was saved from a serial killer with a machete, in Gotham. She said some had seen it still there…her 'sighting' was only a few days ago._

"What are you thinking Superman?" Wonder Woman asked. "We should see if we can find what's responsible for this." The Kryptonian replied. "And do what? Stop it? It saved all of us!" One of the guys said. "I didn't say that, we just want to find answers." Superman replied.

 _A few hours later the witnesses had left. The two teams were talking._

"A squad should head to Gotham and find what's responsible for this." Superman said. "I'm going; I won't have anyone or thing killing in my city." Batman growled. "Ok, who else?" The Kryptonian asked with discomfort in his voice. "I'll go, this should be interesting." Green Arrow chuckled. "I volunteer." Aqualad said. "Why not? Count me in." Kid Flash said. "I'll go." Blue Beetle said. "I'm not let you guys have all the fun." Superboy said.

 _Superman chuckled and nodded._

"Very well, good luck." Superman said.

 _The group left._

'What's going on?'Nightwing thought.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Anons: whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't expect such long reviews! But what's with them being so extensive (and if you 'reply' back, please make it much shorter…please)**

 **Chapter 2: Easy huh?**

 _(A few hundred miles from Gotham)_

 _Those who had volunteered to investigate the reports of the unknown being were headed towards Batman's home town in one of his new, improved jets. They were curious to who or what this thing was. From the witness testimony, the creature had been protective of them and violent towards their attackers. It apparently had no love for men of murder. One of the reports included how one man hunted women he trapped through the woods in North Carolina with his two equally sadistic sons. 2 women had become their next soon to be trophies in their 'hunt'. They described how a large, shadowy figure had attacked those men. The elderly patriarch of the two young savages watched in both despair and horror at the creature tore them in half. Before he could escape, the beast ripped his heart out with a single flexion. This had unnerved some of the heroes._

"I'm starting to regret signing up for this." Kid Flash gulped.

 _Bart Allen, once called Impulse had come from the future had taken the mantle of Kid Flash after Wally West died stopping the Reach's sinister plan. Being a descendant of the legendary Barry Allen, AKA the Flash, he is gifted with incredible speed. However, hearing of this thing's known strength…he wasn't too confident with what could happen._

"Don't worry kid; you've got me to help." Green Arrow chuckled. "Don't get overconfident; we barely know anything about this thing. We don't know if it will be aggressive once we approach it. While I'm not exactly fond of its methods, its conviction interests me." Batman called back.

 _Batman is known for his no kill policy. While he has no problem with breaking bones, he won't take lives. He chooses not to do that. However, this being seems to have no problem with ending lives…with brutal efficiency._

"I want to see this thing up close. Should be fun." Superboy chuckled. "As Batman said: Don't get overconfident."Aqualad grunted. "I just hope it doesn't attack us." Blue Beetle said, worry thick within his voice. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." His scarab said.

 _The young hero smiled._

 _(On a street in Gotham)_

 _A young prostitute stood on a street waiting to see if a potential client would come by. She's a beautiful young girl in her early 20's, with brown hair and blue eyes. Her skimpy blue dress defined her lithe figure. Footsteps could be heard from behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was, one hand covered her mouth while another grabbed her left hip with vice like grips. She was drug into an alley. Her assailant tossed her to the ground._

"Whores don't deserve to live." A sickening voice snarled.

 _Her assailant is an older man, rather skinny and pale. His head is barely covered in gray hair and yet covered in wrinkles. He wore the robes of a priest, and carried a silver cross. The bottom is shaped like a stake and looked freshly sharpened. She had heard of this a man. Several young girls had been murdered by being stabbed in the heart with the cross buried in the victim's chest. But no one seemed to care, for prostitutes weren't exactly well liked in society. Some churches even supported what had happened. But this didn't matter to the girl._

"PLEASE! NO! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" She screamed, her voice filled with fear. "May you burn in the fires of hell daughter of Lilith!" Her hissed, hatred filling his voice, eyes, and heart.

 _A snarl erupted from the darkness behind them. They both looked into the shadow and saw a pair of glowing emerald eyes. Before either could move, the same dark figure leapt from the shadows and tackled the killer. The cross fell from the man's grasp._

"HELP! DEMON!" The monstrous priest cried.

 _It was too late. Huge fangs clamped around the man's throat, tearing it loose as the priest screamed in horror. The girl's face was white with shock. Was the thing going to turn on her now? Those green eyes turned to look at her. She didn't move, uncertain of what would happen. The shadow nodded, and leapt away. The girl ran as fast as she could from the scene before anyone arrived. Not long after, the squad found the dead priest._

"Holy shit…No pun intended." Green Arrow gasped. "It killed a priest?" Superboy simply stated. "Yes…One who's been murdering prostitutes…It looks like he was going to kill another one…He was interrupted. I've heard of him…No one investigated the attacks." Batman replied. "Why not? They were murdered."Aqualad grunted. "I'm afraid the law isn't fond of women of that profession." Green Arrow replied. "None the less." Superboy added. "Any sign?" Kid Flash asked. "Yes, blood trail." Batman said, studying a drip trail. "Let's find our quarry." Green Arrow said as he pulled out his bow.

 _(In an abandoned warehouse)_

 _The dark figure had found a temporary lair. It would rest here for some time before moving onto another place to stay. Within the darkest depths of the building, it found a place to sleep. For a few seconds, the shadow readied a spot to get some sleep and lay down. For some time it napped, until a creaking sound was heard. It opened its eyes, but placed itself in-between boxes to stay hidden._

"Is it here?" Kid Flash asked. "Quiet." Aqualad replied. "Sorry." Bart replied. "It's here." Superboy replied. "How do you know?" Blue Beetle asked. "I can here its heart beat." Connor explained. "Where?" Batman asked, staying coming yet ready.

 _Green Arrow saw something glow a green color and shot an arrow in the direction and a small explosion occurred. Boxes flew everywhere burning like mad._

"There! Don't worry, I got it!" Green Arrow chuckled.

 _An arrogant grin spread across his face. The others weren't so sure, and Bruce didn't have an amused stare directed at Oliver. Something big and black rushed towards them._

"Move!" Batman cried, pushing his fellow Leaguer out of the way.

 _He aimed a punch at the dark mass, but he was knocked back with a resounding thud as he hit a wall. The others turned to face the shadow. Its emerald green eyes burned with fury. However, it didn't attack instantly. The people it saw made it stop and stare with curiosity. This didn't last long. Superboy launched himself at the thing. He yelled as he as readied to strike it. When he got close, he felt strong teeth clamp around his arm. It then slung the half-Kryptonian through the air. The other three young heroes rushed forward. Bart got a quick strike on the shadow with easy, confusing it. Aqualad and Blue Beetle in unison punched the black figure. It flew into a dark corner._

"Well that was easier than I thought." Kid Flash chuckled.

 _A savage growl erupted from the shadows._

"Easy huh?" Blue Beetle hissed.

 _Bart laughed nervously, not noticing the dark mass rushing them. The creature sent them flying in different directions. The singing of an arrow could be heard. The dark figure turned to look and found a net entangling it. It snarled as it fell to the ground._

"Dang that thing is nasty. Well, I bagged it…as usual. Hey Bats, how many times is it that I've saved everyone?" Quinn laughed. "Funny Oliver." Bruce growled.

 _They all approached the thing as it struggled with the net._

"You sure it can't get out?" Superboy asked. "I fashioned that net myself, no way is it getting out. I've had Gorilla Grodd stuck in the same thing and he couldn't get out." Oliver replied, confidence thick in his almost singing voice. "Good." Aqualad replied.

 _The group got close enough to get a good look at the shadowy figure. It turned to look at them with those furious green eyes._

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked. "Hold on." Blue Beetle replied.

 _His hands morphed into what looked like a huge stage light. The others chuckled half-heatedly. Then the light switched on. Their eyes widened with surprise. Each one of them stared at a huge black wolf, one that looked to be bigger than a large male lion._

"You mean to tell me all this fuss was over a dog?" Arrow hissed.

 _The beast snarled, baring its huge fangs. Even though it was tangled, it still was utterly frightening. Oliver actually backed up a few paces._

"What now?" Aqualad asked. "Take it to the tower's lab and study it. Th..." Batman couldn't even finish his sentence.

 _The beast let out a ferocious growl as it literally tore through the net. Before any of them could act, the creature charged through them. They groaned on the ground, but turned to look at the black wolf. There was a fury in its green eyes that none of them hadn't ever seen before._

"NO! I WON'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! I WILL NOT BE PUT BACK INTO A CAGE!" A furious voice bellowed.

 _Each of the heroes' eyes widened in utter shock. The angry voice had come from the wolf._

"NEVER AGAIN!" The wolf howled. "Superman…we may need back up…You all aren't too busy are you?..." Green Arrow gasped as he talked on his own League communicator that Batman had made.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One vs Many**

 _This was unexpected. The group had encountered the dark figure many had crossed paths with…They were shocked to find out it was a huge, black, talking wolf._

"I feel you have done nothing wrong. But I will not be chained!" The beast bellowed.

 _The voice sounded like a guy in his late teens. But that didn't really matter to the group, for they were more focused on its teeth now than its voice._

"Calm down! We have no reason to put you in a cage!" Aqualad shouted. "Yes we do." Batman deadpanned.

 _The others glared at him. But their attention was drawn back to the snarling predator. It raised its hackles, making it look even larger and intimidating. Of course each of them had faced much larger opponents; they knew not to underestimate the wolf. For in its eyes, glow a fury that made even the rage-filled expressions they'd seen in the past pale in comparison._

"Take it easy boy, you want a treat?" Green Arrow called out as he regained his composure. "Really?" The beast said in a sarcastic voice. "Not one for humor, huh?" The archer replied. "Not yours." It barked back.

 _Oliver grimaced. Kid Flash slightly chuckled. The others gave him a shared, unamused look. The speedster's attention went back to the wolf, as did the others._

"Get him." Batman grunted.

 _The group rushed forward, trying to tackle the beast. But the wolf leapt over all of them and turned to face them again. Aqualad and Superboy jumped forward to punch the wolf at the same time. The beast lodged his teeth around the Atlantean's arm and swatted the half-Kryptonian with his friend like one would use a bat to a baseball. Then the predator tossed away the Atlantean. Kid Flash surged forward and raced back and forth, continuing to hit the wolf. But this didn't last long. Connor leapt back towards the wolf, this time he was angry. But the beast heard him coming. As they both raced at it, the predator dodged to the side. The teammates knocked it one another and fell into a heap. Blue Beetle flew forward, his arms changing into hammers. He swung wildly. His target dodged each attack with great agility. When both hammers were out of the way, the beast head-butted him. Beetle fell back and hit the ground. Green Arrow and Batman began unleashing their missiles at the wolf. As it dodged, the wolf spotted the hole caused by the earlier explosion. The beast raced to it._

"He's escaping!" Oliver shouted. "No he's not!" Bruce shouted.

 _Batman fired his grappling hook at the wall and 'glided' closer to the wolf. He then jumped towards the predator._

"No you don't!" The wolf snarled.

 _As Batman drew closer, the beast leapt up and grabbed the man's cap in its jaws. Gravity took effect, and the beast landed back onto the ground then drug the Dark Knight behind him. The others followed as best as they could. The wolf drug Batman to the docks which also had some inactive construction present._

"Enough!" Batman shouted.

 _The wolf threw him forward. Bruce did a turning back flip in the air and landed facing the beast. Not a few seconds after, the others arrived. They circled the predator. It snarled, peeling its lips back baring those huge fangs._

"What now Bats? He isn't a happy camper." Green Arrow asked, readying an arrow. "I did nothing to you. Why attack me? If you hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess." The wolf snarled. "You've killed people." Batman grunted. "So just because I end some murderers you have to attack me? Interesting philosophy." The wolf growled. "You're more intelligent than any animal I've ever seen. What are you?" Batman continued. "Wh…You couldn't handle me yourselves, so you called more to cage me…You won't take me alive…" The beast snarled.

 _Batman remained silent. They turned to see their reinforcements. All of the league and the team had arrived._

"You really called all of them?" Batman asked. "No, I thought just a few would come." Oliver replied. "You needed us…to handle a dog?" Hawkman asked.

 _The wolf growled loudly, not amused with is statement. The others looked at the beast curiously. Wolf's eyes opened wide._

"None the less, we should handle it." Superman said. "Allow me." The Flash said, before leaping down.

 _Barry raced forward, expecting just to KO the beast. However, he didn't expect the predator to leap forward so quickly. It latched its jaws around his left arm then threw him towards Green Arrow and the others who'd come for him first…which knocked them all to the ground._

"That's impressive." Nightwing said. "Ha! Watch this!" La'gann laughed as he jumped towards the predator.

 _He bloated to battle the beast. But the wolf had already lunged at him, head-butting him. Lagoon Boy fell on his back with a thud._

"You will cage me!" The beast roared. "It can talk!" Tigress gasped. "Apparently so." Clark said. "Anyone else tiring of this?" Superman asked. "Go ahead." Wonder Woman replied.

 _Superman raced forward. The beast lunged and latched its jaws on the Man of Steel's arm. Clark actually winced in pain. The wolf readied to sling him, but Clark pried the wolf's jaws off him carefully. Then he grabbed the wolf's tail and raced towards a few fork-lifts. The Man of Steel threw the wolf at the machines. It hit both at the same time and fell behind them into a corner of shadows. The Man of Steel could her it whining in pain. He slowly lowered himself to the ground in front of the machines. Those who had been lying on the ground stood up, smiling…but in embarrassment._

"See, it wasn't that hard." Clark chuckled. "True, but it apparently did leave you a parting gift." Diana said. "Yeah, stronger than it looks. But now that's done, we'll take it back to the tower and study…" Superman stopped his sentence when something interrupted him.

 _A great bellowing erupted from behind him. Everyone's expressions changed._

"That doesn't sound good." Batgirl gulped.

 _The sounds of the fork-lifts being pummeled accompanied the smack of a powerful impact. The beast had charged through the machines and knocked back the Man of Steel. But there was something different about the wolf. Now stood in its place is a great black rhino._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Robin shouted. "WHERE'S THE WOLF?!" Kid Flash cried. "If I had finished my earlier sentence, you would've learned I'm not a wolf." The same voice came from the rhino.

 _It wasn't hard to understand why, for it had the same green eyes._

"I told you I wouldn't be caged!" The beast snorted. "Get him!" Hawkman shouted.

 _He flew towards the rhino, readying his mace. But it was for not. He felt the full brunt of the charge of the angry animal. The beast heard another land behind him. It turned to face its next opponent. But now Diana stood in its way. The amazon stood ready to battle the beast. But something strange happened: the rhino didn't attack. In fact, there were no sides of aggression on the black rhino._

"Attack! Face me beast!" She shouted. "No." The creature snorted.

 _Diana's stern face shifted to one of confusion. The beast had no problem facing the Flash, Hawkman, and even Superman. But why didn't it attack her? Before the question could be answered, Superman flew towards the rhino. However, the beast slammed it great horn into the attacker. Clark grunted as he shook of the hit._

"That was a cheap shot!" Clark growled. "Even if it was, it's fair. I'm outnumbered and outmuscled." The beast panted.

 _Everyone could see the beast was tiring. It was obvious it hadn't ever been in such a strenuous situation._

"Why continue to fight than?" Superman grunted. "As I said before: I won't be put back into a cage." The beast snorted. "Were you put into one for killing people?" Batman said, walking to stand beside Diana and Clark. "Before my…activities, this is the first time I've ever been really out in the real world." The beast grunted. "He's telling the truth." Martian Manhunter said from where he floated in the air.

 _The others sighed, but nodded to their friend and ally. They all turned to the beast._

"Who are you?" Nightwing called out.

 _The beast sighed and then transformed._

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Proper Introductions**

 _This was not expected. The team and the League thought they were facing some kind of super-powered wolf. It was faster, stronger, and smarter than an average one and rivaled Wolf himself. Then the beast had become a rhino in the midst of shadows. Once Nightwing asked the beast a question, it transformed again…into something else._

"Holy shit." Red Arrow gasped. "Even I didn't see this coming. " Doctor Fate added. "I could only barely reach into his mind, I only saw a glimpse. But I only saw a shadow." Martian Manhunter explained.

 _Before those gathered stood not an animal, but a person. He stood about 6 feet tall and had a muscular, lean build (basically he's ripped); there was not an inch of fat on him. His skin is tanned from being out in the wilds. At top his head is a wild set of jet black hair. At the edge of his fingers are longer than average nails in the shape of claws which is the same on his toes as well. The only piece of clothing on him is a black loincloth. But the shapeshifter kept his head down, not showing his face. He is about 18._

"It's ok, don't be afraid." Beast Boy said, coming to stand in front of the others.

 _Like this unknown individual, Garfield is a shapeshifter. Unlike him though, BB is has green skin but this didn't bother Garfield. Wolf barked out loud, encouraging the shapeshifter as well._

"…Very well…" The shifter sighed.

 _He lifted his head to reveal his face. The shifter is actually a very handsome individual. Of course his eyes are the same emerald green, which illuminates his savagely handsome face. Unlike most of the guys present, he isn't clean-shaven. He has black stubble facial hair, giving him a wild, yet stunning wolf-like appearance. Because of his wild hair, you couldn't really see his ears, which were slightly pointed, but still 'average'._

"Ooh, he's hot." Batgirl whispered to Wonder Girl who giggled back.

 _The older women did actually find him attractive as well, but tried to keep this professional (for some of them were already in relationships). The shifter stared at the heroes, several emotions evident in them._

"Take him back to the tower." Superman said. "Get the poor boy some clothes." Diana said, trying not to look at him.

 _(At the Tower)_

 _While they really didn't have any extra clothes, they gave him a black robe to wear. After the teams had decided to work alongside one another, they had made some adjustments to the tower. They were currently in a new meeting room that could seat members of both teams. The shifter sat at the front of the table. Beast Boy and Wolf sat on either side of him._

"I believe proper introductions are due." Nightwing said, not far from the shifter. "Yes…first I want to say I'm sorry for what happened back there…I was scared." The shifter replied. "You were scared? Ha! I barely get over the stench of piss from Green Arrow! No offense." Beast Boy chuckled.

 _Several of the heroes laughed, including Black Canary, Oliver's girlfriend. The archer growled in annoyance and embarrassment. Of course it wasn't true, but Oliver had been scared the most easily by the shifter in his wolf form. But the others didn't blame him for it. But BB couldn't help but tell a joke to lighten the mood._

"What's your name kid?" Icon asked. "Gabriel…One of the things I've tried to remember." The shifter replied. "Where are you from?" Barry asked.

 _Gabriel remanded silent on that question. The memories of his past haunted him._

"Something wrong?" Blue Beetle asked. "I can't say the exact location…I was never told…" He hissed. "What do you mean?" Batgirl asked. "For too long, I was locked away in some kind of lab. I was experimented on by people who sought something. I didn't really have much of a chance to ask." Gabriel replied. "Is that how you got your powers?" Black Canary asked.

 _Gabriel nodded. He remembered the day when it all started. The poking and prodding, DNA tests, blood fusions, etc._

"So you're a shapeshifter? We already have one of those." Nightwing said, gesturing towards Garfield. "That's me." BB laughed, puffing out his chest with pride.

 _Gabriel smiled, something the group hadn't seen him do till now._

"What is the full extent of your abilities?" Superman asked. "I don't know…while I was out in the wilderness I tried to work with what I could do." The shifter replied. "You mean control them?" Aquaman said.

 _A growl rumbled from the shifter's throat. He revealed his teeth, while most of his teeth were that of the usual human…his canine teeth are sharper and more prominent. The tension began to rise slightly._

"I wouldn't put it that way. You can't cage a wild animal and expect it to obey your commands. Working alongside it, you can gain its respect and trust." Gabriel grunted then sighed.

 _As he relaxed, everyone followed suit._

"I don't understand how I wasn't able to read your mind very well. Usually it doesn't take much difficulty…but something about you has limited my ability." Martian Manhunter continued. "That I can't explain." Gabriel explained. "Really?" Batman grunted. "Something wrong, Mr. Bruce Wayne?" Gabriel grunted.

 _Everyone's eyes went wide with shock. How did the shapeshifter know Batman's identity?_

"How do you know who I am?" Batman growled, anger in his voice. "When I was in Gotham I'd seen your public known face all over the city. Everywhere I went had something about Mr. Wayne present. When I met you as you are now, I saw the same facial features that both Batman and Bruce have. Also, I heard you on an interview from a nearby TV. Your voices are the same. Is that reasonable?" Gabriel replied, himself calm, cool, and collected.

 _Batman's face of rage shifted to one of surprise. It took off his mask, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne._

"Impressive." Bruce replied, a grin spreading across his face.

 _This was even more surprising._

"Did he actually give a compliment and smile?" Superman gasped. "Yup." Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl replied in unison.

 _Gabriel still wasn't truly comfortable about the situation. He still was highly nervous and a few could see this._

"There's no reason to be afraid, it's alright." Zatanna said.

 _He didn't look up._

"So what happens now?" Gabriel asked.

 _Nightwing saw a few of the Leaguers nod at him. He nodded back._

"We find out more about…through…a little test." Dick answered.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Put to the Test**

 _They had led Gabriel into a room. It wasn't very large, but had enough room for him to move around. There weren't many shadows for lights were trained on most of the room. The shifter looked around, just to study his surroundings._

"Are you ready?" Superman's voice called out from an inter-comm. "For what?" The shifter replied. "Your training." The Kryptonian answered. "Training?" The shifter grunted.

 _A trap door opened in front of the shifter. One of Gabriel's eyebrows lifted in curiosity. He could hear the rising of a platform. He took a few steps back. The platform had risen to the top. Black Canary stood before him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed._

"Time for your first lesson: Combat 101. Your instructor is Black Canary." She explained. "No…I'm not going to fight you." Gabriel grunted. "You will or you'll get quite a bruising." She chuckled. "No." The shifter refused again.

 _She sighed and leapt at him, her right foot outstretched to hit him in the stomach. Within a split second her foot hit air. The shifter had side-stepped her kick. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance._

"You can dodge, but can you attack?" She hissed.

 _Gabriel sat down on the ground. Canary wasn't pleased with this. Dinah ran forward. She leapt and tackled him. Blow after blow landed on Gabriel's face._

 _(From the viewing room)_

 _Everyone else watched in shock. Green Arrow, however, was enjoying the spectacle…but was still surprised. Gabriel had given him a beating, but why did he not attack Dinah?_

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Red Arrow grunted. "He had no problem punching us around, but why not her or Diana?" Superboy added. "Maybe he thinks they're attractive?" Kid Flash said.

 _Everyone present turned to look at him. The speedster laughed nervously. Nightwing rubbed his chin with curiosity though._

 _(In the training room)_

 _Dinah soon started to tire from her relentless barrage of punching. Gabriel's face was the target…but he didn't even have a scratch! Her eyes widened in surprise._

"Are you done?" The shifter replied. "No…I guess you could say this is payback for hurting my sweetheart." She snarled. "Green Arrow? He was the one who attacked me first. But if you've studied my record like the others, you'll notice something rather abnormal." He sighed. "You…are you saying…" She started to growl. "No…he has done nothing wrong that I know of…he's a good man…maybe stupid at times…but a good man." The shifter answered.

 _(In the viewing room)_

 _A few had turned to look at the archer. Oliver rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

"Ok…so the kid isn't so bad after all…" He chuckled nervously. "He's correct about him being stupid though." Diana laughed. "Hey!" The man shouted.

 _Half the heroes laughed together at Diana's comment and Oliver's frustration._

"What do you make of it Bruce?" Superman asked. "He has some kind of mentality that makes him refuse to hurt women. Yet he has no problem with hurting and even killing men." Batman replied. "At least he's kind of a gentleman." The Kryptonian chuckled. "This isn't funny Clark. There's more to Gabriel than meets the eye." The Dark Knight replied. "I thought that was with all people." The alien chuckled in reply.

 _Nightwing's eyes were trained on the shifter. Than he stood up and walked off. The others didn't even notice he left, except for Beast Boy and Wolf who followed him._

 _(In the training room)_

 _Canary got off the shifter had breathed hard. Gabriel sat back up, eyes trained on her. The door he'd come in through opened. Both Gabriel and Dinah glanced over to the opened door._

"Dinah, take a break…I'll take it from here." Dick said. "Ok." She grunted and then walked out.

 _There was a commotion in the viewing room._

"Dick! What are you doing?" Batman grunted. "Detective work." He replied.

 _Gabriel cocked his head to one side._

"There was a woman at the lab. A beautiful one that kept you alive? She was there for you when you needed her. The others there attacked her for the way she treated you. That caused you to care for women so much. I'm right…aren't I?" Dick asked. "Well done." Gabriel chuckled.

 _(In the viewing room)_

 _Almost everyone's jaws literally dropped. Batman had started putting the pieces together, but Dick had done it faster than him._

"It looks like the student has become the master." Dr. Fate said. "Shut up." Bruce growled, but half-heartedly. "You're proud of him, Bruce. It's good to say you trained him well." J'onn said.

 _Batman gave a smile._

 _(In the training room)_

 _Nightwing smiled._

"Well done Gabriel…you passed. Welcome to the team." Nightwing said, reaching out a hand.

 _Gabriel stood up and walked over to Dick. He then shook his hand._

"Time for your initiation." Dick chuckled before sweeping at Gabriel's legs.

 _The shifter back flipped and dodged the sneak attack. Gabriel landed on the ground in a position like a stalking predator. Nightwing made the motion with his hands saying: Come on. Gabriel grinned. His shifted; his both turning into black shadows and his eyes glowed brighter. He stalked over into more of the light's range of influence. Gabriel had taken the shape of a large black jaguar (panther). Nightwing grinned._

"Don't hurt him to bad, Dick." Batman called out from the inter-comm.

 _Both of them grinned and charged. Gabriel let out a roar as he leapt into the air. He aimed to tackle Batman's former apprentice. Dick slid under the black beast. He quickly turned to face his opponent. Nightwing spun in the air as he lunged at Gabriel. The form of the black feline latched itself onto the young man. They wrestled on the ground, struggling for dominance. While he wasn't aiming to hurt Dick, he let his opponent know of his attention to win by roaring while baring those razor sharp fangs. Dick grunted under the weight of the beast._

"I don't know who to cheer for…" Beast Boy grunted.

 _Wolf whined in reply._

"Thanks guys! I appreciate the support!" Dick growled as he fought off the huge paws of Gabriel.

 _Dick was able to pull himself free from Gabriel's grasp. He rolled away and got to his feet quickly before lunging again. Gabriel side-stepped the lunge before lunging himself. He tackled Dick and both landed on the ground, pinning Nightwing in the process._

"Impressive." Dick chuckled.

 _Gabriel moved off Dick and changed back to human form. He helped his teammate up._

"You're going to need a codename and a new outfit." Dick chuckled. "A codename?" Gabriel grunted. "Yeah! Go on! Pick out something!" BB laughed. "Ok…hmm... call me…Dark Beast." Gabriel answered.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Tell me in your reviews if you like Gabriel's codename: Dark Beast. (Sorry if it's stupid or clichéd, I tried something that fit him))**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**(You know you guys can review if you want. I'm not begging or belittling you to do it. I like feedback…sure the trolling was…unexpected, but I still would like to hear what you have to say about it. Or you could just message me. You don't have to; I just like to hear everyone's opinions and ideas. I just hope you all like it so far.)**_

 **Chapter 6: Bad Memories**

 _(The Tower, a few days later)_

 _Gabriel had gotten a 'make-over'. His nails (both finger and toes) were trimmed, but he refused to cut them to the average length of a normal man's. He liked the feel and look of them having length, so the free edge of the nail is about an inch or so long now. Also, he refused a shave. He preferred to have facial hiar, though he explained he didn't want to look like Green Arrow. That annoyed Oliver, but made everyone else laugh, even Batman. His hair which was as wild as a lion's man was cut, but was kept long and thick. It still covered his ears some and most of the back of his neck. Part of his forehead was hidden by his bangs. Overall, his hair still gave his wild, yet handsome wolf-like appearance. His wardrobe had also changed, which Gabriel didn't complain about. Batman had studied why he was capable of keeping his clothes on before and after he transformed. Although the reasons were still unknown, but he deduced that the natural origins of the loincloth allowed it to stay on without tearing off. His loincloth was traded for black denim jeans, a black cotton shirt and hooded jacket, a black leather jacket, black leather shoes fashioned into a tennis shoe style, a pair of fingerless black leather gloves, and of course cotton underwear and socks (didn't want to forget those)._

"So…How do I look?" Gabriel asked, standing in front of his new teammates. "Awesome dude!" BB called out. "So crash!" Bart added. "Thanks guys." The shifter chuckled. "Now that you've got your new look, let's show you to your new room." Nightwing said, before leading him off.

 _They arrived at a newly constructed room. Gabriel walked in. It is about 25 feet long by 35 feet wide. It has a queen sized bed, a desk with a computer, a bathroom with including a shower/tub, a TV, some drawers, a closet, etc._

"Thank you guys…but why go through all this trouble just for me? I thought you didn't approve of part of my methods?" Gabriel inquired. "Part?" Dick replied. "I only kill some…I've come across a few whom I've either scared to death or beat up…and both." Gabriel answered. "Well since you've saved a lot of people, I'm willing to look past that. I' the leader of the team, second in command is Aqualad." Dick replied. "Interesting." The shifter replied.

 _Dick gave him his own version of the bat glare. Gabriel just raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity._

"There a problem?" Gabriel asked. "Are you not a follower? You see yourself as a leader?" Dick asked. "I don't really have any experience with leadership or being part of a team. I have only been free a few months. I'm willing to learn. If I wasn't…do you think I'd still be here?" The shifter replied.

 _Dick's angry expression left him. He then smiled._

"Of course I'm going to have to be caught up on stuff." The shifter replied. "Like?" Dick asked. "Everything." Dark Beast answered. "I think we can manage that." Dick replied.

 _(The Tower, the team's half, about a week later)_

 _The team, mainly Nightwing and Aqualad, had told everything from their own beginnings and their teachers' beginnings till now. It took some time for Gabriel to understand everything clearly. Of course this wasn't the only thing that went on. The others, mainly Beast Boy, had shown him the benefits of modern life. Of course he had training nearly every other day. Since he is new to the game, he's being trained by the League most of the time. Currently, he's sparring with Wonder Woman. He was hesitant at first, but she explained he was aiming to hurt her, just spar. He agreed._

"I'm going to go easy on you." Diana said. "I'd be surprised if you would." Gabriel replied.

 _They circled each other. Wonder Woman's eyes locked onto the youth's. She leapt at him, yelling as she did. Gabriel dodged quickly by side-stepping her. She threw another punch, but the shifter ducked. He swiftly crawled to the other side of the mat. He was in a predatory stalking position._

"You want me to shift or just go like I am?" He asked. "Shift. That's your power after all." She replied. "As the lady commands." He chuckled.

 _Diana chuckled at this; she was of a race that hated men. Through her adventures outside of her home, she'd grown rather…fond of them. In Gabriel, she saw something in him that no man before had. His mysterious and complex character, in her mind, displayed something rather…interesting. Gabriel leapt forth, shifting as he did. He took the form of a black leopard (panther). This form is smaller and leaner than his jaguar form, but it is also faster._

"If you think that's going to intimidate me, you're going to be sorely disappointed." She chuckled.

 _Dark Beast grinned and let out a loud growling roar. He lowly growled as they circled one another. His emerald eyes locked on her. The shifter charged. The amazon demigoddess readied herself. Gabriel lunged. Diana caught him in her powerful hands. She held him in the air and grinned._

"Did you really think that would defeat me?" She laughed. "Just phase one." He answered. "Phase one?" She gasped, as Gabriel shifted again.

 _Quickly he changed into a dark boa and wrapped his powerful coils around her. Diana grunted and growled as she felt the coils start to constrict her. Of course he wasn't aiming to suffocate her, only restrain her._

"I didn't think you were capable of showing a lady such a good time." A voice chuckled from past the mat.

 _Both Gabriel and Diana turned to see Dinah. She winked. Gabriel stared at her quizzically. Diana took the opportunity and head-butted the shifter. The coils loosened and the demigoddess pulled herself free._

"Oh that's how it is?" Gabriel chuckled in a hissing voice. "Yes…What are you going to do about it slither?" Diana chuckled. "Come on big boy." Black Canary chuckled.

 _Gabriel grinned._

'Oh, I'll show you big.' He chuckled in his mind.

 _He shifted again, this time into the form of a great black bear. He let out a bellowing roar that shook the room. Diana's eyes opened wide with surprise. Then she turned to glare at Dinah who shrugged apologetically. Then Wonder Woman saw the shock in her friend's eyes. She turned to see the snarling face of the bear. Diana stood still, but she was surprised by this._

"Ready for the next round?" Gabriel chuckled. "Oh yeah. Tag team him, Dinah?" Diana chuckled.

 _The blonde woman jumped onto the mat and stood beside her friend. They both grinned._

"Oh yeah." Dinah chuckled.

 _They lunged at the beast. Gabriel mock charged them before swinging one of those huge paws. He snarled as he swiped continually. Dinah let out her sonic scream. Gabriel's eyes opened wide in shock. He roared in pain. The sound was dreadful to his keen, sensitive ears. The two hive-fived each other. They turned to grin at the shifter. But all they saw was the pained expression of his snarling face._

"Are you ok?" Diana asked.

 _What she got as a response was a pained yet furious roar. The beast's eyes glow with fury. Gabriel charged, roaring the entire time. He threw forth a swipe. Both women ducked, the claws just missing. Their hearts starting racing._

"I guess we pained him. I guess being in the form of a wolf gave him their heightened hearing. That hurt him more than we thought." Wonder Woman grunted. "Oops." Canary gulped.

 _The beast shook its head in anger and confusion. Finally he shifted back to human form. Gabriel wheezed, but finally shook off the pain. He turned to look at them; his eyes were filled with worry._

"Are you two ok?" He gasped. "Yes…" Dinah gasped. "We're fine. Are you ok?" Diana replied. "Yeah…I've been through worse. When I was in that lab, they did different experiments… They tested my powers…trying to mold them into what they wanted…One of the things they analyzed was my senses…they used sounds that sometimes caused my ears to bleed. Don't worry, that wasn't all that bad…it just brought back bad memories. I just didn't expect that." He replied. "Good." Diana replied. "I say you won?" Gabriel said. "Let's call it a draw." The two women quickly replied.

 _He nodded then walked off. The two women looked worriedly at each other._

"We should tell Batman and Nightwing." Dinah said. "Agreed." Diana replied.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Checks from the Bald Man**

 _(The next day, in Gabriel's room)_

 _The shifter slept in his bed. The sheets went up to his waist. His bare upper body began to be dosed in sweat as Gabriel's mind began to be taunted with the memories of his past. He saw the needles filled with unknown fluids. The dissection and experimentation of months ago is still fresh in his mind. How could it not be? He whimpered and snarled as he tossed and turned. He saw a symbol shaped in the form of a joining circle with many individual pieces on what looked like a huge human hand. But most of all, he heard the laughing of two individuals. Two people he wouldn't ever forget. They had made him go through that hell for years. Instead of whimpering and light snarling, Dark Beast began roaring in his sleep. He was shocked awake by the opening of his door. There stood Batman and Nightwing in their outfits. For a moment he didn't know why they weren't in 'average' clothing, but recalled they had sleeping quarters elsewhere._

"You sounded like you were in some kind of fight." Batman said. "Nightmares, memories of my past." The shifter grunted as he breathed heavily. "We need to talk." Nightwing said.

 _Gabriel nodded and pulled off the covers. He had on black sweat pants and of course his underwear. Gabriel's athletically built upper body streamed with sweat. This caused the Dark Knight and his former sidekick to stare at each other in a way they only understood. They led the new recruit into a private meeting room. Here was where the leaders of each group talk to organize in 'special times'. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aqualad were there waiting. Gabriel blushed heavily when he saw Diana in the room. He was going to ask to go put a shirt on._

"You're fine Gabriel. Don't worry." She chuckled, before winking at him.

 _Gabriel gulped, to which Diana just grinned. The three who just entered took their seats at the table._

"Diana has told Dick and me about your incident with your training yesterday." Batman said.

 _Gabriel dropped his head in shame. Diana's expression turned to one of worry._

"It's ok, you restrained yourself." Clark said, his voice with calmness in it. "She told us about how Dinah's scream caused you to go berserk for a minute. Also, she mentioned the way you were experimented in relation to your senses. We want to know more about the people who did this to you." Nightwing continued. "…What specifically?..." Gabriel sighed as he lifted his head. "A company has to be funding them to pull off something of what caused your abilities. Any symbols?" Batman asked.

 _Gabriel quickly recalled the memory of the icon he saw in his nightmare._

"The nightmares I just awoke from…" But Gabriel was interrupted by Diana saying, "What nightmares?" "We found him drenched in sweat, roaring like the time we first found him." Batman replied.

 _Diana's eyes widened in surprise._

"Please continue." Aqualad said. "The icon… it is like a circle…but it's separated yet the pieces look like they're joining together. And…there's a human hand holding them…" Gabriel grunted. "Hold on, let's see if I can find anything." Bruce said as he got out of his chair.

 _Within the room is one of the many 'computers' the Dark Knight had designed. He began searching for companies that fit that had logos similar to Gabriel's description._

"Find anything yet?" Superman asked. "No." Bruce grunted. "Ok, ok. Just asking." The Kryptonian sighed. "Is there anything else from your memories that you can recall? It could be useful." Dick asked. "…T…" Gabriel couldn't finish his sentence. "Got it: Evolved Industries. A company that deals in medicine, food…oh you've got to be kidding…military and law enforcement fields…" Batman grunted as a hologram of the company appeared. "When you mean military...you mean biological weapons…" Superman growled. "Indeed, I'm going to hack into their network to discover what their current projects are." Batman replied.

 _Gabriel growled, his sharp claw-like nails slowly scrapping the table. Everyone turned to look at him._

"Sorry…" Gabriel sighed. "It's ok; I wouldn't be calm hearing the name of the company who tortured me." Dick replied.

 _Batman and Superman turned back to the holographic screen._

"So, once everything's settled…will you want to reverse what happened to you?" Aqualad asked.

 _Everyone turned to look at the shifter._

"I hated the experimentation, the dissection, the process of it all. I hated how they didn't even consider my pain…but no…even though how it happened was awful…what I am now…is the only way I can fight them…besides, these powers are incredible. I'd be a fool to deny them, and I wouldn't have met you guys…Sorry if that was stupid…" Gabriel grunted. "That's sweet Gabriel. Thank you." Diana said, then finished with a wink. "T-Thanks." Gabriel gulped. "Let's see, research into specialized guns for the police, knew armor for the military to wear in combat situations…Wait… The Chimera Project?..." Batman grunted. "Chimera?" Aqualad asked. "It's a creature my people have told me about…It was a monster that was a mixture of many animals. A horrific creature of destruction." Diana replied.

 _Gabriel was silent. He knew that was what had caused his evolution. Batman looked farther into the file._

"Not much on it. It's apparently some kind of medicine that's supposed to better humans' lives physically." Superman said. "Medicine, yeah right." Bruce growled.

 _He started searching for past files. In big bold letters appeared the word: DELETED. Bruce glared at the screen. He continued searching, trying to find something else of useful information._

"Here…Clark…" Bruce growled. "What? Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Superman growled. "What is it?" Diana asked. "Lex Luthor." Superman snarled.

 _The others narrowed their eyes, none more so than Gabriel. His teammates had told him of the man's involvement with the group called: The Light. They had been all but defeated by the team. But Lex Luthor was even more powerful, since he's now the Secretary General of the United Nations and still the owner and CEO of Lex Corp._

"He'd been helping fund the project since about 8 years ago, now he's sending fatter checks." Batman explained. "It's time I paid Luthor a visit." Clark growled. "In the middle of nothing? That's too suspicious, we need a different tactic." Batman replied. "Like what?" Diana grunted. "This is a job for Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. Tell Green Arrow we leave for Metropolis tomorrow, we have business with the bald man." Wayne explained. "I'm going too." Gabriel said. "No, we need to keep this incognito." Bruce replied. "Fine…but I want to see what goes on." Gabriel replied. "I'm fine with that." Bruce said, a smug look on his face.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

_**(Merry Christmas everyone!)**_

 **Chapter 8: In Plain Sight**

 _(Metropolis, outside LexCorp Tower, the next day)_

 _Bruce Wayne and Oliver Quinn made calls to Lex Luthor yesterday, wanting to work together on a new project to benefit the American people with new improved medicine. The bald man reluctantly agreed to the meeting. Both men could tell the man was unsure by the tone of his voice. Gabriel was unhappy about not going, but Bruce had convinced him it wouldn't be productive if he came. It is highly likely that Luthor knows what Gabriel looks like. The team and the League couldn't take the chance of being discovered. They explained he and everyone else would be watching through a recording device hidden in both the wealthy men's clothes. Their helicopter lands on the roof of the huge building. Luthor's 'assistant', Mercy Graves stands there waiting for them. Oliver had reluctantly agreed to the meeting, but unlike Luthor…he had personal conflicts with the bald man. His former sidekick, Roy Harper (now Arsenal), had been kidnapped by the bald man and…alternated…creating the clone: Red Arrow. Both Bruce and Oliver had arrived each by their selves._

"Ready?" Bruce asked over his ear piece communicator. "Yeah." Oliver replied.

 _Bruce and Oliver are dressed in some of their best suits, both of them in black. Alfred was actually the one flying the copter, and he 'dressed the part'. Both Leaguers nodded to Bruce's butler/friend, who nodded back. Alfred gets out of the seat and exits the copter. The door opens and both men exit the copter. They walk over to their 'welcoming party'. Both men put on their best 'impressions' and shake hands with Mercy._

"Follow me gentlemen." She said.

 _Both men followed her through the building, looking at the décor. There wasn't much to the building to impress them. However, they were a little surprised at how many 'pieces' were displayed depicting Luthor in a powerful way._

'This guy's damn ego is bigger than I thought.' Oliver grunted in his mind.

 _They arrived outside the bald man's office; the doors were at least 5 feet wide and 8 feet tall each. This made both men chuckle inwardly, but didn't outwardly show it._

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Wayne and Queen have arrived." Mercy said as she stuck her head into the room after she slightly opened the door. "Come in." Lex replied.

 _Mercy opened both of the doors and walked in with both men behind her. Luthor's office was as large as the man's ego. Exotic plants, several awards, and pictures of the man are organized like a big game hunter's trophy room. Luthor sat in his huge chair, his white suit as pristine as the man's shiny head._

"Gentlemen, I was surprised by your call." The man said. "Well if we're going to do this, we need every big name in on this. But I think the three of us shall do." Queen replied, his voice as smooth as velvet. "Indeed, I'm glad I can meet individual he share my cause to help the people. We are the real heroes, the normal people helping people like us…just not as wealthy." Luthor chuckled, an arrogant smirk on his face.

 _Bruce and Oliver fake chuckled, trying to disguise their disgust._

 _(In the Tower)_

 _The heroes stood and watched the footage on a holographic projector that Nightwing is working. Many frowned in anger at the bald man. Gabriel lowly growled. He wanted so badly to go, but of course he realized the problems of his sudden appearance in a building owned by one of the League's major enemies. His position as being a member of the Light also didn't help with his reputation._

"That piece of shit." Guardian hissed. "I wish I could just throw him into the sun." Clark grumbled. "Why don't you? It'd be quick." Gabriel said. "It..." Superman started to say, but the shifter quickly said, "I know, I know…just thinking out loud."

 _The others looked at one another with uncertainty. They were against killing, but Gabriel had no problem with it. They'd seen first-hand and through photos of what he could do. His kills numbered many, but each were men of murder. His ferocity boiled deep within him, but he'd channeled it in a way both teams could deal with._

"Come on guys." Flash grunted.

 _(At LexCorp Tower, Luthor's office)_

 _The three men went back and forth about the plans. Unknown to Lex, Bruce and Oliver were slyly using to words to leek information from Luthor about his alliance with Evolved Industries. They explained their curiosity about his partnership with the company._

"They are people of great drive. Their research into biological studies has given us hope for the future. After that nasty business with the Reach, companies have been finding ways to benefit people without outside help. Outside of the Earth I mean." Lex replied.

 _Both Bruce and Oliver knew part of the man's answer was a lie. EI had been in biological 'research' since before the Reach was defeated some months ago. Gabriel's early activities had begun a couple of months after the Reach had been sent to face the Guardians._

"What special projects have they done? We didn't get to look at them to much. We read about the fields they are concentrated in progressing. We've been focused on the current idea. We wondered after learning about them for a few minutes if they'd possibly join in." Bruce continued. "Ah, their work in natural resources and biological analysis has served this country and hopefully the entire human race well. I have a meeting with them just after this. I'm sorry to say that it's private, but maybe next time you can enter in the conversation." Luthor replied.

 _Both men faked smiled and continued to the conversation about their plans for a new medicine plan. They described how their idea to cure the common cold. While they 'admitted' it sounded silly, they supported the idea with how many are infected and the sickness has no known cure._

"Yes, I see what you mean. It's logical and reasonable to defeat such a nuisance for people to better their health. I accept, let us begin work a week from now." Luthor replied, a smile on his face.

 _All three men stood up, Lex shook hands with both of them._

 _(In the Tower)_

 _Gabriel sneered at the image of Lex._

"Tell them to make sure they get their swine flu shots." Gabriel grunted.

 _The heroes laughed at the statement._

"You tell jokes?" Superman chuckled. "My sense of humor doesn't always come out…but I was rather serious about what I just said…but still a bit of a comical hint I guess. I'm not a comedian." The shifter grunted. "Come on dude! That was a great joke! Hahaha!" BB laughed.

 _Gabriel half-smiled._

 _(At LexCorp, Luthor's office)_

 _Bruce and Wayne are exiting the room when two people barge into the room. Well…they almost destroyed the doorway. Mercy sneered while Lex tried to keep a calm face._

"Gentlemen…these are…the leading scientists of Evolved Industries: John and Carrie Bright." Lex grunted.

 _Bruce and Oliver tried their best to smile…but they were appalled at the looks of the married couple. John is about 6 feet tall and is about twice as wide. His enormous belly nearly caused the buttons on his dress shirt to pop off. His stubby arms and legs struggled to move in his sleeves. He is also is a quite the ugly man. A great under bite juts out from his skull and his nose is about as wide as a cow's nostrils. The hair he has is bleach blonde (which practically matched his pale skin) that's barely attached to the sides and back of his head. Both of his eyes are an unemotional blue, the brightest blue either man had ever seen in their lives. While Bruce's eyes are a stunning ocean blue, full of meaning…John's was basically the far opposite. The man's white suit could barely contain him. Carrie wasn't quite the looker either. However, unlike her husband…she's quite different…At about 5 feet and 4 inches; she's not the tallest woman…if you could even call her one. Her body is basically the same shape as a pencil. Her face is shape like that of a baboon's. Her face is long and rugged. Although like John, her skin, hair, and eyes are the same. Although, her hair is in an ugly flat top cut. She also wore a white suit._

'Man how big is his gut? Fucking hell, he's huge!' Bruce grunted in his mind, trying to smile. 'GAH! Talk about your boss ugly woman that's ever been here!' Oliver gagged in his mind as he tried not to literally gag. "Hello, we're…" Bruce tried to say, but John interrupted him in his equally hideous voice, "We know who you are boy. Not get the fucking hell out of the way! A real genius has important matters to attend to." "Well…it was nice to meet you." Oliver tried to chuckle. "Of course it was! Now go! I have business to attend to!" Carrie hissed in her hag-like screeching voice.

 _Both men quickly walked out of the office._

 _(In the Tower)_

 _The heroes tried not to puke at the sight of the 'couple'. The two most hideous people they'd ever seen._

"Gah! And I thought Clayface was ugly." Robin hissed. "Yeah…gross…yuck!" Batgirl added.

 _Gabriel said nothing. The other noticed his silence. Soon Bruce and Oliver appear on the holographic screen._

"Good work guys." Superman said. "You ok, having seen that…'couple'." Flash continued. "No comment." Both men say at the same time.

 _Gabriel is still silent. Batman and Green Arrow notice this like the others._

"You still mad you couldn't come?" Oliver asked. "In plain sight…" Gabriel snarled.

 _Everyone noticed his eyes are glowing with rage and he was partially transformed into of one of his predatory forms. All his teeth were now that of a beast and his nails are now claws._

"Those are the ones who experimented on Gabriel. How much do you know about them?" Bruce asked. "I tried to tell you guys earlier…but I didn't know how to tell you…" Gabriel hissed. "What is it?" Nightwing asked. "They're…they're…my parents…" Gabriel growled.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cops and Robbers**

 _Everyone is silent, looks of complete shock and horror on their faces. They'd just been told by Dark Beast that the ones responsible for experimenting and torturing him for years were his parents; the horrific 'couple' Bruce and Oliver had run into when leaving Luthor's office. Every turned to look at J'onn. Even though he revealed he couldn't completely read the shifter's mind, he stated he could still tell whether or not he is lying. The martian grimly nodded. Gabriel told the truth. Everyone's expression turned even worse. Gabriel just walked away. Instead of going to his room, he went to the transported. Then he teleported._

 _(Gotham outskirts)_

"Recognized: Dark Beast, B30." The voice of the transporting machine stated from an abandoned construction site within a 'changing booth'.

 _Gabriel walked out of the booth. His green eyes looked around the site. He leapt a few steps before turning into his black wolf form. He ran through Gotham's shadows. Gabriel didn't really have a plan to do anything, just moving cleared his head. The shadows of the city kept him hidden from people near him, for his body was moving so fast._

'They won't want me on the team anymore. They'll just toss me out like the trash. Just when I felt like I was actually finding where I belonged.' Gabriel hissed in his thoughts.

 _He stopped running for a moment. Gabriel paced back and forth for some time in a dark alley. He then heard screaming, a woman's screaming. He ran towards the opening and spotted some men stealing an older woman's, a lady in about her 50's, purse. There are about five of them and each is about in his late 30's. Gabriel's green eyes narrowed in rage. He surged forth after them. The woman only saw a huge black shape rush past her by about 10 feet away._

"Haha! Nice catch Harris! With the Bat freak and his sidekicks gone, we're free to roam the city and take what we want." One of the men laughed.

 _They hurried into an alley that had some lighting. They started digging through the purse, finding cash, jewelry, and checks. The men chuckled at their score. However, their 'victory' would soon be short lived. The sound of growling could be heard from the entrance of the alley. Their eyes fell upon a pair of emerald eyes locked on them. Each of the men pulled out a pistol, but it was too late. The black mass surged forth, knocking them all on the ground._

"Oh shit…" One of them groaned. "I feel like I got hit by a damn car." Another added. "You idiots get up before that thin….Oh god…" The leader of the group gasped, unable to finish his sentence.

 _His eyes filled with fear at the sight of the beast before him. The huge black wolf's lips peeled back, revealing its fearsome teeth. Its green eyes stared into his. The others couldn't move, they were so scared._

 _(Atop a building looking into the alley)_

 _Batman and Nightwing stood overlooking the scene._

"He's been so scared all his life. His emotions must be blaring now, even worse than before." Nightwing said. "It's hard to wrap my mind around he's the son of those two. He doesn't share any of their traits. They have light colored hair, his is black. Their skin is pale, his is of a darker complexion, their eyes are blue, and his are green. His father is the size of a tank, she is as thin as a thread…and he's in top physical shape. I can't understand this kid. We thought our origin stories were bad…we lost our parents, but at least they loved us…Gabriel's…" Batman sighed. "…are alive and hate him…" Nightwing finished his former mentor's statement.

 _They continued to stare at the scene. Both were uneasy with what is transpiring. Gabriel has a history of killing men quite brutally, and the five men before the shifter are at this mercy. Gabriel's growling resonated throughout the alley._

 _(In the alley)_

 _The men are gripped by fear. Their guns were at the end of the alley, which is a dead end. They could've just escaped by leaving, but they'd run into a complication. The dark predator before them bared its fangs at them, ready to tear them apart in a heartbeat. Its growling filled the alley like a 'soft' gail._

'You're lucky you didn't hurt her.' Gabriel snarled in his mind.

 _Gabriel lunged his jaws forward and snapped his teeth at the leader of the group. The 'aroma' of piss rose in the air from all of the men, but none more so than the leader who's faced had almost been chomped off. The wailing of police sirens is heard. Not long after, the cops arrived. Leading tem was none other than Jim Gordon himself. The police looked at the men who shivered in fear and the purse that had been placed in a space that is open, the owner's id in front of it._

"Cuff them, and get this purse to its owner." Jim said, handing the purse to one of the cops.

 _Gabriel stood in the shadows, lowly growling._

 _(Atop the building)_

 _Batman and Nightwing smiled at Gabriel's good work._

"He was telling the truth about not always killing." Nightwing said. "He shouldn't kill at all." Batman grunted. "He's just got a different way of looking at things." Dick replied. "Indeed." Bruce sighed. "Commissioner! Look at the end of the alley!" A detective shouted. "That's not Batman!" Jim gasped.

 _The two vigilantes look at one another, worried._

 _(In the alley)_

 _The police raised their guns in the direction of the strange green objects in the dark. Slowly, they approached. Jim could tell they are eyes. Unlike most of the others, he wasn't sweating. He's seen a lot of stuff in his day and this didn't faze him. The owner of the eyes could be seen more clearly: a big black wolf. It growled, but didn't bare its fangs._

"Time to put this dog down." A detective grunted.

 _The beast growled louder as its eyes narrowed in annoyance. Jim's gut told him something wasn't right. This became reinforced when two old allies of his leapt to either side of the wolf. A few of the cops relaxed, while some were still unsure, and one frowned even more…the one who 'offered' to 'kill' the 'dog'. Jim smiled and put his gun away._

"Batman, Nightwing good to see you two again. Been rather busy lately?" The man chuckled. "Indeed." Batman replied. "Good to see you again sir." Dick chuckled. "Same to you son." Gordon replied. "Sir! They are vigilantes! We have to take them in!" The angry detective snarled.

 _Before Jim could retort, the black beast revealed its huge fangs and growled even louder at the man. The detective's angry demeanor changed into one of fear._

"Easy." Dick said, looking at the beast.

 _The shifter turned to look at him. Dick could see the confusion in his new teammate's eyes. He could tell the shifter was unsure of his position with the team._

"Is this one of your new sidekicks Batman?" Jim asked. "Not exactly." Batman grunted. "Really? Kind of hard to believe." One of the female detectives said, coming to stand by Jim's side. "He's a new recruit to the hero business." Nightwing said. "A wolf?" The detective questioned. "Detective Burns." Jim sighed.

 _Detective Burns is an attractive young woman in about her mid 20's. She stands about 5 feet and 8 inches tall. Her figure is slim and lean. Her eyes are a chocolate brown which goes along with her wavy chestnut hair hanging to past her shoulders and tanned skin._

"We've already got a wolf, a genetically enhanced one. But Gabriel here isn't a wolf." Dick replied.

 _The beast's eyes filled with worry and anger. Dick was confused by this._

"Show them." Batman said. "It's ok, they're friends."Nightwing encouraged.

 _The shifter grunted in annoyance and shifted back to his human form. All the cops gasped._

"Meet codename: Dark Beast." Dick explained. "Hello son." Jim said, offering his hand.

 _Gabriel grunted, but slowly moved his hand to shake the man's hand. Jim tried to hide his pain with a smile. After the handshake, the man 'flicked' his hand._

"Well, that's some grip you got there." Jim grunted in a friendly way. "Well kid, you going to shake my hand?" Burns chuckled.

 _Gabriel shied away from the beautiful woman. She flashed him a flirtatious grin._

"Shy are we handsome?" Burns purred. "You're treating this freak like he's…" The bigoted detective started to say, but stopped when Batman gave him his famous 'intimidation glare'. "You did answer my question. Shy are we?" Burns continued. "I-I…" The shifter stuttered.

 _The detective giggled and walked away, swinging her hips side to side. She turned her head to face the shifter and winked at him. Then she walked away._

"I couldn't tell if she was playing you or not son." Jim said, scratching his head with confusion. "I doubt it. I'm probably not her type." Gabriel grunted, but no anger in his voice. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Batman, I needed to talk to you about the situation at Arkham…Joker and his non-super powered gang have escaped…that and Bane is missing along with all their equipment." Jim said. "Wonderful…Nightwing, can you organize a team. Sorry Gordon…I unfortunately have larger matters to attend to…but rest assured, the team he chooses will stop them." Bruce said. "Good, have them meet me at the GCPD office tomorrow, noon." Jim said.

 _Dick nodded. The cops took the men, returned the purse, and left. The three stood stop the building._

"I'll leave now." Gabriel sighed. "Why?" Bruce asked. "My…" The shifter started to say, but Dick interrupted him, "You are not at fault here. Your parents are. Your story is different from the rest of ours. We lost our parents…and your parents tortured you. Plus, we need your help in taking down this new alliance we've learned about." Dick explained.

 _Gabriel nodded._

"You didn't seem too happy around the police. Why?" Bruce asked. "Bad memories." The shifter answered. "Oh no." Dick said. "This just gets better and better." Bruce growled.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Gotham Mission Part 1**

 _(In the Tower)_

 _After their run in with GCPD, the three returned back to the teleportation position in the abandoned construction site. Waiting for them was both teams. Gabriel had a hard time looking at them._

"IT's ok Gabriel; we all have our origin stories…" Superman said. "But we have business to attend to." Batman sighed. "Like?" Oliver grunted. "We actually have to work on that cure, while digging into the companies for any information; we have to have actual work done. This will allow for no suspicion from that maniac, or those monsters." Bruce answered. "Also, there's a problem in Gotham." Nightwing explained. "What problem?" Robin asked. "Joker, his gang of crazy, and Bane are on the loose. A squad is going there to help GCPD find and capture them. They will be from our team." Dick explained. "Who's' going?" Batgirl asked.

 _Dick had been contemplating on who'd be sent. Then his mind had been made up._

"The squad will consist of: me, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Guardian, and Dark Beast. Aqualad, you have command while I'm gone." Dick replied.

 _The group and Kaldur nodded. Beast Boy walked up to Gabriel._

"You gonna be ok?" BB asked. "Yeah, I just need to work some kinks out of my system tomorrow." The shifter grunted.

 _Gabriel walked to his room. He shut the door and laid back onto the bed. His mind drifted to back at his parents' lab. He remembered visits from cops who 'disliked' the 'strangers' of the world 'taking their jobs'. Those police wanted to improve their situation in the world to where they longer need their protectors. Also, he'd seen cops hurt innocents, before they received their 'punishments'. He'd only killed a few before, but most were just scared to death. Gabriel growled at these memories._

 _(The next day)_

 _Gabriel had awoken from his sleep. It is now 11:00 A.M. He put on his attire and met the squad in the team's personal meeting room. The others were already there, waiting for the final member._

"Alright, everyone's here. Jim Gordon wants us to meet him in his office at noon. So we have about 35 minutes to converse about the situation." Dick said. "So Joker, Harley, their thugs, and Bane has escaped?" Guardian asked. "Yes." Dick replied. "Are we sure Bane's working with Joker? Maybe it's just a coincidence." Cassie said. "You all told me his gang was imprisoned in a location unknown to the man. I think he'd prefer himself surrounded by others after escaping. Having allies, even ones like these, would benefit his position." Gabriel replied. "Agreed, and if he isn't, we take the Joker and his gang out first. They're the greater threat." Dick added.

 _Bart shook his legs impatiently, but not at super speed._

"Can't we just go now? The longer we wait, the more time they have to do who knows what!" Kid Flash grunted.

 _The others looked at their leader._

"Bart's right, we shouldn't waste any time. Let's go!" Dick grunted.

 _The other left, but Dick put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder to stop him. The shifter turned to look at Dick._

"You going to be ok?" Dick asked. "Just dealing with these bad memories." Gabriel sighed. "Perhaps Detective Burns could relax you." Dick grunted. "As I said: I doubt she's actually into me." Gabriel grunted. "Come on, we should go." Nightwing said. "Right." Dark beast replied.

 _(GCPD, Gordon's office)_

 _Gordon sat in his chair facing the windows staring out at Gotham._

"Commissioner, they've arrived." A cop said, after opening the door. "Send them in; we don't have any time to waste." Gordon said, not turning his chair around.

 _The man could hear them walk in. He turned around to see those Nightwing chose. The man became pleased to see Nightwing personally there. Like him, Gordon preferred to still be in field work. Dark Beast's presence also interested him. The shapeshifter's existence is still new to the man. There was something about him that made Gordon strange, the good kind of strange though._

"Good to see you all here. We've received reports of…familiar laughing coming from an abandoned carnival on Gotham's east side. Also, equipment belonging to those maniacs was stolen from secured storage early this morning. Some of those guards had the same creepy smiles and no pulses…the others are missing. Parts of the storage units were literally ripped opened." Gordon explained. "They're working together alright. Your instincts were right, Dark Beast." Nigtwing grunted. "Good to know we have more than one individual working on this case who listens to their gut." Jim chuckled, half-heartedly.

 _Gabriel nodded as a gesture of thanks. Jim nodded back._

"A few of my detectives will accompany you. Don't worry Gabriel, Detective Adams, the one who said who would put you down, won't be working with you all." Jim said. "You told him his name?" Guardian grunted. "The commissioner can be trusted. We trust him." Dick said. "Don't worry; I don't know anyone named Gabriel anyways." Jim laughed. "So who's going to be with us?" Kid Flash asked. "Here they come now." Jim said.

 _The squad turned to look at their allies. A few detectives walked in. Gordon introduced them._

"This is Detective Johnson, Marcus, Drake, and Burns." Gordon said.

 _Detective Johnson is a man in about his early 30's. His blonde hair is fashioned in a flat top and he's clean shaven while his ice blue eyes give him a piercing look. The man stands a few inches shorter than Gabriel. Detective Marcus is in his 30's as well. His dirty blonde hair is covered by his white cap. The man's brown eyes gave him a warmer look than Johnson, but the scars on his neck represented his rough past. Detective Drake is in his late 20's, and his long golden-brown hair is drawn out into a long ponytail. The man's ocean blue eyes gave him the same deep look as Bruce Wayne, but not on the same level. The final detective Gabriel already knew. The beautiful detective flashed her attractive features before the group, but still had the poise of a cop._

"Hello handsome." Burns chuckled. "Why thank you gorgeous." Bart chuckled. "Sorry kid, I was talking to tall, dark, and handsome over there." The detective chuckled, her eyes on Gabriel.

 _Cassie, Mal, and the other detectives chuckled at Bart's disappointment._

"You all have been briefed on the situation and where to find them. Be careful and Nightwing…protect them." Jim said. "You're not coming?" Dick asked. "Unfortunately, my hands are tied with city hall's calls about this new testing they want the GCPD to sign up for." Jim grunted. "What testing?" Mal asked. "Some kind of serum organized by this Evolved Industries." Jim answered.

 _Gabriel gave out a low growl. Dick turned to look at him; Gabriel saw this and calmed down. Nightwing nodded at him, his expression full of relief._

"Let's go." Dick said.

 _The group walked out and headed for east Gotham._

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Gotham Mission Part 2**

 _(East Gotham)_

 _The group stood outside the abandoned carnival on the east side of Gotham. Many of the slums are hear, but they're abandoned. No doubt Joker was here. He's infamous in Gotham, and almost all fear him. Batman has had many battles with the psychopath, but never killed him. When Gabriel learned this, he was horrified at how many were murdered by letting the mad clown live. While they'd agreed to take all of them in alive, Gabriel was unsure of the situation. His instincts told him it wouldn't work well for the future._

"Ok, stay sharp everyone. There's no telling what Joker has planned. With all their supplies taken back, Bane will also be able to utilize his super strength formula. The others will just have your standard weaponry. Wonder Girl, I you are to take on Harley. Guardian, Kid Flash, you two and the detectives deal with the thugs. I'll take Joker. Dark Beast, you handle Bane. I know your policy on women, so you fight the big guy. But make sure to help in things go south." Dick said. "I've reviewed her file and seen the tapes; I might be able to bend my policy as you put it." Gabriel replied.

 _The group followed Nightwing's lead through the grounds. The detectives had collected assault rifles from the GCPD armory. While Nightwing was unhappy with their choice of weaponry, Jim insisted that his men be protected and well-armed. That and they had two extra pistols, one on either hip. The heroes stood around the detectives, making a protective barrier. They came up on a building which held a staircase leading underground. Nightwing gave the signal to move in slowly. The staircase is dimly lit, just enough to where everyone could see. The group could hear the Joker's maniacal laughter. It wasn't a pretty sound._

"Man I hate that guy." Johnson grunted. "Same here." Marcus added.

 _Nightwing glared at them. The detectives went silent; they understood the young man's message quite clearly. The group continued to make their way down to the floor level. There is a hallway with one door at the end. Dick nodded to Bart, who nodded in reply. He used his speed to carefully check the hallway for any traps the Joker had set. If he had, Bart's speed would be able to bypass them without setting them off yet also be able to disarm them. His training with the Flash had greatened his abilities; they'd tested it on several occasions. Bart made a once over and nodded at Dick. The coast was clear. Nightwing nodded back, and the group followed._

"Ah hon, when do we get to test out the new stuff?" An annoying voice from deep within the room asked. "You heard the orders, we wait." A voice with a thick Hispanic accent replied. "I didn't ask you Taco Bell! I asked my sweetheart!" Harley hissed. "Don't worry, once we've finished our work and I learn of my gang's location, you won't see me again. I sick of being around you tontos locos (crazy fools)!" Bane snarled. "Enough! I'm getting a migraine! Why don't we test this new...hehe…contraption?" Joker giggled. "No, you know the orders." Bane growled.

 _In the hallway the group is listening carefully. Unfortunately, Johnson, Marcus, and drake are getting impatient._

"Come on, let's go in and kick their asses." Drake grunted. "Yeah, I want to burn a clip into Joker's ass." Marcus hissed. "We wait any longer; they'll discover we're here. The element of surprise is ours." Johnson added. "No, we're learning something about a larger plan." Dick retorted. "What do you suggest?" Guardian asked. "Dark Beast, Atom created this device for metahumans who'd join that could in some way shrink to use in spy missions." Dick said as he pulled out of his gear pack on his hip.

 _Nightwing had the shifter take off his hood then placed the device on Gabriel's face, the thin metal strap wrapped around his ear. The main part of the tech is in front of his left eye. Nightwing pulled a larger device out of his pack. He pressed a button, and a holographic screen appeared. The screen displayed Nightwing._

"This will allow us to see and hear what you do. Change into something small so they won't see you. Wait there and we'll find out what we can from them." Dick explained. "Got it." Gabriel replied. "Be careful handsome." Burns whispered in Gabriel's right ear.

 _The shifter gulped then shifted into a black mouse. He scurried off to the room._

"Do you really like him, or are you just playing him? He doesn't have a lot of experience with beautiful women even though he's fond of them." Dick asked. "I'll keep that to myself and then I'll tell him, when we're alone later." Burns chuckled. "Lucky dog." Bart hissed.

 _(In the room)_

 _Gabriel saw at least 40 thugs with baggy clothing while wearing clown masks and holding shotguns. Bane stood against a wall with his arms crossed. His source of power, the venom supply, used to grant him his iconic larger form and greater strength is attached back to his body via the tube and 'implantation' device. Harley looked just like he seen her in the files. She's about 5 feet and 5 inches tall, wears the red, black, and white jester costume and has a white and black painted face. By her side is a huge mallet. Joker sat in a wooden chair, looking at a canister filled with gray liquid. Gabriel found a hole to shelter himself in while watching the group._

"Remind me of these…orders?" Joker grunted, an unamused look on his painted face. "Urg…We introduce the serum to one of your men when we capture a few cops…or one or all of the freaks guarding this damn city. Got that idiota (idiot)?" Bane hissed. "Oh come on!...you want to find out what this stuff can do too! Let's unleash it! See what it does to this city! HAHA!" Joker screamed. "No! You this is an experiment they're running! Most of the Light may be gone, but there are still some left. Now they have a new weapon! One even greater than when they allied with those fools, the Reach!" The hispanic villain growled. "Forget them! I want to have some fun! Hahaha!...Gah!" Joker laughed until a muscular hand grabbed his throat.

 _Bane had used the venom to change him into his powered up state. He snatched away the canister. The thugs and Harley reached for their weapons._

"Put down your weapons, I'm not going to hurt him." Bane growled, then released the mad clown.

 _Joker coughed as he rubbed his throat._

 _(In the hallway)_

 _The group had been watching the entire thing. Dick was debating in his mind about what was going on. To his dismay, the three male detectives had had it with hearing the 'plan' of their targets. They rushed towards the room, as they did; they knocked over the others who were rolling on the ground in confusion._

"You idiots." Dick snarled as he got to his feet and put away the device. "Damn it." Guardian hissed. "Kid Flash, get in there and snatch away their guns." Nightwing said, not looking at him. "Sure…but could you tell this got to get his ass of me?" Bart hissed.

 _Dick turned to look at what he meant. Guardian had fallen on top of Bart. Nightwing 'face-palmed'._

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gotham Mission Part 3**

 _(In the underground room, five minutes earlier)_

 _Gabriel continued to watch what is going on. Joker kept babbling about the gray liquid in the canister._

"That man thought he was all high and mighty coming in here, declaring like he was the damn King of England." Joker growled. "That man could kill you without looking if he wanted to." Bane snarled. "Just because he's the master of ASSassination, he thinks he's the world's wonder child…Hahaha! You see what I did there?! Hahaha!" Joker laughed, his gang laughing with him. "What was his name again?" Harley stopped laughing for a moment to ask. "Deathstroke…Deathstroke! That company has been working on the serum while the Light made its deals with the Reach and…" Bane continued to growl, but was interrupted, "GCPD! Drop you weapons and put your hands in the air!"

 _Dark Beast's eyes widened in shock at the detectives' entrance. While he'd normally hear those entering and leaving a place, his attention was so fixated on the conversation, even he didn't notice them enter. Bane grinned then tossed the canister to the Joker who caught it, a wicked smile on his face._

"Subdue them!" Joker commanded, his voice a mad bark.

 _Before a single shot could be fired, a blur of yellow slammed into each of the masked thugs. Their shotguns had been busted and scattered on the ground. Nightwing and the others rushed into the room. Joker's wicked smile actually spread._

"Now it's a party! I'll just hold onto this." Joker laughed as he put the canister into his purple coat. "You idiots!" Burns growled at her fellow detectives. "Well, the gang's all here." Joker cackled. "Surrender and make this easy on yourselves!" Cassie commanded. "You presume to command me? Do you know who I am, princess? I am the Clown Prince of Crime! I am the King of Chaos! I am the Joker!" The psychopath screamed. "Yeah, like I care." Wonder Girl hissed back. "Remember, we're taking them in for questioning."Nightwing called out. "As I knew it would be so: you and your funny policy wonder boy! Now…Get 'em boys!" Joker shouted.

 _The thugs yelled and shouted as they raced forward, some picking up metal pieces of the broken guns._

"You know who you're facing! Go!" Nightwing shouted, before racing forward, the others following him.

 _Gabriel raced out of the hole and ran towards Bane. He stood beside the Joker and Harley who watched the brawl. The detectives 'crossed guns' with the thugs who picked up the various metal parts of their former shotguns. Guardian punched away of the thugs before some of them piled on him. Bart raced around knocking thugs both armed and unarmed. Wonder Girl had picked Nightwing off the ground and flew both of them towards their targets. Cassie dropped Dick in front of the Joker. Harley snatched her mallet and leapt at the young girl. Bane stepped in front of the former apprentice of Batman._

"I've waited a long time for this rematch." Bane growled as he popped his now huge knuckles. "You're going to keep waiting. Thanks Gabriel." Nightwing said, as he caught the device that he gave his teammate when it was thrown to him and put it away in his pack in just a matter of a few moments.

 _Bane's expression of anger turned into of one confusion. Then he saw a shadow of something appear on the ground. Slowly it became larger. He turned to see its owner, and his eyes widened. Before him stood a great black bear with emerald green eyes glaring at him._

"Ah carajo (hell)." Bane gulped.

 _The beast opened its maws and let out a bellowing roar before swiping a huge paw. The blow hit the villain in his side, knocking him several feet. Bane got back on his feet and shook off the hit._

"Ok amigo (friend), let's rumble. RAAAHH!" Bane growled as he raced forward.

 _Dark Beast growled himself as he charged at the Hispanic villain. Both slammed into each other._

"Well bird boy, let's tango. HA!" Joker laughed as he pulled out a long, sharp switchblade knife and lunged.

 _Nightwing dodged the attack. He threw forth a punch, hitting the Joker in the stomach. This took the air out of the Joker's lungs for a moment. Dick followed this up by kicking the psychopath in the chest, sending him rolling away. Joker just laughed at this, relishing the moment. He got back on his feet and raced toward his old foe._

"Come on! Is that the best you got?!" Guardian grunted as he fought off the thugs.

 _One threw a punch forward. He side stepped and grabbed the man's arm then slung him into a few racing towards the detectives. Another tossed a metal barrel of a shotgun. Mal grabbed the barrel in midair and chucked it back. The barrel hit the thugs in his gut and sent him sprawling onto the floor._

"Yeah! Who's next?!" Mal bellowed. "Oops! Missed me!" Bart laughed as he effortlessly dodged the punches from the clumsy thugs.

 _Bart raced around them, punching them in multiple spots. Kid Flash raced around hitting the various thugs left and right._

"Ugh! Gah!" Marcus grunted as he wrestled with a large thug.

 _The minion head-butted the detective, a crack resonated in the room as a result. Above his eyes, a cut that is bleeding fast is marked on the detective's forehead. He grabbed the mask and pulled it off. That revealed the face of a rather unpleasant looking thug with several bruises and broke bones no doubt from previous encounters with Batman or from the times Joker was bored._

"Uh! You can keep the mask own!" The cop grunted in disgust before hitting the thug with the rifle that had been cast aside when he was tackled by the vary goon pinning him.

 _Johnson and Drake were rather even in their fights with the thugs they faced off against. Burns on the other hand, beat her opens with much greater ease than her fellow detectives. She'd been trained in taekwondo for several years so she was more than a match for these brutes. She practically danced around the goons as she hit them with fist, foot, and gun barrel._

"Come on girly! Hahaha!" Harley cackled as she twirled her mallet around in the air before Wonder Girl. "Why not you crazy bitch." Cassie hissed. "Brat!" Harley snarled as she began swiping her weapon at the super powered girl.

 _Cassie blocked each hit with her bracelets easily. The look on her face displayed she wasn't impressed with Joker's…uh…ally… The girl began irritated quickly and grabbed the mallet mid-swing and then punched Harley in the face, sending her flying. The young amazon flicked the blood off her fist and tossed the mallet aside and then flew back to help the others with the thugs._

"Ha! Rah! Come one birdy! Let's see how long before I clip your wings! Rah!" Joker taunted as he continued to slash with his knife. "In your dreams you crazy son of a bitch!" Dick snarled as he dodged each of the attacks.

 _Nightwing leapt over Joker and sent forth a drop kick into the clown's chest. Joker rolled on the ground, this time grunting in pain. The knife flew from his hand and the canister rolled away a few feet from the villain undamaged. Dick didn't notice this and turned to see the brawl going on between Bane and Gabriel._

"Grah! Come on usted bastardo (you bastard)!" The villain grunted as he struggled to hold off the mauling mass of fury.

 _Dark Beast snapped his fearsome jaws at the man's face. Bane's eyes opened wide with terror as he moved his exposed head out of the way of those huge jaws and teeth. He tried to toss off the bear, but this exposed the tube that contained the source of his strength. Gabriel slashed his huge claws slicing apart the tube. Bane's eyes filled with horror._

"NO! AHH!" The villain cried out as the transformation turned him back to his original form.

 _All the villains and thugs had been beaten._

"Well…that was fun…" Mal chuckled, breathing hard. "Yeah…"Bart added at his side. "Call the commissioner…we've got prisoners to interrogate. I'll call the Watchtower." Nightwing said.

 _Dark Beast stared at Burns, who was breathing heavily herself but winked at him. The shifter's eyes widened with surprise, but he turned away with embarrassment. This distraction allowed Bane to run towards Joker's broken heap and snatch away the canister. Before Dick could react, Bane kicked him away._

"I guess this will have to do for a test." Bane grunted, then opened the canister and drank its content.

 _Bane dropped the canister and screamed in pain as the serum started to take effect. The heroes and detectives were so shocked they just stood and watched._

"Urgh!...Ye…Yes…I can feel it…The power…" Bane grunted in what sounded like triumph.

 _The group could see the man's figure fill out with muscles, but not to the degree of which the body had become accustomed to. Bane's lean figure turned into what one would associate with a bodybuilder. Bane laughed, his voice now deeper. His eyes now glow an ocean blue hue. The man grinned as he popped his neck when he moved it side to side._

"Let the test begin." The man chuckled. "Go!" Nightwing shouted. "Wait! We don't know…" Gabriel shout fell on deaf ears.

 _Nightwing and Guardian leapt at Bane, ready to punch him in unison. The villain grinned and side-stepped the attacks with a moment. They slammed into each other. As they fell back, Bane grabbed each of them and slung them to either side of the room. Two thuds echoed through the room as they hit the walls. Bart raced forward. Shockingly, the villain rushed at the speedster. While not as fast, his new movement velocity allowed him to knock over the time-traveler with ease onto the ground in a heap. Cassie flew towards him and threw forth a punch. Bane caught it midair with one hand. He readied his own punch, but a great mass hit him in his side. This caused his hold on Wonder Girl to vanish. Cassie lowered to the ground as she watched Dark Beast brawl with Bane once again._

'He's stronger now…no that serum! It looks like the one my parents injected me with!' Gabriel gasped in his mind. "What's wrong amigo (friend)? Shocked? Hehe…"Bane chuckled as he matched Gabriel's strength.

 _The shifter bellowed in the man's face. Bane yelled back. Then they both head-butted each other. They each took a few steps back to shake off the collision. But they ran back into the fray. They continued to wrestle, their strength equal. They traded blows in ferocious swiftness. Something had to give, and it did. Gabriel threw a swipe at Bane's head and sent him flying. The others came to stand beside the shifter as they looked at Bane on the ground._

"Ugh…bastardo (bastard)… We're not done! Rah…Ugh... AHH!" Bane grumbled as he got on his feet then screamed as a great pain overcame him.

 _Bane's eyes no longer glow, but a gray liquid started to slither from the villain's mouth. Bane's hands went to his stomach as he screeched in pain. Hi muscular figure very slowly began to deteriorate. He slumped to the ground as he rolled and cried in pain._

"Nightwing to Watchtower…we have a major problem…" Dick grunted as he pressed the communicator 'connector' in his ear. "Sir, we need clean up down here." Burns added as she called Gordon on her phone.

 _(15 minutes later)_

 _About 20 more cops, Jim, Batman, and Green Lantern, John Stewart, appeared on the scene. Batman and Jim agreed to allow the team and the League to take Bane in for testing and treatment. The others would be taken to Arkham. Burns led Joker in cuffs._

"Alright clown, you're going back to Arkham." She snarled.

 _Gabriel and the others stood in the shadows._

"What happened back there Gabriel?" Mal asked. "I'll try and…" Gabriel couldn't finish his sentence when the scream of a terrified woman is heard.

 _The spotted Joker held Detective Burns with his cuffed hands on either side of her throat and the metal link choking her._

"Back off coppers! Take one step, and the pretty one gets a new haircut! Hahaha!" Joker laughed.

 _The others ran out of the shadows._

"Let her go, Joker!" Batman shouted. "Sorry Batsy! But I'm doing no such thing! I have demands!" Joker shouted. "What demands?" Jim grunted. "No Gordon, you can't give him what he wants!" Batman growled. "If I don't he'll kill her!" Jim grunted.

 _Batman grunted in anger._

"I want a car, some guns, and an order of large fries please! Hahaha!" Joker cackled. "Please...gah...shoot him…" Burns wheezed, her breath being taken from the constriction. "I won't kill him." Batman refuse. "Well we have another soon to be murdered innocent won't we Bats?" Joker taunted. "Batman!" Jim grunted.

 _He raised his pistol, but Batman snatched it from his hands._

"No!...P-Please!" Burns gasped.

 _A black mass snatched Joker from the back. Burns rolled free and took in heavy gasps of breath. Jim rushed to her side. They saw the dark shape pull Joker into the darkness._

"N-No, w-wait! W-Wait! UGH AGH! AHH!" Joker screamed in fear and pain in the blackness.

 _Harley screamed in shock at the hidden scene. Everyone present could hear sickening cries, the cracking of bones, and savage snarls heard in the darkness. Then it stopped, and blood slithered from the dark. Out of the dark cam Gabriel in his wolf form, his muzzle painted red, and Joker's severed head in his jaws. Everyone gasped at the sight. Gabriel growled._

 _(From atop a building overlooking the scene)_

 _A man in a black and orange suit kneeled down at the edge of the building's roof, binoculars in hand at his eye level. He lowered them, revealing one eyes only not covered. He put away the binoculars in his satchel and pushed a button on a device on is wrist._

"This is Deathstroke…we have a new development…" Slade grunted.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Decision To Make**

 _(The Watchtower, a few hours later)_

 _After the incident, Joker's literal parted body was taken to GCPD and his 'former' gang was sent to Arkham. Harley cried in horror and sorrow the entire way. But she couldn't make a single threat, for she was utterly terrified by the one who killed her 'soulmate'. Jim wanted to talk to Gabriel, but Batman informed him the teams needed to have a chat with the new recruit. Burns saw the shapeshifter had to go, and informed him that they'd talk later. The team was shocked by Dark beast's act of executing the Joker. They had a policy of no killing, but Gabriel's action wasn't t truly unjustified. Also, they'd seen him not kill as well. Nightwing had front row seats to the show where the shifter had spared some thieves. But the Joker wasn't a thief…he was a psychopathic mass murderer. But the group could tell Batman wasn't happy at all. They were now in the part of the tower where they first 'interviewed' the shifter._

"WE DON'T KILL! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IT IS!" Batman roared, his voice full of rage. "Bruce..." Diana started to say, but Batman continued to rage, "DOING THAT MAKES US NO BETTER THAN THEM! YOU REMADE THE CRIMES HE HAS COMMITTEDIN THE PAST! I SHOULD PUT YOU IN JAIL FOR THIS!"

 _Wonder Girl who'd been sitting with her boyfriend, Robin, stood up._

"He saved that woman's life! It was a matter of life and death! How can you think so lowly of him?!" She shouted in the shifter's response. "THERE WASANOTHER WAY! IF HE'D JUST GRABBED HIM AND PINNED HIM I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE WITH THAT! BUT HE BIT JOKER'S HEAD OFF!" The Dark Knight bellowed in response. "My teeth were already deep in his throat when I grabbed him…He would've died even if I hadn't taken that monster's head off." The shifter grunted, his voice full of annoyance. "WHAT?! THAN..." The Caped Crusader started to say when the sound of splintering wood is heard.

 _Gabriel had punched the table. The wood that made the table is made of Live Oak, an incredibly tough wood, and Gabriel's fist literally punched nearly through the wood. The cracks reached out a few feet._

"What than…?...Are you saying find another way to have stopped that monster from hurting her? There wasn't time! IF I DIDN'T SHE'D BE DEAD! THANI WOULD'VE RIPPED HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!" The shifter howled. "Than…" Batman started to say, but was interrupted again by the shifter, "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! ARE GOING TO PUT ME INTO A CAGE?!"

 _The others turned to look at Batman. The Dark Knight's furious gaze changed some. Now his expression while still had anger, now also held slight confusion. He knew of the youth's history of being tortured in a lab for years…by his own parents no less. Going to jail would only enrage Gabriel, not contain him._

"Well than… You're off the team." Bruce grunted.

 _Many of the heroes, both of the team and League protested this. Two who were dead set against Gabriel leaving are Beast Boy and Wolf._

"You can't do that! He's saved more lives than he's taken! And those he killed took innocent lives! He saved that woman's life! Besides! He's a member of our team, not yours!" The green changeling shouted.

 _Wolf growled at Batman, his yellow eyes full of anger. He peeled his lips back, revealing his sharp fangs._

"Then it's Dick's choice. He's the leader of the team…" Bruce replied.

 _The young heroes looked at Nightwing, their expressions said it all. Dick was conflicted on the issue. He had a policy of no killing like his former mentor. But he'd soon the good in Gabriel. The shapeshifter leapt to the defense of the woman who was about to die at the hands of that maniac Joker. He protected the team when a more powerful version of Bane beat up the team._

"You have a decision to make, Dick." Batman said.

 _Gabriel didn't even look; he figured what was going to happen. Dick thought long and hard, but finally came to a conclusion._

"Gabriel, you're not off the team…but you're suspended from its activities until Evolved Industries is taken down." Dick announced.

 _The team was furious. They shouted in protest of the decision. Gabriel stood up, but had his head down and back to Dick. Everyone became quiet. They thought a fight was going to break out._

'He doesn't deserve this. Yes, he broke the rule Nightwing always implored…but he did it to save a woman's life.' BB thought to himself, his expression one of sorrow.

 _Gabriel turned to face Dick. Nightwing was unsure of what was going to happen._

'Please don't attack him, Gabriel…' Dinah pleaded in her mind. 'Neptune's beard…he's just staring at him…what is he planning to do next?' Lagoon Boy thought to himself.

 _Megan and J'onn tried reading the shifter's mind, but still could only reach so far. But this time, they couldn't read anything. There was something very strange with Gabriel._

"Gabriel…I…" Dick stammered, but couldn't finish. "Was that video recorded? You all seemed like you ran in before the most important pieces of information were revealed." Gabriel asked. "Y-Yes…it was…" Dick replied. "Good, you all need to watch it…Oh…the serum in the canister…it was similar to the one my parents injected me with. Bane's was gray, but mine was black." Gabriel grunted, then walked away.

 _Those present looked at one another in surprise and confusion._

"Let's put this on the big screen." Dick said.

 _After a few moments, Dick connected the recorded footage to the holographic screen. They watched everything, and gasped._

"This is bigger than we thought." Superman gasped. "Deathstroke escaped the maximum security prison he was sent to only a month after wards. He's laid low ever since…we haven't heard from Vandal Savage either…something is off." Batman grunted. "Dick…I believe our friend just disobeyed your orders, and helped us with our 'activities'." Conner chuckled. "He did indeed." Dick replied, an amused grin on his face.

 _Batman groaned in annoyance._

"I'm liking Gabriel more and more with each passing day." Red Arrow chuckled.

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Time Table**

 _(Gotham City, present, morning)_

 _In an alley far to the south side of Gotham City, Deathstroke walks all the way to the alley's dead end. On the wall there is a spray painting of a warrior angel with an aura of white light surrounding him and wielding a gleaming longsword. Deathstroke walks up to the painting and says something a foreign language. The wall opened like doors to a hall. The mercenary walked into the hidden area and the wall shut behind him. He continued to walk through the blank hallway as he moved towards the end of the hall where he could see a light shining._

'They won't be happy.' Slade grunted in his mind.

 _He finally entered the lite room. A tall man with a long navy blue robe and dark hair has his back turned to Deathstroke._

"Time to get started." The man grunted, his voice rough as stone.

 _The room's circular shape was suddenly held the screens of people attending this meeting from afar._

"How was testing?" A familiar voice asked. "Bane apparently was the one to drink it." Slade answered. "What?! That fool Joker was supposed to use it on one of his minions!" Another voice growled, this voice belonging to a woman. "He was one of our main suppliers of muscle, how could you let him do that?" A new yet familiar voice, belonging to a man. "There were complications…" Wilson replied.

 _Those 'present' had confused looks on their faces._

"What do you mean: complications?" The voice of a grizzled man growled. "Yes…I would like to hear this as well." The man whose back had been turned, now faced Deathstroke, revealed to be Vandal Savage.

 _Before Slade could answer, a pair of sickening voices screeched in rage._

"HOW DID THE SERUM WORK OUT?! DID IT FUNCTION WELL?!" A horrific voice, vaguely belonging to a man bellowed. "HOW DID THE SUBJECT'S ABILITIES HANDLE?!" The blood chilling voice of what could be a woman hissed.

 _The others attending the meeting grimaced as if their ears had been harmed by the hollering._

"Patience…please…I would like to know as well…but first…what complications?" Savage grunted, his voice trying to veil his anger with calmness. "The young heroes launched an attack on Joker's hideout before someone could be captured to see the outer effects of the serum." Slade answered.

 _Vandal Savage's hands clenched into fists. The young heroes, especially Kaldur, had foiled many plans of the Light, his plans. Now, his plans to rebuild the Light were already being foiled by the same teens that destroyed the ties between his organization and the Reach some months ago._

"These children have been a thorn in my side for too long. But we'll get to that later. Did Bane at least test out the serum's effects?" Savage growled. "I believe so; the young heroes appeared to have taken quite the hits. Of course I can't say for sure, I couldn't risk showing myself. But from what I saw…the serum was mostly successful." The mercenary replied.

 _Vandal was about to ask a question, but a sound was heard next to him. A swirling red vortex appeared beside him. From the vortex appeared Klarion the Witch Boy and his familiar, Teekl. That same creepy look on his face is painted there, but vanished once he heard a most unpleasant noise._

"MOSTLY?! MOSTLY?!" The same two voices screeched with fury. "Enough! Let him speak!" Vandal growled.

 _The owners of the voices grunted in annoyance, but didn't hush up._

"Can't I just…" Klarion started to offer, but the shaking head of Vandal Savage answered the question.

 _Klarion crossed his arm in disappointment._

"What errors came about?" Savage grunted. "I only saw what happened to Bane when he was drug out. Apparently his muscles were deteriorating and some strange gray liquid was coming out of his mouth. He didn't look good." Slade said. "Hmm…Interesting…Perhaps a flaw in the utilization of the DNA splicing?" Savage grunted. "We'll have to look into that." One of the familiar voices said. "Perhaps you should be put in charge of that area Luthor…maybe you can actually get that to work out." Savage growled. "WHAT?!" The two voices hissed. "I think I'd prefer just funding and giving suggestions." Lex gulped, but his expression is one of annoyance. "I don't blame you." The feminine voice murmured. "Queen Bee, how do your 'volunteers' find the situation to become our newest guinea pigs?" Savage chuckled. "They loved the offer…Haha…" Bee purred, her voice one of sweet seduction.

 _Savage chuckled while Klarion and Teekl just laughed hysterically._

"Ra's…will your men be ready to undertake the final product? I want the most skilled warrior as those with the new powers." Savage said. "They are ready to die for our cause." The leader of the League of Shadows answered. "Before I forget…after this meeting…I want you to kill Joker…as an example…sneak into Arkham and gut that fool. Now..." Savage didn't get to finish his sentence, for Slade interrupted him, "Sir…he's already dead…."

 _Everyone looked at him, their expression filled with amusement._

"You already did?...Perhaps…" Again Savage didn't get to finish, for Slade grunted, "I didn't kill him sir…But I did see him die…"

 _Now everyone's expressions were filled with confusion._

"How did he die? The police?" Luthor asked. "No." Slade replied. "Bane?" Ra's asked. "No." The mercenary answered. "Than pray tell who?" Vandal grunted. "That's…difficult to explain…" Slade replied. "Try your best." Savage sighed.

 _Deathstroke pressed a button on the device on his right hand. A holographic screen appeared. There were apparent keys on the screen, and the mercenary started typing._

"It's better that I show you. When I watched I had one of my gadgets recording the incident…I'm connecting the feed to your screens…" Slade explained.

 _After a few moments, the recording appeared on their individual feeds and began watching. To say they least, everyone present was surprised. Not long after, the recording stopped and vanished._

"What was that?" Savage gasped, his voice depicting his dumb-foundedness. "Apparently they have one among their number not afraid to kill." Ra's explained. "I don't think so! Once those stupid goody-two shoes saw that, they probably kicked him to the curb or threw him in jail!" Klarion hissed. "Impressive capability." Queen Bee stated, her voice displaying how serious she is. "If Klarion is correct, perhaps we can persuade this outcast to join us…" Savage said. "I doubt it, you saw the recording. He protected that woman…he's won't join us…he'd try to kill us before he'd sign up." Deathstroke grunted. "As much as I hate to say I'm wrong…I am…Slade is correct, he's just someone in our way…though this may prove a challenge…but we'll deal with him like the others…" Savage sighed. "N-No…i-it c-can't b-be…" The two annoying voices now gasped.

 _The others were surprised by what sounded like disbelief in the voices of their…allies…_

"You know that hero?...Before he changed he was wearing a hood…we couldn't see the identity of the boy…"Savage asked, turning to face the screens holding the images of the owners of the voices. "He's…our son…" John gasped, his eyes wide with shock. "He died…in the lab's fire…months ago…" Carrie added.

 _Those present were silent by the statements. Savage turned to Deathstroke._

"It seems our time table has to be changed…If we are going to be victorious in all our pursuits…all of them…but as I said before…to deal with the children…" Savage growled. "What do you want me to do, sir?" Slade asked. "I've built you your own team." Savage chuckled, standing aside.

 _Several figures walk out from the shadows._

'This should be interesting…' Slade mused in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Development**

 _(The Watchtower, the next day)_

 _Dark Beast had left the Watchtower for Gotham to clear his head then rendezvous with Detective Burns. For now, the team is talking in their personal discussion room. The meeting hadn't started yet, for Nightwing was still organizing his 'presentation', and the others were just talking about current predicaments._

"I still can't believe Batman wanted Gabriel off our team. I mean who does he think he is?" Superboy snarled. "He's Batman, and the leader of the Justice League. That and his former protégé is the leader of this team would listen to him…" Batgirl answered grimly. "That still doesn't give him the right to want to kick him off this team! I may not agree with what Gabriel does, but his reasons are more than understandable! I was in a similar position." Conner grunted in anger. "I'm not fond of the situation either." Barbara replied.

 _BB wasn't his usual talkative self. He'd slowly yet progressively developed a bond of friendship with his fellow shapeshifter. Megan noticed this all to well._

"Gar, it's ok…you guys can still hang out…what were you all talking about last week? You two said it would change our position in battles with the enemy. What did you two mean by that?" Megan asked. "Oh...we were hoping to see if we could try to change into…" BB started to say, but Dick interrupted the conversation going on, "Alright everyone, time to get started."

 _Those present sighed and turned to face him. Nightwing wasn't happy with the situation either. Like Conner, he didn't agree with the shifter's method…but he'd seen the good in him. That and Gabriel had saved them from a long, brutal beating by a stronger Bane._

"I know you all aren't happy with the situation. I do not like it either…but perhaps this time will allow Gabriel to cool off and rethink his methods." Dick stated.

 _La'gaan laughed at Dick's announcement. Everyone's gaze fell on him._

"Please, Gabriel is as fierce as a Great White as I've ever seen anyone. Yes I know he hasn't killed all he's come across…but I saw the look in his eyes that day I failed at my attempt to subdue him…he will still kill…and to be honest, Joker deserved it…I just wish I could've been there to see it up close." Lagoon Boy explained. "He's right, Gabriel wouldn't hesitate to do what he did again…I'm sure of it." Kaldur added.

 _Dick sighed, but he didn't press the matter. Then he 'pulled up' a holographic screen to utilize the instructions in 'visible matters' as Nightwing explained the situation._

"To understand the situation of Bane's new powers, I will be sending a squad to collect as much of the excessive serum from the carnival as possible. When there, they will also look for any signs of Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. Batman believes he might go there to destroy or collect the evidence himself to delay us. If you spot him: pursue and engage. But contact the Watchtower so we can send backup to your location." Dick explained. "How much is left?" Jaime asked. "Enough to where we could possibly analyze the characteristics of the serum." Nightwing replied.

 _Everyone nodded._

"The squad will consist of: Static, M'gann, Blue Beetle, Robin, Guardian, and Superboy is your squad leader. Mal, take them to the location and be on guard." Dick explained.

 _The chosen few stood up and left. The others then began to leave on their own. Dick put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder._

"I'm sorry about the situation with Gabriel, but this is the way it's got to be." Dick sighed. "First lying about Artemis's death...now this…I just hope we take down Evolved Industries…because if we don't…then Gabriel won't ever be back on the team." Garfield hissed, not even turning to look at Dick.

 _Dick turned away and let go of Garfield, who just walked away. Beast Boy wasn't lying. Dick had ordered that Gabriel couldn't participate in the team's activities until Evolved Industries was taken down. More and more, it looked like the Light had major influence on the company. There was something really strange about EI, and Dick is determined to unearth the secrets._

 _(10 minutes later, East Gotham, secret underground room of the abandoned carnival)_

 _The squad had arrived in the room. A few of them almost vomited at the sight of the amount of blood Joker lost because of Gabriel's brutal attack. They looked around the room and few the spot where Bane had literally coughed up the serum itself. M'gann and Robin carefully gathered the liquid while the others stood watch. Instead of using radio communication, the group was utilizing M'gann's psychic link._

'How's it looking guys?' Jaime asked. 'Gray and gross.' M'gann grunted. 'They don't have strong stomachs, do they Jaime Reyes?' The scarab chuckled. 'Who's that?' Conner asked. 'You can?...Well…better late than never…guys meet scarab, scarab meet the team.' Jaime nervously replied. 'Hello everyone.' The scarab said. 'So that's…' Mal started, and Jaime replied, "Correct…' 'We'll have to explain that to everyone when we get back.' Tim said. 'Agreed.' Everyone else replied in unison.

 _It took some time, but the vials of the serum were carefully stored by M'gann._

'Ok, we've got all of it.' Tim stated. 'Good, let's patrol the surrounding area for a few minutes and see if we can find Deathstroke. If there isn't any sign or sighting of him in 10 minutes we head back to base. We need to get the serum analyzed.' Conner ordered.

 _After scanning the room once more and the carnival itself for several minutes, they headed back to the Zeta transportation device at the construction site._

 _(The Construction Site)_

 _They were lining up to head back._

"Ok, let's head back." Conner said. "Leaving so soon?" A sinister voice chuckled.

 _The group turned to see Deathstroke walking out of the shadows. The group got in fighting postures._

"Nightwing…What?! My communicator is gone!" Conner gasped. "So are the vials!" M'gann gasped. "That's right kiddies! Hehe, all of yours are gone." Another voice cackled.

 _The group turned to see a man in a yellow suit similar to the Flash's standing against their mode of teleportation. He held the communicators in his right hand, then crushed them. Then he held the vials of the serum in the other, dangling it in front of the younger heroes. A wicked grin is spread across the part of his face visible._

"Professor Zoom…" Robin growled. 'M'gann! Get to the Zeta tube and teleport back to get back-up!' Conner ordered using the link.

 _M'gann didn't even move; she just stayed in the position she'd been in for the past minute._

"M'gann! I gave you an order!" Conner hissed. "What? My link is down!" Megan replied. "How?" Static grunted. 'That would be my doing.' A deep, gravelly voice chuckled in the group's minds. "Who is that?" Mal grunted, shaking his head. "Me." The same voice said verbally.

 _The group turned to see a large silverback gorilla appear clutching onto the side of the unbuilt building._

"Gorilla Grodd." Robin hissed. "Don't forget me!" A higher pitched voice cackled.

 _A man with a jetpack with wings, a pair of large blasters, and an insect-shaped helmet flies into view._

"And me…" A deeper, yet clearly almost unintelligent voice grunted.

 _A huge individual slowly appears from the shadows close to Deathstroke. He stands about 7 feet tall and his skin is a pale blue. His hair is short, but shaggy with a white coloring. He's wearing a torn black coat and dress pants, and nothing else. His eyes glow the same pale blue as his skin._

"Solomon Grundy." Robin added. "Do you know all of them?" Static grunted, his voice depicting him both being annoyed and impressed. "Yes." Tim replied, his voice filled with no amusement. "What are you going to do now?" Slade chuckled. "Take them! RAH!" Conner shouted before/during as he leapt towards Deathstroke.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Open Relationships**

 _(Gotham City, several hours earlier)_

 _Dark Beast was walking the streets of the city, trying to clear his head of what had happened. He had been furious with Batman; he had saved a woman's life and ended a monster. If he had done things Batman's way, there would've been two bodies. He didn't let that haapen, so he acted and tore Joker apart. While Gabriel isn't fond of law enforcement, he headed to GCPD headquarters to talk to Commissioner Gordon. Nightwing had shown him the location of it some time ago, but he still clearly remembered the location._

 _(GCPD Headquarters, Several minutes later)_

 _He walked into the building to where he bumped into Detectives Johnson, Marcus, and Drake leading away a traumatized Harley Quinn. It didn't take long for her to recognize Gabriel._

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONLY WHO KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY SWEETHEART!" She screamed, her earlier fear of Gabriel had disappeared and changed into anger. "Will you shut up?!" Drake hissed, trying to keep her flailing body from actually hitting someone.

 _They had her in chains that could've restricted the movement of a mad bull. But Harley was to furious for anyone to stop her…well almost…A lithe fist smacked Harley square in the face, knocking her out cold. Gabriel turned to look at Detective Burns._

"Shut up bitch." She hissed.

 _Then her eyes fell on a familiar face. A seductive smile appeared on her beautiful face._

"Hello handsome." She purred, walking up seductively to the youth. "H-Hello…detective." Gabriel stammered, his voice thick with nervous energy.

 _Burns grinned. She found the youth's entire being quite attractive, and his shy behavior around her made him so innocent to her._

"Come to see me so soon?" She chuckled. "Uh…I came to talk to the commissioner first…but I can do that later…if that's ok with you." He answered. "I'm afraid he left work some time ago, and won't be back in until tomorrow…I just finished my shift…why don't we head to my apartment?" She cooed.

 _Even though his skin is nicely tanned, she could tell Gabriel is currently blushing._

"U-Uh, sure." He gulped.

 _A few feet away the three detectives were watching._

"Lucky bastard. Why do they always get the hot girls?" Johnson grumbled. "Because they do things we can't." Marcus replied. "Come on guys, he killed the Joker. Give him a break." Drake growled.

 _The other two detectives nodded in agreement. Joker had killed countless people repeatedly. While Batman had done a great job at scaring lesser criminals into all but quitting, the Clown Prince of Crime continued to wreak havoc on the city. While Batman had foiled ever plot by the maniac, people still died. Gabriel had quickly, and brutally ended the villain's life. That event had scared even some of the higher up criminals into hiding._

 _(About 20 minutes later)_

 _Burns had driven herself and Gabriel to her condo. While the shifter wasn't familiar with detectives' salaries, Burns's place was larger than expected. She opened the door and Gabriel walked in. Detective burns shut and locked the door behind her. He turned to face her._

"You have a nice place, detective." He said. "Call me Katherine, handsome." She purred, taking off her coat.

 _She took hold of his hand and led him to her bedroom. Her bedroom is quite the arrangement itself. Her bed is about a king-sized specimen, with silk sheets and white oak supports. To the side, her room has an open window doorway that allows for a great view of the city._

"How do you afford this place?" Dark Beast gasped. "I have my ways; hehe…let me show you." She chuckled, purring confidence in her voice.

 _Gabriel's eyes widened at the sight before him. Katherine stood before him with red lingerie bra and panties. The darkened room was illuminated by the few lights on which gave her tanned skin a beautiful fiery glow. Gabriel gulped. The grin on the woman's face said it all. She seductively walked over to the youth. Katherine pulled his hood off his head and looked into his shaking green eyes. Then she drug and tossed him onto his bed. She crawled on top of him, this hungry look in her eyes clear as anything Gabriel had ever seen._

"Mm…you look so tasty." She rasped. "I-I…" He stuttered, not knowing what to do.

 _Katherine attacked Gabriel's lips with her own. Gabriel hadn't ever experienced this before. He had no knowledge of anything of what was to happen and what's happening now. But instincts helped him some. A low growl erupted from Gabriel's throat as he moved his mouth to the woman's neck and gently bit it. The detective chuckled and moaned with pleasurable bliss. She pinned him onto the mattress and began removing his clothes. Her eyes widened with joyful surprise at Gabriel's…uh..'physique'…_

"Mm…Ready handsome?..."She chuckled.

 _The shifter just gulped, his cheeks as red as strawberries._

 _(A few hours later)_

 _After their passionate intimacy, they were now just kissing. The sheets covered their bodies except for their arms, necks, and heads._

"That was amazing." Gabriel gasped. "Mm…I know." Katherine chuckled.

 _Gabriel let out another primal growl as bit her neck again. The woman giggled with bliss and amusement._

"Down boy…let me catch my breath." She laughed. "My bad." He sighed. "Mm…I love open relationships." She chuckled. "Open relationships?" The shapeshifter asked. "Where you can be with whomever you want, no literal commitments. I'm into multiple flings with several lovers. I can't stand traditional relationships." She explained. "Your lifestyle appears to be far more enjoyable. But to each their own." The shifter said. "Exactly, so I'm fine with you being with other girls. Just come visit me…for often...and extensive dates." Katherine chuckled between the kissing. "I will." He chuckled as he kissed her back.

 _Then some distant sound caught his attention. Katherine saw the look on his face._

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I hear something. Hold on." He replied, then shifted into a wolf as he leapt out of the bed while trying to avoid hitting the bed and especially Katherine.

 _He could hear some of the team screaming. The shifter could tell they were in danger, and his eyes opened in shock. Quickly, he changed back into his human form and swiftly put his clothes back on._

"What's wrong?!" Katherine gasped. "My friends are in trouble!" He grunted as he put the last of his clothes on. "I'll…" She started to say, but Gabriel interrupted, "No. I don't want you near what could happen." "You may have just given me the best sex of my life, but that doesn't mean you can order me around." She chuckled.

 _He turned to look at her. His gaze wasn't of anger or annoyance…but it is a look of concern._

"You almost died the last time in a situation like what's going on. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had let you die…" He said.

 _Katherine would normally retort if one of her commanding officers told her a situation was too dangerous. But she could tell in Gabriel's voice he cared for her. Even though they barely got to know one another, the youth wanted her unharmed._

"Fine…but don't you get yourself hurt or captured…Ok, handsome?" She relented then chuckled, before winking. "I'll see you soon beautiful." He replied, a smile on his face.

 _Gabriel then opened the doorway that looked out into the city. He shifted into a black falcon and flew off towards the sounds of the team in trouble._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Sorry guys if the intimate scene was stupid, awkward, and/or unrealistic. I'm have no…knowledge on this subject…so I just tried to do what I could based off what I've seen others do…it was only for 'pointers' on how to do that scene…If anyone has any complaints they can privately message me or review (whether or not you want to complain to me one-on-one or publicly to say how horrible I am, that's your choice).)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**(For some reason reviews having just been told aren't appeared on the review page. So, I'll just reply to them after reading them off my email. Also Happy New Year everyone.)**_

 **Killian Rainey: Thanks, but I just hope it seemed…ok.**

 **Chapter 17: Defying Orders**

 _(Present, the construction site)_

 _Superboy dived towards Deathstroke while unleashing his lungs at the man. Slade stood there, his one good eye on the teen. When his fist was only few feet away, he dodged out of the way. Conner's fists bashed into the side of the metal pillar Slade had been standing against._

"You're going to have to do better than that…than again…you won't be alive for much longer…Kill them!" Slade ordered, pulling out his Bo staff.

 _Both groups rushed each other. Blue Beetle and Firefly exchanged blasts at one another in the air, M'gann and Grodd psychically struggled for victory, Robin & Guardian double-rushed Grundy, and Static chased Zoom around on his 'board'._

"Make this easy on yourselves! Surrender and we'll give you quick deaths!" Slade shouted as he leapt at Superboy.

 _Conner growled as he surged toward the mercenary. He caught the staff, but received a punch in the face by Slade. The half-Kryptonian recoiled in shock, but lunged back at the man. Conner tackled Slade and the Bo staff was knocked aside. They rolled on the ground, punching each other back and forth._

"Come on brat! Try and catch me!" Zoom taunted as he raced ahead of Virgil.

 _Static shot forth his electric blasts, but the speedster easily dodged them. Virgil snorted in annoyance. He held his hands open for a few moments, gathering some electric energy into an orb. Then he quickly tossed it forward. Zoom back flipped over the orb and Virgil. He landed a few feet behind the young hero and continued to move swiftly. Tauntingly, Eobart waved at Virgil with the same wicked grin. Static shot back a blast at the man. Zoom ducked under the blast, but still continued to run. Then Virgil noticed something: the communicators and vials weren't in the man's hands. Virgil repeatedly fired quick shots at the man._

"You've gotta be a better shot than that! Haha!" Firefly cackled as he flew around dodging Beetle's blasts.

 _Jaime frowned and his arms morphed into sonic blasters. He fired his shots. The flying villain flew literal circles around the blasts as he raced towards Beetle._

'Jaime Reyes! Now!' The scarab cried out. 'Right!' Jaime replied.

 _The blasters changed into long blades as Firefly got within just a few feet. He slashed the blades in an 'x' form. The villain flew under the attack and fired shots from behind Blue Beetle. Quickly, the blades reached around behind his back and molded together to create a shield. Firefly laughed at the defensive effort._

'Well Martian, it seems the odds are stacked in my favor.'Grodd chuckled. 'Why is that?' M'gann snarled. 'Because I can move on the physical plane and still hold you down on the mental one.' The gorilla cackled. 'WHAT?!' The girl screamed.

 _He wasn't lying. Grodd kept M'gann in a psychic lock as he leapt at her body. The ape roared as he brought down both fists towards her still body. Before he could deliver the fatal blow, something hit from his side. Guardian had seen the ape's attack and tackled Grodd before M'gann could be physically hurt. Grodd screeched in anger at Mal. Quickly, the young hero leapt out of the ape's mauling grasp. While dodging this, he was losing his psychic battle with M'gann. Her full concentration of the mental plane began overwhelming the ape. Mal continued to punch the telepathic gorilla as his hands clutched his head._

"Give up Deathstroke! I'm stronger than you!" Conner growled as he slammed Slade against another metal pillar. "Yes you are stronger…but not smarter." Slade hissed, pulling something out of a pack on his hip.

 _Conner suddenly felt this overwhelming pain. Then he saw it: Slade had a piece of Kryptonite in his hand. The youth groaned in pain as he fell to his knees. Slade wrapped his hand around the stone and then punched his opponent with that hand. Conner grunted in pain as he rolled on the ground._

"Superboy!" Blue Beetle shouted.

 _While he watched Slade approach the vulnerable Conner, Firefly flew around the shield and fired his blasters. Jaime hit the ground after the blasts hit him. Static decided to race towards Zoom. His hands were covered in the electric energy. Zoom slowed down slightly, surprised by the teen's actions. Virgil threw forth a charged punch. Zoom quickly side-stepped the attack, then grabbed the teen. Virgil struggled in the speedster's arms._

"Come on big guy! I thought you were supposed to be tough!" Mal shouted as he continued to punch Grodd.

 _He heard Tim's cry, but was too late to stop what happened. Robin was able to flip around and hit Grundy, but the zombie was finally able to grab him. He saw Guardian hitting Gorilla Grodd and tossed Tim towards Mal. Both of them grunted as they rolled on the ground in pain. Grodd shook off the hits and concentrated a savage psychic attack on M'gann. The sheer surprise and rage of the assault caught her off guard, which led to her swift defeat. The villains placed their opponents in a pile together and surrounded the teens. Slade chuckled at the squad's defeat._

"Since you've been beaten, I'll give you another choice for quick deaths: tell us about this new member of your team. The shapeshifter that killed Joker, we want everything you know about him. If you don't cooperate, Grodd will enjoy prying the information from your minds." Slade hissed.

 _Grodd chuckled. Before the squad could say anything, all could hear a fearsome roar bellow in the night. The villains turned to see a dark shape dive towards them. It knocked into Grodd. The ape was about to roar at his attacker, but was shocked to see it: a black leopard (panther)._

"A…A…A…" He stammered.

 _The dark feline let out a savage growl before slashing its sharp claws at the ape. While Grodd is a proud ape, his species' history of being hunted and eaten by leopards woke up the instinctive fear in him. The predator quickly slapped the ape with its powerful paw, knocking out Grodd cold. The feline turned to face the other villains, growling loudly at them._

"It…It...It just knocked out Grodd!" Firefly gasped. "Not it…him…" Slade hissed. "Wh…Oh no…" Firefly grunted.

 _Deathstroke was correct. Gabriel had arrived at the scene. He heard Conner's yelling and came to investigate. When he heard Slade say they were going to kill the group, he leapt into the scene without hesitation. Dark Beast's emerald eyes blazed with rage._

"Finally." Slade chuckled.

 _The mercenary leapt at the shifter as he drew his katana. But to his shock, Gabriel had already tackled him. The squad's communicators and the vials of the mysterious serum flew from one of the man's packs. Robin and Guardian quickly caught them. Tim quickly put his communicator in his ear and activated it._

"Watchtower! We need back up! The construction site! Deathstroke's here with some friends!" Tim quickly said. "Got it! We'll be there soon!" Nightwing quickly replied.

 _Firefly saw this and was about to warn the others when Blue Beetle fired a blast at him. The villain grunted in pain as he hit the ground hard._

"Now we're even." Jaime half grunted-half chuckled.

 _Dark Beast wrestled with Deahtstroke as they tried to overpower one another. Soon, Gabriel latched his jaws onto the man's left shoulder armor plate and tossed him toward a metal pillar. The impact was heard with a thud. Slade groaned as he slumped to the ground. Grundy bellowed as he charged the shifter. Quickly, Gabriel changed into a dark bear and collided with the hulking zombie. The fought for dominance as they tested each other's strength._

"Recognized: Nightwing, B01; Kid Flash, B23; Aqualad, B02." The mechanical voice of the Zeta device is heard.

 _The three said heroes rush out of the booth. But they stop once the see the scene. Nightwing was shocked to see the squad lying on the ground in pain, and even more so to see Gabriel fighting Grundy. But his attention was drawn elsewhere. Zoom saw them and raced towards them. Bart surged forth and hit Eobart in his chest. The villainous speedster stopped running and groaned in pain at the unexpected hit. Before he could hit the younger speedster back, Bart had vanished. When he looked up, he saw why. Dick and Kaldur had leapt at the villain and in unison, punched him in the face…knocking him out. Then Gabriel defeated the zombie by head-butting Grundy then hitting him with one of his paws. The zombie hit the ground hard. Dick approached the shifter who is now back in human form._

"Defying orders? Really Gabriel?" The leader of the team grunted. "Dick." Kaldur said.

 _Dick didn't even turn to look at his friend, for his attention is on the shapeshifter._

"You were told to not interfere in our missions until Evolved Industries was taken down." Dick continued. "Come one man…he saved us…Deathstroke was going to kill us…he was also after information on Gabriel." Mal grunted. "What?" Both Dick and Kaldur gasped.

 _Gabriel was silent, for had also heard Slade question the squad about him. Nightwing and Aqualad looked at the shapeshifter._

"Things are getting worse…they're targeting all of us now…they may know more about you than we think…" Kaldur said. "Come one Nightiwng! Let him back on! He saved them and took the others!" Bart grunted, walking up to Dick. "I never said he was off the team…he just was supposed to take a leave of absence." Dick replied. "But he was too stubborn to stay out of the group's missions." Aqualad chuckled.

 _Dick stared at Gabriel hard._

"I'm surprised you didn't just kill them…Why?" Nightwing asked. "I figured they'd have answers to questions we've been asking." The shifter answered. "Really?" Dick replied, a slight chuckle in his voice. "I told you I don't kill all those I come across." Gabriel replied.

 _Dick smiled, as did the others._

"Ready to get back in the game?" Nightwing asked. "Let's see what we can find out." Gabriel replied.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Gathering Information**

 _(Present, several minutes later, Watchtower)_

 _The group teleported with their…'souvenirs', back to the Watchtower. M'gann held the subdued villains with her telekinesis carefully. The team and League ran towards them._

"What happened?" Superman asked. "We ran into trouble. We have the vials full of the serum, and some other prizes as well." Nightwing replied. "Impressive work." Diana chuckled. "Actually, their surprise attack overwhelmed us…but luckily Dark beast was in the area…he saved us." Blue Beetle explained. "You were told to stay out of the team's missions. You disobeyed direct orders." Batman grunted.

 _Gabriel narrowed his green eyes at the man. Icon moved in between the groups and held his hands out to either side._

"Relax everyone, just take a breath." He said calmly. "If it makes you feel any better Batman, Gabriel didn't kill them." Mal said. "I don't know what to think at this time." Bruce replied. "Bruce, please…" Diana added. "No Diana, I don't allow killing." Bruce hissed. "He's back on team missions, Bruce. The decision's made. They've targeted my team, looking for Gabriel. Something doesn't feel right. I think something bigger is going on. Interrogating them and studying the serum couldn't answer these questions." Dick explained.

 _Bruce's eyes narrowed in anger. He wasn't pleased to hear that the shapeshifter had been let back on. But before he could retort, the other members of the team ran over to their teammate. They cheered at Gabriel being allowed to return. Beast Boy high-fived Gabriel, a huge smile on his face. Wolf wagged his tail like a dog as he barked at the shifter. Gabriel grinned and nodded._

"Bruce, we need to take this opportunity. Not all of the Light was captured or defeated. I can sense they are still at work…but something bigger than before." J'onn explained. "If we are to protect everyone, we need every advantage we can get." Green Arrow added. "…Fine…Diana…I want you two to keep an eye on him." Bruce said. "Me? Why?" She asked.

 _He looked at her and grinned. Her eyes opened wide._

"Oh…" She gasped. "That's low Batman." Green Arrow hissed. "Call it being careful and thorough…But J'onn's correct. We need to take this opportunity. I will question each of the prisoners individually. J'onn will secretly stay in the room and read their minds to make sure it's the truth. Atom, I want you and Bumblebee to start analyzing the serum used on Bane. Speaking of him, Dinah you and Oliver check on him. Remember he's still recovering from whatever happened." The leader of the League ordered.

 _The others nodded. J'onn nodded to M'gann and took over the hold of the villains. Atom walked over to Bumblebee who brought the vials to him. They left for his lab._

 _(The interrogation room)_

 _Slade regained consciousness. His weary eyes slowly opened and saw a familiar 'face'. He didn't need to move his arms or legs to know he'd been cuffed. He narrowed his eyes at this interrogator._

"Well Batman, it seems you weren't the one to beat me this time." Wilson grunted. "Why did you target the team?" Bruce asked, ignoring the man's statement. "Hehe, you have no idea what's going on. Yes we were…but they seem to be doing far more damage than the League. Are you jealous you are the ones not being the ones without bounties on your heads?" Slade chuckled.

 _Bruce tossed aside the table separating the two and approached the mercenary. He glared at the man. Slade looked at the Dark Knight calmly and unfazed._

"I've been interrogated by you before, Dark Knight. I know your tactics; you don't have anything up your sleeves that can make me talk." Slade chuckled. 'Bruce, I have read his mind. He knows of Gabriel's identity and parentage.' J'onn telepathically communicated to Bruce. 'Let me guess…' Bruce groaned in his mind. 'The Light is still active…but only half of it members of its original community remain. After so many of them being captured or routed, only part of them remains. However, we need to discuss the rest of what I've gathered with the others.' J'onn replied. 'Ok, but I should continue this interrogation to not arise suspicion form him.' Batman agreed. "We'll see about that." Batman growled, his eyes narrowing.

 _(In Atom's lab)_

 _Atom and Bumblebee are utilizing microscopes to study the smallest pieces of the serum's structure._

"Hmm…strange…it's quite different from Gabriel's DNA. However, it's hard for me to identify the genetic makeup of this. I can see evidence of various animal chromosomes. But like Gabriel's, there are parts to this genetic code I don't understand." Atom grunted. "Agreed, this is just hard for me to understand. Beast Boy got his powers from a blood transfusion from M'gann. We saw the similarities in their DNA. But Gabriel's…this is on a whole new level of science I've ever seen. Has Batman looked at Gabriel's DNA yet?" She asked. "No, he's been busy with the events in Gotham and working with Oliver on digging into LexCorp and Evolved Industries. He said they were slowly making progress." He answered. "Why can't we get a break for once?" She growled.

 _Then she saw the something happen. She could see the cells, what looked like, deteriorating. Atom saw this too._

"Strange, the serum appears to be failing. Bane's body was losing strength when he arrived. When we got him into the medical center, we were able to syphon all of the serum out within a few days before his body failed him." Roy sighed. "How is it that this serum is failing, but the one Gabriel was injected with doesn't?" Karen asked. "Not sure, but I'm seeing a lack of those black cells that are so thorough in Gabriel's DNA." Atom replied. "You're right, there's only like a 10th or less of them in the serum Bane took. Could it be?" She gasped. "I think we've got one question answered, but there are even more…" Roy grumbled. "Yeah…well…we still need to figure out what specifically gives his individual powers. The shapeshifting is one thing, but the healing and enhanced natural traits, ex. His strength when not in animal form, still have to be identified." Karen added. "Indeed, perhaps batman will be able to see something we don't." Roy said.

 _(The medical center)_

 _Dinah and Oliver have just entered and are headed to Bane's 'room'._

"I still can't believe Bruce is going to have Diana do that to the kid." Oliver growled. "Is that jealousy in your voice?" Dinah asked. "WHAT?!" The archer gasped. "Relax, I'm just kidding. Though I don't if Gabriel will mind." Dinah chuckled. "He's a teenager, of course he won't." Oliver replied. "So you were like that when you were young?" Canary snickered. "Funny." Oliver grumbled. "Who knows, he might send me to keep check on Gabriel." Dinah cooed. "You wouldn't?" Oliver gasped, his face drained of color. "Well he's very handsome." She purred. "Y-You wouldn't?" He gasped, a mix of emotions evident in his voice.

 _She turned and kissed him and then stopped after about a minute._

"You know I wouldn't do that. But he is handsome." She chuckled. "Don't do that again." He sighed.

 _They finally entered into Bane's room. The villain is awake, but is body is thinner than his actual physique. He's breathing hard and turned to see the two heroes._

"*Cough* *Cough* what do you want?" He groaned. "For you to get better. We syphoned all of the serum out of your body before it could spread, so you should be feeling better soon." Canary replied. "Really? Hehe… *Cough* *Cough*" Bane grunted. "What do you know of those who supplied the serum?" Oliver asked. "Nothing…" The Hispanic villain hissed in agony. "Why don't I believe you?" Green Arrow grunted, crossing his arms. "Believe what you want idiota (idiot). I was just told it would give me even more power. It did, although shortly…"The man grunted. "And look where you are now." The archer retorted. "How are you feeling?" Dinah asked. "Horrible chica (girl)." He grumbled. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can tell us?" Black Canary asked. "Just because I know you won't be able to stop them…the serum I drank…was experimental…" Bane grunted. "We guessed that." Oliver chuckled. "And they're going to make more. Hehe… *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*." Bane hacked.

 _The couple looked each other and nodded, then walked off._

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Peek into the Past**

 _(Watchtower, the next day)_

 _Gabriel and Garfield were getting ready in their own rooms. They had decided to take a trip somewhere to advance their own unique training. BB put on black cap, shirt, pants, and shoes with a brown leather jacket and shifted to his complete human form. Gabriel had his own garb on. They met at the Zeta tube._

"Man if this works, it's going to be sweet!" BB laughed. "It should make things more interesting. Hehe." The other shifter chuckled. "Where are you boys going?" A voice asked.

 _They turned to see Diana standing there, hands on her hips._

"We're taking a little trip. Don't worry, I'll protect him." Beast Boy answered, a grin on his face. "Oh you'll protect me, huh?" Gabriel chuckled. "Come on! Let's go!" The green shifter said, running to the teleporter.

 _Gabriel looked at the amazon, and saw something strange in the way she looked at him. He then followed his friend, and they teleported._

 _(Gotham City)_

 _They'd been planning this little trip for a little while now. Now, they're approaching the Gotham City Museum. Within those walls, possibly lay the chance to unlock even more power._

"I know we have to act casually, but I'm so excited." Garfield chuckled. "Me too, perhaps this will give us a better chance of defeating our enemies." Gabriel said.

 _They entered the building, and paid for entry. They began walking the halls, looking for their 'destination'._

"Hmm…I still don't see it yet." Beast Boy whispered. "Hmm…there it is. Let's go." Gabriel replied, finally spying their target.

 _They walked into the room. Both of them grinned at one another and went to the first exhibit._

"How do you think we should go about this?" Gabriel asked. "Hmm…not sure…after all, these guys have been gone for some time." Garfield replied, rubbing his chin.

 _They stared at the skeleton. The beast it belonged to died about 10,000 years ago. Even though it was only bones, it still looked quite menacing. Gabriel and Garfield felt awkward just staring at the exhibit, but were trying to concentrate on the secrets hidden within the bones._

"I feel something." Gabriel gasped. "Um…I sort of do to…but I don't know if it's what I'm hoping for…or if it's just gas…" BB whispered. "I can feel something…but I can't describe it…except it the same, but different from our other changes." Gabriel tried explaining. "Let' go to the next one." Beast Boy replied.

 _They moved to the next skeleton, the animal it belonged to died around the same time as the previous one. Again they concentrated on trying to feel its secrets and strength, to find the possibility of its form._

"I'm feeling it again." Gabriel said. "Yeah me too…this is awesome." BB gasped excitedly. "We should go around, see if we can feel it independently." Gabriel said. "Ok, but let's meet up at the last one…I think you know which one I'm talking about." Garfield chuckled. "You bet." Gabriel chuckled.

 _The pair split off, going around studying the various skeletons to experience the same feeling. They tried to feel the skeletons' ancient powers. They were trying to peek into the past, to unlock secrets hidden for so long. They weren't sure if they could accomplish what they sought, but they would sure try to._

'If we can make this happen, we have a better shot of defeating them…' Gabriel continued to repeat to himself mentally.

 _While he is already strong, he knew he needed to become stronger. That and Garfield planted the idea in his mind. Gabriel had formed a close friendship with his fellow shapeshifter. While their personalities are mostly different, they did enjoy one another's company. And not only would this help them greaten their powers, this was also a break from the combat training and actual combat. Though he had the feeling he was being watched, but acted calmly. He knew he didn't want anything bad to happen. So he continued to look at the various skeletons. Every time he felt the same sensation of ancient power. But he didn't understand how he was able to feel it so much more strongly than Beast Boy. Garfield had been doing the shapeshifting business longer than him, yet something about Gabriel is tapped into the forces of nature._

 _(About an hour or so later)_

 _Both shapeshifters had gone to each of the exhibits, except for the one they agreed to meet at. They arrived at the same time. Several people were also looking at the gigantic skeleton. How could they not? The beast they looked at is infamous and a legend in its own right._

"Incredible…" Gabriel gasped, looking at the remains of the beast. "Imagine…what it could do…" BB said in awe, his eyes paralleling his voice in equal wonder.

 _This wasn't Garfield's first trip to a museum, but it was Gabriel's. But for both, the sight is equally amazing. For the final time they concentrated to feeling the same thing as the others. For this creature, both could feel its incredible power. For both, it was unlike any other beast they had or hadn't changed into._

"We should go." Garfield said. "We can test the transformations later." Gabriel replied. "Sweet." The green shifter chuckled.

 _Then both of them left. A woman from the crowd approached the skeleton and took a picture of it, and then left herself._

 _(The Watchtower)_

 _The League is meeting in their private room. Batman had finished going over what he had discovered from the prisoners and the meeting was over, except for one last thing._

"Diana, have you discovered anything?" The Dark Knight asked. "Bruce leave him alone. He's gone through enough pain." J'onn said. "I don't trust him." Batman plainly replied. "You don't trust anyone." The martian grunted.

 _Bruce glared at him, but J'onn shook his head. Diana passed an envelope to the Dark Knight. He picked up and opened it. He pulled out a photo and his eyes widened in surprise. The others looked at him with confusion._

"Interesting." Bruce said. "What? What's going on?" Superman asked. "It seems Gabriel is peeking into the past." Bruce replied. "Explain yourself." Hawkwoman said.

 _Batman pulled up the holographic screen. The League was confused to why their leader was on the internet. He pulled up the website for the Gotham City Museum._

"Diana followed Gabriel and Beast Boy to my city's museum." Bruce said. "So? They were taking some downtime." Captain Atom said. "Maybe partly, but they were also there to learn secrets. Ancient secrets." Batman replied. "What are you talking about?"Aquaman asked. "I'm talking about this." Batman said, pulling up the image of the skeleton Diana had taken a picture of.

 _Everyone's eyes widened in shock._

"Oh my." Zatanna gasped. "Cool." Captain Marvel added. "I really like Gabriel's style." Red Arrow chuckled.

 _The image Batman pulled up was the website's picture of its Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton._

"This is good. If Gabriel, Garfield, or preferably both of them can take that form or the shape of any ancient beast…we'll have a better shot at taking down our enemies." J'onn said.

 _Bruce glared at Martian Manhunter again._

"Batman, please. He just wants to stop them." Diana said. "He does, I will agree on that. But how though?" Batman said. "I don't he'd want to touch them. You've seen the way they look. " Oliver grunted. "He might not care." Bruce replied. "Batman I know what you're thinking…but look at what Gabriel's done. Your city is safer now that the Joker's gone. Criminals in your city are more afraid than ever. Can imagine how many lives he saved by killing him?" Doctor Fate said. "It makes him just as bad as them." Batman snarled. "That's your opinion." Diana growled. "It's the truth." Bruce retorted. "You think your way is the only way. Gabriel told me he while he doesn't agree with your methods, he does respect you to a fault. But he knew that he had to act to save that woman. And if he didn't, who knows how many more he would've killed." Wonder Woman snarled.

 _The Dark Knight glared at her._

"Killing…" Batman started to say, but Diana retorted, "If it wasn't for Gabriel, how many of the team would've been lost?! Your pupil would've been the first to die! You said that came from Deathstroke's mouth himself!"

 _Bruce didn't say anything, he just stood still._

"This meeting's over." Batman said, then left.

 _The rest of the League looked at one another, with various expressions. But they eventually left._

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Call**

 _(The Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _Gabriel had been under 'surveillance' by Diana by Batman's command. She felt uncomfortable about watching the shifter during his private times. Green Arrow and Black Canary were in the League only conference room asking to talk with Batman and Wonder Woman. Bruce and Diana are entering and see Oliver and Dinah waiting there for them. The pairs sit across from each other._

"What's this about?" Diana asked. "About my orders for you to keep an eye on Gabriel." Bruce said, already knowing the answer/reason. "Correct. Why are you having her doing this Bruce? We might not agree with Gabriel's methods, but that doesn't mean he deserves this. How many times do we have to remind you of what he's gone through?" The archer grunted. "And how can you play at his heartstrings?" Dinah asked. "What?" Diana asked.

 _Black Canary frowned._

"You know what I'm talking about." Dinah grunted. "She's not doing that with him. He doesn't deserve that after all he's done." The Dark Knight growled. "You thought I was sleeping with him? By his orders?" Diana gasped. "It's the easiest way to spy on him. I've done it before with men…neither the spying nor the sex was exciting…since those men weren't very…enticing." Black Canary grunted, her voice filled with discomfort.

 _Oliver's eyes opened with surprise, but calmed himself. He could feel the truthfulness in her voice and cast that revelation to the side._

"Are you calling him: enticing?" Diana chuckled. "He's handsome, so I figured some of it you'd be ok with." Dinah giggled.

 _Batman and Green Arrow glared at both of them, but mainly Black Canary._

"I'll agree with you that he is. But no, I'm not…but it would make it more interesting." Diana chuckled. "ANYWAYS, no she's not." Bruce growled. "Does Dick know of the situation?" Oliver asked. "No, this is just League known. We can't afford for anything else to happen to any more lives." Batman answered. "For heaven's sake…but why Diana?" Green Arrow asked. "It's someone no one would expect to be an investigator." Batman answered.

 _Oliver rubbed his bearded chin, stroking the long golden hairs._

"So is there anything else you two want to question me on?" Bruce grunted, annoyance in his voice. "On an unrelated note: Anything new on our 'partner'?" Oliver asked. "He's been increasing security…and I was able to hack more of EI's systems…I found the owner and CEO of the company: Vandal Savage." Bruce explained. "By the gods…" Wonder Woman gasped. "So we have the kingpin…he used the other fronts just as a cover…the Blockbuster formula…the alliance with the Reach…he's been developing something only the Light knew about…" Dinah added.

 _Batman rubbed his chin, contemplating the possibilities._

"With half of their members locked away…the only have half of their force to currently work with." Oliver grunted. "If they sought out the Joker and his posse…perhaps they're recruiting…" Batman said. "Yes…or just using them as lab rats…like Gabriel…I still can't believe those two are his parents!" Dinah hissed. "Maybe they're doing both. Using the low influence criminals as disposable troops and those of greater strength as high ranking individuals of the group. We thought the Light was defeated…they're only regrouping…" Batman said. "We have to alert everyone." Diana said. "Yes, but half of each of the teams are in varying locations. Aquaman, Aqualad, La'gaan are in Atlantis, Superman is in Metropolis, Batgirl and Robin are in Gotham, Nightwing is in Bludhaven, that's only naming a few." Dinah said.

 _Batman got a transmission on his communicator from the Batcave._

"Robin? What is it?" Bruce asked. "You're getting a call from the commissioner." Tim answered. "Send it through…Gordon? What's going on?" Batman asked. "Hello Bats!" A familiar, sinister voice hissed. "Harley…what do you want?" Bruce growled. "I want the one who killed my one true love at my feet begging for mercy. Since I couldn't get the girl he saved, I got your old pal the commissioner! Say hi gramps!" She hissed. "B-Batman…don't let her have what she wants…they'll kill GAH!" Jim grunted as something hit him. "Jim!" Bruce shouted. "Bring that murderer to Arkham Bat Brain! Or paint this dump in this copper's blood! Bye, Bats!" She snarled, then hung up.

 _Batman punched the table. The others looked at him with concern._

"I knew killing Joker was a bad idea." Bruce growled. "What's wrong?" Diana asked. "Harley has taken over Arkham and has Jim under her boot. She wants Gabriel dead." Batman grunted. "Oh no." Dinah gasped. "I'm going to stop her, and I'm bringing Dark Beast with me. Once she's been defeated, I'm putting Gabriel behind bars." Bruce hissed. "NO! This isn't his fault!" Wonder Woman shouted. "YES IT IS! BECAUSE HE KILLED JOKER, JIM'S LIFE IS IN DANGER! I JUST HAVE TO TAKE HIM THERE AND MAKE SURE THAT I SAVE JIM AND STOP HER!" Batman yelled back. "She doesn't just have her gang there, but the others you've put in there. Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Penguin and his gang, Two-Face and his, etc. You'll be outnumbered!" Green Arrow countered. "I can handle all of them by myself; I just have to keep Gabriel from killing any of them." Bruce grunted. "You guys need more back up!" Canary grunted. "I can handle it! I'll just need Gabriel immobilized." Batman replied. "Harley will kill Jim and you after she's killed Gabriel! You need to make it look like he's tied up!" Green Arrow retorted.

 _Batman shook his head and walked out. The others couldn't move; they were just utterly shocked._

 _(Gabriel's room)_

 _The shifter is reading one of the books he had collected after his introduction into the team. He suddenly got a knock on the door. He put the book down and walked over to his door. When he opened it, he found an angry Batman waiting for him. Gabriel just raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

"Can I help you?" Gabriel replied. "I got a call from Harley, Joker's lackey. She called using Commissioner Jim Gordon's phone. She has him held prisoner. She's going to kill him if I don't bring her you." He answered. "D-Detective Burns!" Gabriel gasped.

 _Before Batman could say anything, Gabriel rushed past him to the Zeta tube. He then teleported just as Batman arrived at the teleportation device._

"Damn it!" Bruce grunted, before jogging to the Zeta tube.

 _(Gotham, Burns's condo, several minutes later)_

 _Katherine is lounging on her couch watching TV when she got a frantic set of knocking at the door. She walked over and opened the door. She found Gabriel standing there._

"Hey handsome, didn't expect you so soon. I thought you had some of that hero business to do." She purred. "Thank goodness you're alright." He gasped, hugging her. "Thank you…but what's wrong?" She asked, a nervous chuckle in her voice. "Your commissioner has been captured by Harley Quinn. I came here to make sure you're alright and keep you safe." He replied as he walked around the room. "What?! Then we have to..." She started to say, but was interrupted, "Detective Burns, I'm afraid you'll be staying here."

 _Gabriel turned, a deep growl coming from his throat and green eyes illuminating brightly. He turned to see Batman in the doorway._

"I'm not some damn damsel in distress boys. I can take care of myself." She growled. "She wants Gabriel. After he killed the Joker, she's seeking revenge. I told Gabriel about how she is holding Jim, he rushed here." The Dark Knight replied. "Aww, that's sweet handsome." She cooed. "But I'm taking him to her, but it's going to be a trick. I'm going to stop her." Batman continued. "Then…"Katherine started to say, but Dark Beast added, "Please forgive me for interrupting you…but I'm going…But not until I make sure you have some of my team here to protect you in case she sends someone after you." "You're forgiven…but I don't need anyone to babysit me." The detective replied. "I agree with him, that's why I brought back up." Batman said, walking into the room.

 _In the doorway stood Batgirl and Robin._

"Hello ma'am, we're witness protection. We'll be your guards." Tim chuckled. "….fine…." Burns grunted. "Thank you." Gabriel sighed.

 _Katherine walked up to him._

"But you owe me handsome…so once everything's taken care of…you come back here…well…you'll find out. "She growled, her voice filled with aggressive seduction. "As you command." He replied. "Good boy." She chuckled. "Let's go." Batman said, walking away. "Thanks guys." Gabriel said, following Batman. "Just be careful and save him." Batgirl replied, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

 _Gabriel nodded and left._

"We're going to have to make this look good." Dark Beast said. "That's why I'm doing this." Batman said, then tased Gabriel with his own taser.

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Arkham Mayhem Part 1**

 _(Arkham Asylum, several minutes later)_

 _Earlier Batman had tased Gabriel to knock him out. Of course he had to highly concentrate the electric surge for; he realized a normal shock wouldn't take down the shifter. Bruce's jet had just dropped both of them off. Batman is carrying the young shifter on his shoulder. He scoured the area, looking for any hidden thugs waiting to ambush him. His scanners picked no signs of anyone present. He opens the doors and walks through the halls._

'Hmm…no guards…no blood…bullets…Strange…' Batman grunted in his mind.

 _He was correct. There are no unusual signs in the surrounding area. No signs of struggles anywhere. The walls, doors, etc. hadn't been damaged. It was very odd. Even if the inmates weren't…acting up…the place was usually scarred in some manner. Batman didn't understand. But there was something nagging his mind, but he wasn't sure. He detected no signs of any inmate activity._

'I don't like this…'Batman murmured in his thoughts.

 _He entered into what one would call…the 'rec room'. It looked like a huge corral large enough to fit Lex Luthor's ego. Atop were sort of like catwalks where guards with sniper rifles would sedate inmates becoming to aggressive. On either side of the room are several doors. Batman walks into the center of the room. Than several floodlights were fixed on him. Batman covered his eyes with his free hand. He could hear several footsteps from atop and on the ground floor. The flood light turned off as the room's 'fixed' light came on. Batman lowered his hand to find many facing him. He saw thugs from Joker's gang on the ground floor with some higher up villains. Penguin, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow staring at him. The thugs employed by Penguin and Two-Face are standing on the catwalks. But that wasn't the most shocking part. The guards of the prison are standing beside the thugs, guns trained on Batman and the shifter. He had the obvious feeling that there weren't sedation rounds in the rifles. He then heard the sound of heels tapping the ground. The crowd parted as Harley approached the Batman in her suit while holding her mallet. The look on her face isn't a pleasant one._

"Where is the commissioner?" Batman grunted. "Put that monster down." She hissed. "Bring out Gordon first." The Dark Knight grunted.

 _Harley frowned, but snapped her fingers. Killer Croc grabbed something beside him and drug the figure up to the side of Harley. Jim had beaten badly. The bruising to his face and torso revealed how long and brutally the thugs had beaten him. Blood streamed down his face. The man slowly opened his eyes, which fell upon Gotham's vigilante protector._

"I see you didn't listen to me…" Gordon coughed. "I…" Bruce started to reply, but was interrupted, "Shut it Bats! It's time for a little reunion."

 _Batman lowered Gabriel to the ground._

"Good, you two can go now." She replied.

 _The other villains looked at each other dumb-founded._

"Are you stupid?! This is our chance!" Scarecrow hissed. "Yeah, I have a long list of complaints to this masked freak!" Penguin added. "I'M IN CHARGE HERE! I MAKE THE RULES! GOT IT?!" Harley screamed, her voice filled with rage.

 _The others gulped and quickly nodded. Her glare turned to the shifter. Much to her dislike, she realized he was unconscious. She then looked at Batman who was helping Gordon up._

"Why isn't he awake?! I wanted him awake!" She hissed. "Batman…no…" Jim grunted.

 _Batman didn't reply, he just remained silent. His gaze then turned to the guards above him._

"Why are you doing this? You are supposed to keep these guys locked up!" Batman grunted. "You heard her! Leave!" One of the guards shouted.

 _Batman turned and carried Jim back to the exit._

"W-What…are you doing?" Jim gasped.

 _Harley raised her and clutched it into a fist. The villains and thugs grinned. Their little act had worked. But things didn't go all according to plan. The guards turned to face Batman and aimed their guns at him, but were a little too noisy. The Dark Knight knew this would happen anyways. He saw the sweat dripping down the thugs' skin and the guards' face masks were a little foggy._

 _(Just a minute earlier)_

"Get back to the city and get the men you trust most back here. I'll be busy…but I'll be done before the end of the night." Batman whispered. "But…" Jim grunted. "Just do it, there are too many of them. I can't fight and worry about you at the same time." Batman quickly replied.

 _He could hear the guards moving and he quickly moved Jim into the next room. He heard Jim fleeing away as swiftly as he could. Batman shot his grappling hook to the other side of the room and 'flew up' into the shadows._

"Don't let your guard down! Crocky and Red, you are with me, drag that murderer behind you!" Harley shouted.

 _Croc grabbed Gabriel in his huge clawed hand and followed the two female villains to another part of the asylum. Batman shook his head before examining the situation in the room. About 30 or more men are armed, including: the guards, Two-Face, and Penguin. The thugs are unarmed and Scarecrow has his own…weapons. Batman looked up to the ceiling's lights then tossed a Batarang up to it. When it hit, it sent an electric surge knocking out all the lights._

"Sorry Bats! We came pre…Bah!" One of the guards grunted as he felt his chest get hit by a blow from a knee.

 _The men shouted as they rushed to get their night-vision goggles on. Batman surged through the men as he punched, chopped, jabbed, and kicked his way through them on the platforms looking down on the ground floor. Within no time at all, the enemies on the catwalks. The foes on the ground floor had successfully put their goggles on. Batman leapt down towards his next opposition. Penguin and Two-Face fired their pistols at the caped crusader, but missed him with each shot. They only learned that when his feet hit them in both of the faces with either foot. But before he could deal out even more serious damage from his fall to both of the villains, he leapt at the nearest thug. The man tossed forth a punch, but Bruce blocked it with his left hand and uppercutted the thug with his right._

"Come on Bats!" One of the thugs growled.

 _Batman leapt over another thug and kicked the one behind him. He quickly sweep kicked the one he leapt over and punched him to the floor. One thug leapt to tackle the Dark Knight, but missed completely and slammed into another of the men. Batman split kicked two men as he found a little room. Then the thugs left surrounded him, readying to attack. Scarecrow appeared in the middle of them. Crane laughed sinisterly as he mockingly waved at Batman._

"Get him." Crane chuckled with a sickening snarl.

 _The thugs let out bellowing screams as they raced towards the Dark Knight. Batman just frowned._

 _(Several minutes later)_

 _The thugs lay in heaps around Batman in a circle of cracked ribs and broken arms. The Dark Knight held Scarecrow by his throat in the air. Crane's weapons had been cast aside, so he had no way to try and defend himself. The villain clutched at the strong arm holding him up._

"What is going on here Crane? Talk or I'll make you squawk." Bruce growled. "Gah!...Please…you presume to threaten me? Haha…Gah! With what I've learned, things will be changing Batman! But as of now, you have nothing to threaten me with." Crane coughed. "We'll see about that." Batman hissed.

 _(Several minutes later)_

 _Scarecrow is unconscious on the ground beside the thugs and Batman is acting his communicator._

"Watchtower? This is Batman. Does anyone copy?" Batman said. "This is Superman, go ahead Batman. What's the status of Arkham?" Clark replied. "Things are more complicated than I anticipated. If I'm not out by tomorrow morning, send in a squad." Bruce replied. "What do you mean? Is Gabriel and Jim alright?" Superman asked. "Jim's ok, he headed back to GCPD headquarters. I'm going to contact him in a minute." Batman replied. "Ok, good. But what of Dark Beast?" The Kryptonian continued. "Harley has him. Her, Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy have taken him to another part of Arkham." The Dark Knight answered. "What?! Are you crazy?! They're going to kill him!" Clark gasped. "Not while he's unconscious. I tased him heavily before arriving." Bruce replied. "Geez…I'm contacting Nightwing, he'll want to be there to get out Gabriel. He knows the place as well as you." Clark replied. "No, do as I say. I believe I should have this under control." Bruce hissed. "Fine…but be careful and get him out…or there are going to be seriously problems." Superman grunted. "Whatever, Batman out." The Dark Knight replied.

 _Batman then walked through the doors to find Harley's trail._

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Arkham Mayhem Part 2**

 _(Arkham Asylum, present, a few minutes later)_

 _Batman uses his Gotham communicator to contact Gordon._

"Gordon?" Batman asked. "Done already? Haha, you're getting better." Jim chuckled. "Cancel bringing anyone here. Don't even come yourself. Things have just got more complicated and dangerous." The Dark Knight replied. "Nonsense, I'm sure Detective Burns will want to return her rescue in kind to Gabriel." The commissioner replied. "She's being protected by Robin and Batgirl. I thought she could be targeted by Harley since Gabriel saved her by killing Joker. And I'm sure she wouldn't care about taking anyone else's lives. Also, it's more important you stay there. The guards at the prison, I need you to run checks on them: background, financial, medical, etc. We need to know why they're working with the inmates." The Dark Knight retorted. "…Alright, but make sure you get Gabriel back unharmed. Or Burns will kill us both for not saving her rescuer." Batman replied. "I'll contact you once anything else has been discovered." Batman replied.

 _Batman looks around the hall to find any footprints to track. Once again, the pristine management of the building kept him from finding any subtle details. Bruce switched to his sonar 'vision' mode. Now he 'saw' the tracks left behind by the villains and where Croc had dragged Gabriel. He followed the tracks for several minutes through several halls and rooms. Then he heard the sounds of conversation. It wasn't Harley, but Poison Ivy and some thugs. They were trying to flirt with her to no avail. He then saw an air duct on the side of the wall._

 _(In another room)_

 _Gabriel had just woken up. He shook his head._

'He tased me…damn it Batman…' Gabriel growled mentally.

 _The shifter looked down and saw that he'd been chained to an examination table that is standing up, but at a slight angle. He growled in anger._

'Not again!' He snarled in his mind.

 _He struggled against the metal chains. The surge of electricity from Batman's taser also had taken part of his energy. Then he felt someone was watching him._

"Who's there?! When I get out of here I'm gonna…" Gabriel started to growl, but was interrupted, "SHUT UP!"

 _Harley walked from behind the table. Her face is a mask of rage._

"Oh, it's you…" The shifter sighed in annoyance. "You are going to pay for what you did to my sweetheart?!" She snarled. "The Joker? Lady you've got some serious issues." He chuckled.

 _Harley frowned at him, then punched him in the face. Gabriel just continued to chuckle._

"Was that supposed to hurt?" The shifter cackled. "Why you…if I wasn't in charge here…" She hissed, but was interrupted, "Really?"

 _Harley just growled in annoyance._

"Come to think of it, you don't like one who'd be in charge of anything. Who is? I mean you look way to dumb to be in charge of all this." Gabriel mocked, but kept his voice serious in manner. "Indeed she is." Another voice, belonging to a man, replied.

 _Harley stuck out her tongue at Gabriel and to the one who replied. The man who walked from behind the table was one of the villains Gabriel had learned about. He's slightly taller than the Joker was; he's wearing a white suit, dress pants, and dress shirt, with a black tie, gloves, shoes, and a black skull-looking mask._

"Black Mask, I presume?" Gabriel said. "Indeed, I'm here on behalf of business. Gabriel Bright, the Light wishes to thank you for your cooperation first of all. Also, your parents send their regards in the form of what Harley will do to you after this conversation." The man replied, but one couldn't see his mouth move behind his unmoving mask.

 _(In another room, several minutes later)_

 _Ivy and her stationed thugs are now lying on the floor, having been defeated by Batman. Bruce grunted as he loosened his body. The fight had been more brutal than expected. He was now moving on, tracking prints left behind by Harley. He knew he'd find Gabriel by following her. The woman wanted revenge on the shifter immensely and wouldn't want to be separate from the one who killed her 'sweetheart'._

'Did she really think he loved her? The man was a psychopath who only loved himself…I almost pity her.' Batman grunted in his mind as he opened the next door to the next room. "Hello Batman." A hissing voice growled.

 _Batman turned off his sonar vision and looked up to see the 8 foot tall Killer Croc standing before him, jaws drooling._

"Get out of my way Jones. Make this easy on yourself and step aside." Batman grunted. "Oh, not going to say: see you later alligator?" Croc growled, before slashing at the Dark Knight.

 _Batman rolled out of the way from the attack. Batman quickly got to on his feet. Croc charged at him, but Bruce shot his grappling gun to a higher platform and transported to him to a ledge in the room._

"Stop hiding in the shadows Bat! I know you're up there! I have your scent!" Croc snarled, staring up in the direction where Batman had fled.

 _Batman looked for an opportunity to attack. But he realized Jones wasn't going to give him one. He dived down towards the villain. Croc growled as he tried to slash at the man. Bruce grabbed onto the scaly arm and moved away from the villain's claws. He fell behind the villain, but had to jump over the swishing tail._

"Grah! I'm not going to kill you Bat! Just subdue you! Then the fun will begin!" Jones hissed. "What fun?" Batman grunted as he dodged the swinging form of Croc's huge left clawed hand coming at him. "Harley's going to let everyone here take a piece away from you in return for everything you took from us. Then, the mask comes off while you're still barely alive. Then I will bite off your head! RAH!" Croc snarled as he slashed he claws again. "No thanks!" Batman shouted as he rolled under the attack and quickly set to punching Croc on his underbelly.

 _Croc hissed in annoyance, but then chuckled sinisterly at the feeling._

"That tickles." Croc laughed. "This won't." Batman grunted.

 _Before Croc could realize what was happening, he felt this horrible electric shock. Croc screeched in pain before falling to the ground. He breathed slowly, but normally. The taser was the same Batman used on Gabriel; the electric zap was more effective on Croc do to his skin being wet from a recent swim. The Dark Knight put away the taser._

"Sorry Jones, but you'll have to find something else to chew on." Batman said as he walked away from the unconscious body of Killer Croc.

 _(In the room where Gabriel is being held)_

"You must be one ugly man to hide your face so effectively like that." Gabriel hissed at Black Mask. "Shut up kid. You're lucky I'm not working you over. If I had you in a room alone with my tools, you'd be begging for mercy." The crime boss growled. "If you took you mask off I probably would be." The shifter chuckled. "You stupid…" The man didn't finish his sentence.

 _The sounds of blows landing and grunts in accordance with them are heard. Black Mask pulled out a gun and Harley readied her mallet. Batman came charging in the room. He dodged the bullets from Mask's gun. Bruce sent Mask flying by a punch to the 'face'. Harley screamed in anger as she swung her mallet. Batman grabbed the hand and slapped her away with the back of his hand. He turned to look at the shifter._

"You ok?" Gabriel asked. "Just a little worn out." Batman sighed.

 _Batman used his Gotham communicator to contact Jim._

"Gordon, I'm with Dark Beast. Apparently he kept them busy by having them talk long enough to avoid getting killed." Batman replied. "Good, I'll have men hurry there to immobilize those you've taken down." Gordon replied. "How the checks on the guards go?" Batman asked. "Odd entries of income not paid by the city. They come from unknown sources." Gordon replied. "Black Mask, he's here. He was the one who organized the situation. Harley was just supposed to look like she was in charge." The Dark Knight replied. "Interesting, I'll be there soon." Gordon replied.

 _Bruce unchained the shifter. Gabriel planted his feet on the ground as he rubbed his wrists. They both heard movement from the back of the room. Black Mask leapt from behind the table with a shotgun. He fired around, heading straight for Batman. The trajectory of the round was coming straight for in-between the eye holes, a place where the armor of Batman's cowl is weak. Gabriel acted quickly and leapt in front of Batman. The bullet hit the shifter in center of his chest. Batman threw a batarang quickly which knocked the firearms out of the man's hands. Then the Dark Knight rushed forward and punched the man again, knocking him out cold. The Caped Crusader turned to Gabriel. The shifter is on one knee. The round that pierced Gabriel's heart is now on the floor in a tiny pool of dark blood. The shifter groaned in pain, as he stood up. He shook his head, and hand a hand over his chest. He then put his hand down and found the wound had completely healed. Both the shifter's and man's eyes widened in surprise._

"That's useful and good to know." Gabriel sighed, not a hint of pain in his voice. "There's one more thing." Batman said. "What?" Gabriel asked, his voice filled with confusion.

 _The next thing Gabriel knew before being tased again was the quick feeling and click of the cuffs on his wrists._

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Strange Therapist**

 _(Arkham Asylum, a week later)_

 _After the incident at Arkahm, those knocked out had been restrained until the building was checked over several times before they were moved into cells. Dark Beast had been sedated heavily after Batman had knocked him out with the same taser, but with a much stronger charge. The shapeshifter was moved into a private cell in the asylum and was collared with a device that would shock him if he tried to use his abilities, particularly his shapeshifting. He was far from the thugs and villains, but was still not in a comfortable place. Batman's actions relating to Gabriel received….extreme backlash. Jim was unsure of what to do, for his focus was on the guards who were paid by Black Mask. The League was shocked at the Dark Knight's actions to put him in the asylum. Even Superman, who didn't have a soft spot for killing, was against the decision. The team, mainly Beast Boy, was outraged at losing their teammate right after he had returned to the team. But the main reaction came from Detective Burns. Jim had to calm her down, for she almost burnt a clip into both Batman and Gordon. Nightwing was unable to do anything. He despised that Gabriel had been put back into a cage, but he couldn't do anything to get him out…not without being at odds with both Batman and law enforcement. For now, Dark Beast is silent as he lies in his cell, wearing the prison's orange 'jumpsuit'. His clothes had been taken to the Watchtower, back in his room. The shifter's room was off limits by Batman's orders._

'…Funny…I save a life instead of taking one…And I end up back into a DAMN CAGE!' He screamed in his thoughts.

 _His hopes of never being chained again were for not. Even after saving Batman's life, the Caped Crusader still had decided to lock him away. Of course, Gabriel had been still sedated when he was finally moved into Arkham. If he was awake, he sure as hell wouldn't have let them put them where he is now. But he laid on the tiny bed given to him. One of the things bad about the place was that he's in a cell that is compact and uncomfortable. The Dark Knight hoped, in his mind, that this would teach Gabriel not to kill by being in a place he despised and wanted to be free of. Gabriel wasn't cooperating with the goal Batman had in mind._

'Well I hope he's happy…' The shifter thought to himself.

 _The shapeshifter also was hoping to have visitors. He honestly, however, didn't want Katherine to see him like this. She did want to see him, but with Harley still there…it was Jim's orders that kept her from visiting one of her lovers. Members of the team or League didn't either, for it would create controversy that would put them in a bad spot. Gabriel hadn't ever been a fan of law enforcement in all honesty…this just made it even worse. But he does care for Katherine. His soft spot for beautiful women is well appreciated by the detective as well. However, for now, he is stuck in Arkham. Now though, he's receiving a visitor he didn't expect. The man is tall and lean built. His suit is a silver hue which matches with his silver dress pants, white dress shirt and shoes, along with his silver tie. The man has a gray chin curtain beard that is rather clean and 'well kept' and a bald head. He's wearing glasses one would attribute stereotypically with a scientist. He stared at the youth, curiosity filling his expression. Gabriel stared back at him with an unreadable expression._

"Hello, my name is Hugo Strange. I'm the warden of Belle Reve…I was called here to start your therapeutic sessions. While I still run a prison, I still do find engaging in conversations with inmates fascinating." The man explained.

 _Gabriel looked deep into his eyes. He sensed that the man's arrival wasn't a coincidence…than again…he didn't really know if he actually believed in coincidences._

"We will move you to a more comfortable location to begin the session. I will arrive once a week for our talks. I'm confident it will help with what we seek." Strange continued.

 _Gabriel's cell opened and a few of the guards, new guards, directed him to follow the man. As they walked to the therapy room, the guards trained their guns on Gabriel. The shifter rolled his eyes._

 _(A few minutes later, in another room)_

 _Gabriel is sitting in an actual chairs therapists use. But of course, the cushions are old and uncomfortable. He noticed that Hugo was sitting in a new stationary chair. The guards are standing against the wall with their weapons not trained on the shifter, but are facing him._

"Let us begin…Gabriel…how many people have you killed?" The man asked. "Funny, some wouldn't call them people." The shifter chuckled. "Please answer the question, it will make things easier." Hugo replied. "I lost count some time ago." The shifter replied.

 _Hugo rubbed his beard in interest._

"Why did you kill them?" He continued. "They killed innocents and enjoyed it. Some even ate them after killing them." Gabriel grunted. "Hmm…so you think of yourself as an avenging angel?" Strange asked. "I'm no angel." The shifter answered. "Hmm…Tell me about some of your most memorable kills. This is to analyze your mindset." The man grunted. 'Wonderful…I really shouldn't…but I don't have much choice…' Gabriel sighed mentally.

 _Gabriel scratched his stubbled chin. There were many he remembered, but not sure of which to choose. Then he remembered a few that were quite interesting._

"Let's see…there was this one who would wear a dirtied mask…he was stalking college students down in the south…I think it was a hockey mask…well, I could smell the blood of previous people he had killed. More women than men…" Gabriel snarled. "Interesting, what was he like?" Strange asked. "He didn't talk…he used different weapons…usually a machete or chainsaw…I'd found his hideout and destroyed the place…I watched as he raged over his destroyed 'home'. But I didn't kill him then. For his first kills, he found an innocent couple having sex in their tent. He circled the tent, and I could hear the fear in the girl's voice as she thought or possibly realized something was wrong…that someone was outside the tent…He tore open the tent and was about to slaughter them with a blade he'd been keeping to himself…a dull one…" Dark Beast added.

 _Strange looked into the shifter's green eyes, and saw something that made him unsure of something._

"When he was about to attack…I made my move…I tackled him off them. The masked murderer was shocked and horrified. He made sounds that I could tell were his version of begging and crying. He was afraid to die…I guess he enjoyed what he did too much…I could feel he was a remarkably ugly man…he hid his face in a way only one so hideous would…but though I wasn't sure of his motive for killing…but I didn't care." The shifter replied.

 _The guards looked at one exchanging looks Gabriel couldn't see. Strange was rather intimidated by the shapeshifter. He didn't know why, but he just felt…uncomfortable in the shifter's presence._

"While he let out these horrific sounds….I tore him apart where he stood. As I ripped him limb from limb, he made these cries that of which I haven't heard of before. After I had killed him, the college students who had arrived quickly left. I could tell they were grateful, for I could feel it…though they were just shocked at my appearance…and what I did to that murderer." Gabriel finished.

 _Strange's eyes filled with uneasiness, then he stood up._

"Escort him back to his cell…I'm afraid I will have to think about the issue of this inmate's mentality." Strange said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

 _As the guards escorted Gabriel back to his cell he could hear Strange talking on his phone._

"Yes sir…he's…I don't know…Mr. Bright is…I don't know what to say sir…What does the Light plan to do with him?" Strange asked. 'The Light…' Gabriel hissed in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Concerning A Shadow**

 _(The Watchtower, the next day)_

 _Tension is high at the base. Several of the heroes at their homes with Superman, Red Arrow, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, and several others being among them. Beast Boy had taken the news the hardest of all. His friendship with his fellow shapeshifter had become much stronger as time went on. When Gabriel wasn't on missions or with Katherine, he was usually with Garfield. BB is on his bed with his head under his pillows. His normal energetic self had lessened with Batman's news. M'gann had to beg Beast Boy from attacking the Dark Knight. Beast Boy believed he possibly could change into one of the many ancient animals after concentrating and feeling the change for some time. He received a knock on his door._

"Go away!" He growled halfheartedly. "Garfield, please open the door." M'gann called from the other side. "No!" He replied.

 _The martian girl moved through the wall and walked up to her…brother's bed. She sat down on it, looking at him._

"Come on Gar, none of us are happy about the situation." She said.

 _Beast Boy poked his head out of the pillows to look at her._

"None of us?" BB grunted. "…Batman didn't seem to…" She tried to say, but was interrupted, "Does he ever look happy to you"

 _M'gann sighed then shook her head. BB let out an almost inaudible growl before sticking his head back into the pillows. She groaned in frustration. The situation wasn't good. Gabriel had been kind of difficult to be around for many of the team and the League too. His presence in the Watchtower was an uneasy situation for quite a few of the heroes. But over time, most of the heroes began to like him. Even though they didn't agree with his methods, they saw the good in him. The shapeshifter had tried his best to be on good terms with everyone…but that didn't happen. Batman had no trust towards the youth for he was dead set against the way Gabriel had taken care of some criminals. Even though the killers Gabriel ended were not known by the Bat, Bruce still didn't approve of them dying even though they killed so many innocents and truly enjoyed it._

"I bet he's having a party in his cave...knowing he finally locked up Gabriel…" Garfield growled. "I'm not sure he holds his parties there." M'gann half chuckled.

 _Garfield got out of his bed and went to the door. M'gann followed him to the exercise area of the tower. Garfield had enjoyed quite a few basketball games with Gabriel and some of the others on the team. They found Conner and Mal lifting weights. Well, Conner on the extreme advanced set and Mal on the normal set. Garfield walked over to the punching bag. M'gann sat on a bench and watched her brother jab the bag. Conner had just finished his workout and walked over to sit by his girlfriend._

"Is he ok?" He asked. "Huh, no. He's furious with Batman. I mean the team could tell I was holding him back from attacking the leader of the League." She sighed. "He and Gabriel are good friends, but Gabriel is…" Conner tried to say, but couldn't really put his thoughts into words. "Gabriel is darkness among light." Mal said as he entered the conversation, walking up to them.

 _He had a strong point. Gabriel's hero name even had the word dark in it. The shifter had always stuck to the shadows, for the light would only expose him….and take away his freedom. The three turned to see BB growling. He wasn't letting loose his anger well enough. He changed into a tiger and swatted the bag, taking it off its chain. He leapt onto it and began tearing it apart with his claws. The young shapeshifter bellowed as he tore the bag apart._

"Wow…he took it down faster than I did." Mal gasped. "Considering he turned into an organism several times stronger than a man…"M'gann half chuckled. "Yeah, yeah…but still…I haven't ever seen him this angry before. I hope Gabriel gets out of that madhouse soon." Mal grunted. "Or thing swill get nasty…I heard he was trying his best to keep himself calm…but I don't think being in a cage will keep him docile for long." Superboy added.

 _(In the League's private meeting room)_

 _Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman are watching the footage of Beast Boy's 'tantrum' on a holographic screen. Then Canary moved her hand down on the screen, making it disappear._

"Garfield's temper has gotten worse." Dinah sighed. "Yes, the boy's bond with our other young friend has caused him to temporarily stray from his more playful side." J'onn added.

 _Wonder Woman rubbed her chin, contemplating the situation._

"I didn't ever think one could be missed as much…as possibly Wally…though it seems being caged again is making the situation worse. It sets up a set of what some would call betrayal. The team might trust us much longer." Canary continued. "You can't seriously think that?" Diana asked. "It could happen even though it hasn't. One of the reasons Dick left being Robin was because he felt Bruce didn't take him seriously enough." Dinah replied. "Gabriel seems to have changed the entire atmosphere of the ties between everyone here. There's something about him that I don't understand…" J'onn said.

 _The two women nodded. Something about the shadowy youth intrigued all of them. Deep within Gabriel had changed everything. J'onn himself could tell without his mind reading, even if it worked fully on the shifter, that Gabriel barely understood himself._

"Trying to understand him is like a sheep trying to put itself into a wolf's shoes…paws…or whatever. The point is that there is a lot about him we don't understand." Canary added. "What about the genetic test?" J'onn asked. "Batman, Atom, and Bumblebee looked over his DNA several times…just a lot of animal DNA with and quite a bit of some dark…something. They believe it's the key to understanding Gabriel. But they say they haven't seen anything like it." Dinah answered. "Hmm…so Bruce doesn't have all the answers for once…interesting." Wonder Woman chuckled. "His answers concerning Gabriel sure weren't favorable. He must be so scared." Black Canary sighed. "I don't think he's scared." Diana said.

 _Dinah and J'onn looked at her in confusion._

"When I looked into his eyes deeply for the first time. I wasn't completely sure what I was looking at. But there are a few things I believe I know." She replied. "What?" Dinah and J'onn asked in unison. "He has the look of a warrior…but also the look of possibly a berserker…If he doesn't get out soon…He might just carve his way out." Diana answered.

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Different Idea**

 _(An Unknown Location, the next day)_

 _A man opens a door to a room and walks in. The room is dark and he takes several steps before stopping. The room brightens instantly and Vandal Savage looks to see John and Carrie Bright walking into the room. The immortal tried to wretch when he looked at them. They might be his company's lead scientists…but they were just awful to be around._

"Let us begin." Savage said, then the screens showing members of the Light appeared around the room. "How is progression of the serum going?" Lex asked. "You doubt my intelligence and skill?" John growled. "No…I'm simply curious." The man replied, trying to stay calm.

 _Vandal rolled his eyes in annoyance._

"It goes well; we are nearing to completion of the final product. I believe I fixed my husband's mistakes on the previous two serums." Carrie cackled. "My mistakes?" The man grunted. "Enough." Savage ordered.

 _John and Carrie had worried expression on their faces, but shut up and nodded. The immortal sighed in relief._

"Next?" Savage said. "What of the boy?" Ra's asked. "Unfortunately Deathstroke and his team were captured." A familiar voice grunted. "Well I'll be damned, Sportsmaster. I didn't expect to see you working with us again." Luthor chuckled. "Since I learned Artemis was alive I've been rethinking my strategy. Vandal allowed me to work for you all again. Perhaps, even take a seat at your table." The man chuckled. "You'd let this thug join our highest rank. Savage?" Lex growled. "Watch it baldy, or I might just give you an even worse haircut." Lawrence hissed. "Really? Perhaps my assistant will give you one as well." The man threatened with a chuckle. "Please, I asked him to come back. Learning of our betrayal some time earlier has caused us to regroup and seek more allies." The immortal interrupted.

 _The others nodded._

"Is there other news of him?" Ra's continued. "He beat Deathstroke and his team. This kid isn't half bad." Sportsmaster chuckled. "Impossible, no mere child could defeat an assassin like Slade." Ra's grunted. "Is that so?" Vandal grunted.

 _He pulled out a device from his pocket and pressed the button on it. It displayed the before, during, and after Gabriel's entrance. Then Savage put away the device after the recording ended._

"That was recorded by Sportsmaster a great distance away. And with more of the children entering the scene, I don't know how his possible intervention would've tipped the scales in our favor." Savage grunted. "This…this cannot be." Ra's gasped. "Intriguing." Lex grunted. "Mmmm, my kind of guy." Queen Bee purred.

 _The others were surprised to hear that, but quickly cast her seductive comment to the side._

"So what are our plans for him?" Ra's asked. "Let us go to see him! It's time we had a family meeting! It's been to long since we've seen it!" John hissed. "You mean: him?" Luthor grunted. "That thing?!" Carrie growled. "But you just…nevermind…" Lex sighed in annoyance. "I want to choke the life out of it!" John growled. "Where is he?" Luthor asked. "Arkham Asylum, courtesy of Batman. Black Mask tried to kill the Bat, but the kid saved the Dark Knight. Then the leader of the League paid him in kind by tasing him until he was unconscious." Sportsmaster answered.

 _Vandal rubbed his chin._

"Let us kill it!" John growled again. "I've got another idea!" A familiar cackling voice hissed.

 _Klarion and Teekl appeared from a swirling vortex. The swirling energy disappeared once the Witch Boy set foot in the room._

"You can't let this faker do what we've desired for so long!" John hissed. "Not again with the no magic rambling." Ra's groaned in frustration. "There is no such thing as magic!" Carrie screeched. "What do you have in mind, Klarion?" The immortal asked. "Let me deal with him." The Witch Boy said. "Yes…having him out of the way would be most beneficial." Vandal said. You would let him?! After what I've done?!" John snarled. "What you've done?!" Carrie hissed. "Let me go to that icky prison. I'll just play with him. It will be a very painful game for him." Klarion cackled.

 _Savage contemplated the idea._

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bee said. "Why is that?!" Klarion growled. "Both the League and the children would seek retribution. Bring him to me. Allow me to make him my servant. He won't trouble you again." Bee chuckled, a wicked smile on her face. "They'd do the same with your idea!" The Witch Boy barked. "He has a point. What makes your offer so different?" The immortal said. "If they do come for him…I could have him do a number of different things. Perhaps hurt himself…or take down the team…making them our slaves as well. We'll need all the soldiers we can if we plan to complete our greatest objective." She continued.

 _Vandal nodded. Klarion growled as he threw a tantrum. John and Carrie were about to retort, but Savage silenced them by glaring at them._

"Klarion, bring Sportsmaster…Deliver the boy to Queen Bee for her usage. This is a mostly sound plan. Are you sure you can control him?" He asked. "I can control any man…I'm sure he won't mind being my slave…for I'm sure to order something he'll love to do." She chuckled.

 _Vandal nodded, then the screens turned off. Klarion and Sportsmaster disappeared in a red vortex. Savage and the Brights walked out of the room. After several minutes they walked into the mad scientists' new laboratory._

"I can't believe you let her do that!" Carrie hissed at Savage. "Perhaps you shall be rewarded once you complete the serum. Get back to work; I have paper work to do." Savage growled as he adjusted his tie.

 _Savage walked to his office and looked out the window._

"Soon that building will become merely a memory of the past." Savage chuckled.

 _The man looked out to see the White House, many hundred yards away. Savage grinned. Unknown to him, a hidden remote controlled drone of tiny stature had been following the man._

 _(On the top of the building across from EI)_

 _A figure is laying low on the roof. He'd been watching the footage of his drone since the meeting started. He came to D.C. to stalk Savage and learn his plans. Now he had learned a few things._

"As much as I hate cockblocking a guy…I can't let the Light take him. Well Arkham, it looks like I'm coming for another visit." The unknown individual grunted.

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Busting Out**

 _(Arkham Asylum, the next day)_

 _Gabriel is lying against the back of his bed. His mind is clashing with the hatred of his current situation. He wants nothing more than to tear his way out of this hell hole, but there would be complications. He'd seen in the streets how people thought of him. Citizen's expressions of fear and misunderstanding, law enforcement's disgust and hatred (well most). The prison wasn't any different. Inmates would walk by every now and then away and back to their cells while taunting him. Some of the things they called him he didn't want to repeat or remember. His anger was already at a new time high for Batman putting him in here._

'You guys have to find me a way out of here. I can't take this much longer!' He bellowed mentally.

 _Gabriel clutched his head in frustration. Growls reverberated from his throat, then the device shocked him. He grunted in pain. The collar let out an electrical charge that just made him even madder. A few guards jogged to his cell and banged their fists against the cell wall._

"Hey freak! Shut up! Doing that won't help you!" One of them growled.

 _The shifter narrowed his eyes in rage. The guard frowned and went to the cell's 'control panel'. One of the other guards put his hand on the man's shoulder to stop him._

"Don't do it, you know our orders. Besides, I don't like the look he's giving you." He warned. "Our orders are to keep him contained and docile. They didn't specify how. This will teach him a lesson who's in charge here." The man grunted in reply. "Let him do it. I'm tired of these freaks thinking they're so high and mighty." Another added to the conversation. "Thank you." The angriest guard said as he opened the cell.

 _The guard pulled out a baton, a big one. He approached the shifter, an unfriendly look on his face. Gabriel bared his teeth. The guard laughed as he swung his baton. Gabriel grabbed it with his right hand. The man frowned again and punched him in his gut. Gabriel grunted as the collar shocked him. His accelerated healing was trying to take effect, but the device prevented it. The shifter let go of the baton and received a beating from the guard. Gabriel growled in pain as both the stick and collar attacked him. Not long after, the guard stopped. He backed up with a satisfied grin on his ugly face._

"Lesson's over freak. I'll be back if you haven't learned anything." He chuckled and started to exit the cell. "You're lucky this collar's on, or I'd tear that arm off. You wouldn't be grinning then." Gabriel hissed. "Looks like, it's time for an advanced education class." The guard growled as he put away the baton and pulled out a taser. "Go ahead, maybe I might feel something." Dark Beast taunted. "You stupid freak, you won't be laughing long." The man snarled.

 _He lunged and tased Gabriel. The charge wasn't as strong as the one that Batman used. This one kept Gabriel awake, but in pain. The guard twisted the taser to add to the pain. Gabriel tried to show his pain, to not give the man satisfaction in his action. Gabriel grabbed the man's taser and pulled it off. He then pulled the weapon from the guard's grip. The guard reached for his baton, but the youth's other hand hit the man on the nose. The crack could be heard on impact, signifying the nose had been broken. Gabriel's attacker cried in pain on the ground. The shifter got to his feet as the other guards rushed into the cell._

"On your knees! Now!" The one who supported the now hurt guard shouted. "No." Gabriel replied, his eyes narrowed.

 _He'd had enough. The guard's attack had pushed the shifter's anger to its breaking point. The guards rushed him, but the shifter sweep kicked their legs from under them. The guards grunted in pain as they hit the ground. Gabriel grabbed the taser and ran out of his cell. He moved to the control panel and slammed the taser on it. The board short circuited and the 'door' shut. He ran towards the exit. Suddenly a bright light blinded him. He moved his arms to block it, but could see the red hue. From the vortex emerged three figures. He recognized them from the Watchtower's database: Klarion, Teekl, and Sportsmaster. The collar was still on, so his chances weren't as he would've liked. But he knew there was little chance of fleeing. Then the vortex disappeared._

"Ok kid. Make this easy on yourself and come with us." Lawrence ordered. "You can surrender or resist. Please…resist…" Klarion cackled, and at the last part of his statement red flames covered his hands.

 _Gabriel frowned and readied himself to fight. Klarion grinned, but Teekl yowled._

"What do you mean not to?" The Witch Boy grunted. "Your cat is smart. He's wanted undamaged." Lawrence grunted. "I'm in charge here! Ha!" Klarion hissed as he then unleashed a surge of mystical energy.

 _Gabriel jumped over it, but Klarion's mouth opened and spewed fire from his mouth. The flames hit Gabriel in his chest. The shifter growled in pain and then was shocked as his healing tried to take effect again._

"That collar looks must be restraining his abilities. No wonder he hasn't been able to escape. Ok id, let's go." Sportsmaster grunted. "Not happening pops!" A voice said. "Pops?" The villain hissed.

 _Gunshots go off. The three villains leap out of the way of the gunfire. The individual runs and keeps firing, separating Klarion and Teekl from Sportsmaster. The figure quickly put away his guns and pulled out a dagger and slashed the collar off. Gabriel grunted as he felt his healing took effect._

"Ugh…thanks." The shifter grunted. "You're welcome, come on!" The guy said. "Wait, I have to get my stuff. Have to get to where they keep the inmates stuff." Gabriel grunted. "Wonderful, fine. Follow me!" The guy said.

 _The party of three saw their target run off._

"After them!" Klarion hissed as he gave chase. "Can't believe this guy is the leader of this mission." Sporstmaster grunted quietly as he followed the Witch Boy and Teekl.

 _Several minutes later, Gabriel and his savior made it to containment. The shifter soon found his stuff._

"Clothes! Are you fucking kidding me?!" The guy hissed. "If I don't wear these clothes when I use my main power, I'll be…" Gabriel started to say, but the unknown figure interrupted, "Don't tell me! Just put them on!" The guy grunted, turning away not to look.

 _Gabriel started to quickly change out of the prison garb and back into his original clothes._

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked. "More about that later! Hurry up!" He growled. "There!" Klarion shouted as he spotted the unknown guy. "Come on!" The guy grunted as he pulled out his guys and fired at the Witch Boy.

 _Klarion created a shield of red energy in front of him, stopping the bullets then which dropped to the floor. Sportmaster threw forth his hammer, the metal ball with the long handle, at the guy. The unknown individual dodged, but then saw a discus coming towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. But it didn't come. He landed on his feet and opened his eyes to see why he wasn't hit: Gabriel had finished 'suiting up' and snatched the projectile midair._

"I believe this is yours." The shifter said, tossing the discus back.

 _Sportsmaster caught it and put it away._

"Thanks, and nice catch. But since your powers are freed, I'm afraid this is going to get a little…forceful." The man grunted. "Finally." Klarion chuckled. "Come on." The unknown figure said. "Hold on, I've been in that cell for days. And I'm itching to hit something." Gabriel growled, not looking at him. "That's the spirit, kid. En garde!" The athlete shouted as he pulled out his saber.

 _Gabriel charged forward and kicked the man in the center of his chest. Sportsmaster flew back and hit the wall with a thud. He grunted in pain. Klarion turned to look at his 'lackey' as he struggled to get back on his feet. He turned to see Gabriel before him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed._

"You think I'm scared of you? Please!" Klarion hissed, his hands covered in the same red energy.

 _Gabriel grabbed the Witch Boy's throat with his right hand and effortlessly lifted him in the air. Klarion clutched at the shifter's hands as he chocked. Teekl hissed from Gabriel's side. The shifter looked to see the Witch Boy's familiar change into it larger, more bestial form. Gabriel dropped the shifter and changed quickly into his wolf form._

"Interesting." The unknown figure said.

 _Gabriel and Teekl growled at one another, then charged. The shifter tackled the huge feral cat. They both snarled as they wrestled with one another on the ground. Gabriel's emerald eyes locked with ruby eyes of Teekl. Teekl then stared into them for a second and leapt away from the shifter. It changed back into his house cat form and ran to Klarion. He yowled at the Witch Boy._

"Gah! What do you mean something's weird about him?! He turns into animals!" Klarion hissed. "Come one!" The unknown figure shouted.

 _Gabriel ran over to the unknown individual as he shifted back to human form. Sportsmaster got back on his feet and raced after the shifter. Gabriel's 'rescuer' slapped something to the wall._

"Move!" The guy shouted as he pushed Gabriel away as he ran away from the wall, then pushed a button on a device.

 _The object on the wall exploded creating a hole the size of an elephant in the wall. Some of the debris hit Lawrence and knocked him to the ground. Gabriel and the unknown figure ran outside and away from Arkham. Police were just arriving at the entrance, but were several yards away from where Gabriel is. The two kept running until they were in the outskirts of Gotham. They moved into a dark alley._

"Thanks, for the rescue." Gabriel said. "Thanks for catching the discus. Come on." The guy said. "May I know who you are now?" The shifter asked. "You can call me: The Red Hood." Hood answered.

 **To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Public Disaster**

 _(Gotham, outside GCPD Headquarters, a few days later)_

 _Gabriel's escape from Arkham had caused quite the stir up. The news of the escape had somehow reached the public's ears, and the citizens & the government were outraged. The people of Gotham city were outside the GCPD Headquarters rallying about the event. Gabriel wasn't the only one to have escaped. Black Mask, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Riddler, Scarecrow, and the thugs of Joker, Penguin, and Two-Face. From that, many of the guards were killed while the others were injured. Everyone's fear overtook them, not knowing where all the villains were lurking._

"Are we just going to sit here and let these people say everything will be alright?!" A man shouted. "No!" The crowd replied in unison.

 _The people had carried signs picketing the ineffectiveness of the Justice League and all like them. The man leading the group is tall with a muscular build. His blonde hair is partially covered with a cap, and you couldn't see his eyes because of his sun glasses. He continued to rally the crowd. GCPD were standing outside the building. Batman & Superman are standing on either side of Commissioner Gordon as he readies to talk to the raging crowd. Their leader walks backwards, disappearing into the crowd. Batman spies him suspiciously until he's completely out of sight._

"People of Gotham City! I know this is a difficult matter to explain, but I assure you that we're…" He stated to say. "How did this start?!" One of the people of the crowd shouted, with the crowd nodding in support. "Right now…" Gordon tried to say, but was interrupted, "It was one of them!"

 _Detective Adams had called out the statement, pointing to Batman. The crowd whispered then started to angrily shout. Detective Adams is well known among the GCPD for his extreme dislike for vigilantes, metahumans, aliens, and those he considered similar to them, specifically Batman and his partners. The man walked up the crowd, his chest puffing out with pride._

"One of their allies, a freak that could change into dark animals rampaged out of his cell. He then let loose those other freaks and maniacs! His attack hurt those innocent men making sure they were locked up!" Adams roared.

 _The crowd shouted in angry unison. Adams turned to face Batman & Superman, a wicked grin on his face. Batman glared at him. Burns glowered at him from the side, and Adams saw that._

"That traitor there! That bitch slept with that freak! I heard my colleagues talking about she took him to her home! And they…" He started to say, but couldn't finish.

 _Burns had walked up to him and kicked him in his genitals. The crack could be heard and blood splattered on his pants while he let out a horrified scream. Adams fell to the ground clutching his 'nether region' as squirmed on the ground. The crowd was shocked and silent. Her face is painted with rage and disgust._

"Take them inside, I wish to have a talk with both of them later." Jim said, his order in the direction pointed towards the other detectives who accompanied Katherine to face the Joker with the young heroes' help.

 _Drake stood beside Burns while Johnson and Marcus held up Adams._

"You deserved that you idiot." Johnson growled.

 _Adams only cried out in pain. Once the group was inside, the crowd went back to screaming in fear and anger._

"Please! Please! Calm down everyone! Let us resolve this peacefully!" Gordon called out. "Like what just happened?!" A voice from the crowd yelled. "Yeah?! Are we going to be burned by his heat vision?!" Another voice shouted. "I would never do that! I love the people of this world!" Superman replied. "You all are just freaks!" Another cried out.

 _Suddenly the sounds of helicopters could be heard. Everyone looked up to see about 10 of them lowering to the ground around the outside of the event. Once they landed, the National Guard jumped out and rushed towards the stage. They took their positions and aimed their guns at the Leaguers. A few of the guard moved out of the way for two men to pass. Superman's eyes widened in shock and horror, while Batman just glared at them. Lex Luthor walked side by side with the President of the United States towards the group, a few of the National Guard standing around them._

"M-Mr. President?!" Jim gasped. "Indeed, I'm afraid things have gotten more complicated." The president grunted, his eyes locked on Gordon's. "Yes, it seems that this member of your group of protégés has destroyed public property and threatened the lives of innocents." Lex added. "Arkham Asylum's foundational integrity has been severely damaged more than expected and the guards watching them were injured severely. One of them stated he feared for his life." The president continued. "Mr. President, please things are complicated. I can assure you…" Clark tried to say, but was interrupted, "The president would like me to inform you that your ties with the government and law enforcement have now been revoked." Luthor said, his face plain.

 _Superman wanted to use his heat vision to melt Luthor's skull, but restrained himself from that. The crowd shouted in support, along with the National Guard and even some of the GCPD._

 _(The Watchtower)_

 _Every other member of the League and the team are watching the event on the unified meeting room's holographic 'projector'. They were all so shocked._

"Sorry Boy Scout." Green Arrow grunted. "What?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Red Arrow snarled. "Gabriel is a good guy! You have no right to say that!" Beast Boy shouted.

 _Wolf's lips peeled back to reveal his deadly fangs as he growled. Many of both teams were soon shouting in protest of the event._

 _(Gotham, outside GCPD Headquarters)_

"Mr. President…" Superman gasped. "Your League and this…Young Justice have no more ties with the government and law enforcement. Commissioner Gordon, you are hereby no longer commander of the GCPD. That position shall be taken by former Detective Harold Adams." The president continued. 'No…' Batman gasped in his mind. "Men, arrest them." Lex Luthor said.

 _The guard were about to approach the two Leaguers, but the president held up a hand. The men stopped and Luthor's face was filled with confusion._

"However, after your multiple actions to protect the Earth and its people, you all are not under arrest. You must put away your suits and promise not to interfere with anymore events. We shall handle them on our own. You all are free to go. But if you do interfere, you shall be arrested and treated as traitors." The president continued. "Mr. President, they…" Luthor started to say, but the president stopped him with single look.

 _Luthor sighed and nodded. The president nodded back, then walked back to the helicopter. Lex looked back at the Man of Steel that he (Superman knew all to well), and then followed the president. The crowd cried out victoriously._

 **To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Taking Sides**

 _(The Watchtower, later that day)_

 _Everyone is packing, gathering their belongings. After the incident in Gotham, things had taken a turn for the worse. Originally they had the advantage in the fight against the villains, now the teams were now forbidden to fight them by 'decree' of the government._

"This isn't the government's fault! They've been manipulated by the Light!" Superman shouted. "Don't be naïve! Luthor is the government! His action in developing the virus to stop the Reach's devices was recognized as the one that saved the Earth!" Batman retorted. "Exactly! Luthor is manipulating them!" Clark argued. "They've willingly aligned their selves with him! I've been spying on them ever since Luthor was elected as Secretary General of the UN! They've always hated us! But they tolerated you because you were their Boy Scout!" The Dark Knight growled.

 _The two of them continued to go back and forth, arguing their cases. The teams soon gathered around them, but to unsure to speak._

"What now of Gabriel?" Nightwing asked. "He's on his own. His actions got us started along this path." Batman grunted. "You can't seriously…" Superman started to say, but Batman interjected, "Really? I read into past events that had the related details of his attacks. He's killed cops, genius. Quite a few of them too. They…" "It doesn't matter! He shouldn't kill cops! They're here to protect and serve!" Clark growled.

 _At the revelation of knowing Dark Beast had killed police officers had changed his view on the shapeshifter. While he wasn't fond of the shifter's methods, he did feel sorry for him because of his past. But he didn't know some of the shifter's kills were cops. That was the final straw for him. Some of the others nodded in agreement with Superman. Nightwing walked up._

"I read those two. They discovered those men had killed innocents. One killed prostitutes, another killed kids, etc. etc. etc.…." Dick interrupted. "No, that can't be. They wouldn't." Clark gasped. "They did, Clark." Bruce revealed. "No! I don't believe you! They're good people!" The Kryptonian argued. "When are you going to get it Boy Scout? They hate us! Maybe some of the citizens and possibly some cops like us; but overall…they've revealed their true colors." Green Arrow grunted.

 _Superman had been raised to believe in the good of people, and the nobility of those who serve & lead the country. He didn't want to hear what his former teammates were saying. He shook his head in disbelief and refusal._

"No! You're wrong! I'll go to the president! I'll take him Gabriel! Maybe then…" He didn't say another word, for he was knocked to the side by a powerful blow.

 _Wonder Woman had punched him in the face. Clark sat up and looked at her in surprise._

"You will do no such thing. He's suffered enough. I warned everyone that he wouldn't stay there willingly. His escape proves my point." She growled. "Diana…he has to be locked up. He's committed crimes against this country and its people." Clark replied, shaking his head. "You fool! If you try to do that to him again, he'll fight you. From what I've seen, there's something about him that can actually hurt you. That serum…there's something in it that holds power which we don't understand." She grunted.

 _Clark stood up and walked over to Diana. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved out of the way._

"I'm sorry Diana…but he can't be allowed to be free. If I can't do it as Superman…I'll do it as Clark Kent. He has to be stopped." He sighed. "I know Gabriel won't kill you, but he will beat you if you plan to do this. His eyes say it all." The amazon replied. "How do you even plan to find him?" Captain Atom asked. "I have my ways. Any of you who are willing to join me can. It would show that we are truly loyal to this country." Clark replied.

 _The teams looked at one another. Captain Atom, Plastic Man, and Flash stepped forward. Clark smiled and nodded._

"The rest of you just hope we can get this done." The Kryptonian said. "I'm going to catch Gabriel…but on my terms. It's back to Square One for me…and any who wish to join." Batman said.

 _Batgirl, John Stewart, and Red Tornado walked up to side with him. The two groups stared one another down._

"What are you doing?! Gabriel doesn't deserve this!" Beast Boy shouted. "He needs to be put away Garfield." Batgirl said. "You just blame him for your father not being commissioner anymore!" The shifter growled as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "He is responsible!" She retorted. "Fine then! I'll just form my own group! Those who are going to find Gabriel, stand by his side, and stop the Light can join me!" The shifter growled.

 _The groups and some members of the Justice League shook their heads._

"Wonder Woman? Black Canary? I'd be glad to follow either or even both of you if you join." BB said. "…I'm sorry Beast Boy…I like Gabriel…but that would draw conflict between American and my home…I can't…" Diana sighed. "Sorry Garfield, but it would put Oliver in harm's way if I was found out…" Dinah added. "…You…You've got to be kidding me!" He growled.

 _He then heard a bark at his side. All looked to see Wolf come to stand beside Beast Boy. The shifter smiled._

"Anyone else? Or is it just the two…" BB started to say, but was interrupted, "I'm in."

 _Nightwing came to stand beside the two. Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Static came to stand beside them too._

"So this is how it is, huh?" Superman grunted. "Yes." Batman and Nightwing said at the same time. "We'll settle this later. Too much has already gone wrong." Batman said. "Agreed." Superman and Nightwing replied in unison.

 _So there were the positions: two siding with the government to catch Gabriel, those against the government to catch Gabriel, those supporting Gabriel, and those who have decided to be uninvolved._

"Are you sure, my friend?" Kaldur asked. "Yes…" Dick replied. "Than I wish you good luck." Aqualad continued, then nodded.

 _The groups gathered the remaining of their belongings and left, taking their separate ways._

 **To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Heroes Divided**

 _(Washington D.C., White House, the next day)_

 _Luthor is standing in the room while the president gives his speech to the people of the U.S.A. His face is blank, but his grinning on the inside. The Light had gained a major advantage. With the government at odds with the Justice League and any like them, their organization could act out freely. It was a good day, but an improvised one. Since Klarion and Sportsmaster couldn't capture Gabriel, they decided to break out several of their captured foot soldiers and pawns. It was a game of chess for the Light. Thugs and gang members were the pawns, those like Bane and Killer Croc the knights, and so on. The Light are the kings and one queen. Savage being the most important piece in the game, at least in his mind. He knew some were expendable, but he wanted every piece intact. After all, he would need them._

"After the horrible events at Arkham Asylum Gotham City, it has been by the name of the law that the Justice League and their closest allies to be disbanded. I regret to inform you of this, but because of repeated incidents of mass loss of life in relation to the League and their enemies…they have been ordered to put away their suits." The president said. 'Yes, things are working out after all.' Luthor chuckled in his mind, but staying calm on the outside.

 _The door to the president's office soon was being knocked. Then it opened by one of the guards outside who let in none other than Superman and his squad of governmental supporters. Luthor tried to stay calm, for this wasn't expected at all. The president actually looked on with curiosity._

"Mr. President, I've come to make an offer." Superman said. "Mr. President, your orders were…" Luthor started to say, but the president interrupted, "Wait a minute Luthor, I want to hear this. I'm a reasonable man, go ahead Superman. I will give you and your group one chance. For I'm sure some wish for you to continue to have this job." He said. "My group and I, wish to completely work for the government. We offer to catch the criminal behind the incident at Gotham Asylum. The four of us are more than enough to capture him…but there was an unfortunate result at the Watchtower." Clark explained.

 _Everyone, especially Luthor, listened with interest. The camera even moved to show the squad in full view._

"What incident?" The president asked. "Some of the League and covert operations group have created groups that go against the government and law in order to continue their illegal activities. You can say what I wish to do is illegal as well…but I've always had the highest respect for this government and those who serve this country. Please, we humbly ask you to allow us to redeem ourselves." Superman said.

 _Everyone in the room looked to the president, and the camera turned back to him. The man rubbed his chin. Confused over what he had ordered and by the Kryptonian's offer. He didn't know what to decide. Then something struck Luthor's mind, and he walked up to the conversation._

"Luthor, do you have something in mind?" The president asked. "While you did say they must cast aside their suits…perhaps the Man of Steel's offer can be taken up? If what he says is true, then it shows that the law's way is the true path to justice and peace. By your blessing, allow them to work for this government. They will catch the villain behind the deaths at Arkham Asylum and those who fallen into vigilantism." Lex replied. "Do you have a catch for this?" The president asked. "I shall be their…'handler'." The man answered. "Agreed." The commander and chief said.

 _Something inside each of the heroes died, but they stood tall. This was mainly the case for Superman. Being his archenemy, Luthor wasn't the one Clark wanted to call boss. But he believed it to be the better option than to turn to vigilantism._

"Shake on it men. I want to know the people of this great country that even those at odds can come together to do what is right." The president ordered.

 _Luthor and Superman shook hands, trying to show…aggression._

 _(Gotham City, the Bat Cave)_

 _Bruce slammed his fist beside the control panel of the computer to his cave. His face is a mask of rage. He growled in annoyance at the news. He and his squad are watching the news on the Dark Knight's super computer._

"Well this isn't good." Green Lantern grunted. "Isn't that obvious." Wayne snarled. "The opposing views of the divided League and team have caused a great divide amongst us. Managing this new system shall be difficult." Red Tornado added. "Once we start hunting Gabriel, the government and Superman with his squad will be bearing down on us. I'm not sure how we're going to pull this off." Batgirl grunted.

 _Bruce rubbed his temples, thinking of solutions._

"With this and Dick's group going to help Gabriel…I'm not sure how this will go." Barbara continued. "Perhaps we should check up on Nightwing? Maybe they have already found Dark Beast." Tornado added. "John, I want you and Barbara to head over to his hideout in Bludhaven. I have the location downloaded onto my computer. Let me just…oh you've got to be kidding me." The Dark Knight grunted.

 _His three allies looked up to the computer. On the screen is one bold word: DELETED. Bruce frowned and punched beside the panel again._

"He's already moved sites. You don't delete information and stay in the same place. Even with the details gone, we could still pick up his trail in Bludhaven." Bruce explained.

 _Bruce's mind instantly filled with possible locations Dick would choose for a headquarters._

"What about the Watchtower? Perhaps they'd like to stay far away, yet in plain sight?" Green Lantern said. "No, I imagine Superman and his squad will retake it. With the law's support, they'll be able to continue complete their missions from there." Bruce argued. "Where would the last place to hide out in his position?" Tornado said. "Dick's always been competent at staying hidden and covering his tracks." The man continued.

 _(Gotham City)_

 _Two hidden figures are in an alley, seeing a particularly strange looking group running through the shadows._

"Where is he?" Jaime grunted. "Someone like him? Who knows? Maybe he's on the other side of the country by now?" Static said. "Stay focused; I'm sure he's near somewhere." Dick interjected.

 _Dick's squad had been scouring Gotham for hours. They had moved their belongings to Dick's hideout in Bludhaven. But Batman's former protégé knew they couldn't stay there. Quickly, they had relocated their stuff to the slums of Gotham. Once they found Gabriel, they'd find another spot to continue their fight against the Light._

"With the law breathing down their neck, the Boy Scout team…and who knows who else…they're in quite the pickle." Red Hood grunted. "Right…with the Light still active and in the clear of most of the League…who knows what will happen? We need their help." The shifter replied. "I've been trying to fight them for some time now by myself…I've brought down lower operations, slowly going bigger. But I believe it's time to join forces with some powerful allies. Maybe I'll even get a shot to put a cap in that stupid Kryptonian's ass." Hood grunted. "Save some action for me. He might be the Man of Steel…but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down from a fight if we confront him." The shifter grunted. "Hehe, I'm glad I broke you out." Hood chuckled as he pat the shifter on his back.

 _Nightwing, Blue Beetle, and Static were talking in the shadows._

"I wish M'gann had joined up, we could've used her telepathic link so we could separate across the city without someone detecting us. This is going to get harder to find Gabriel." Jaime grunted. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance to that." A familiar voice stated.

 _The group turned to see the shape of the shifter._

"It's about time dude! Where have you been?" Static said. "Here in Gotham, gathering my thoughts. I'd like to introduce you all to my new friend and the one who got me out of that hell hole." The shifter said as he stood to the side.

 _Red Hood walked into view. He stood about a few inches shorter than Gabriel. He's wearing the red 'hood', which covered his entire head. Though he has the 'eye holes', which are shaped like the mask Dick is wearing. His light weight body arm is black shaped to define and protect his athletic body. Over the armor, he's wearing a brown leather biker jacket. His pants are basically flexible light weight armor like that of the one protecting his torso. Around his waist, his belt has his gun holsters with packs for other tools and weapons, including the holder for his favorite knife. His boots are similar to that used in the military. His suit is completely militarized to extend his strength in combat._

"Good to meet you." Dick said, holding out his hand.

 _Hood shook it. They then let go._

"I don't suppose you have anywhere for us to stay, Hood?" Dick asked. "You got your stuff?" Hood asked. "It's not far from here; a few other guys are standing watch." Beetle replied. "Did you get mine?" The shifter asked. "Sadly no, Batman collected it. We'll explain later." Dick replied. "Ok, let's get your stuff and go. Time is of the essence." Hood said.

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 30

**Killian Rainey: Gabriel is being hunted by: Superman and his squad (Captain Atom, Plastic Man, and the Flash) in alliance with the government/law enforcement (and the squad under the command of the Light, namely Luthor), Batman and his squad (John Stewart (one of the Lanterns), Batgirl, and Red Tornado) on their own as vigilantes, and the Light. Those helping Gabriel are: Beast Boy, Wolf, Red Hood, Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Static, and Kid Flash. Sorry if it's too much like Captain America: Civil War, I'm just trying to make the story interesting.**

 **Chapter 30: Shifting Power**

 _(Washington D.C., EI, Savage's office, the next day)_

 _Savage is reading the morning newspaper as he drinks something coffee. Even as a seemingly unkillable immortal of great power, Savage enjoyed the everyday pleasantries of life. His gaze is fixated, however, on the story of the divided heroes. After several thousand years, his plans were looking more hopeful than ever._

'This is good…This is very good…Hehe…' He chuckled mentally.

 _While reading, he got an email. He put down the newspaper and clicked to open it. As he drank his coffee, his eyes scanned the message. Savage put down the drink and continued to scan the message. The smile that spread across his face is one of wicked glee._

'Perhaps it's better that he escaped. Though Bee wasn't exactly happy about her new plaything didn't arrive…but perhaps once captured…Gabriel will become a tool of the Light.' He mused in his mind.

 _Savage got a knock at his door. He exited out of his email. The immortal walked to his door, until he heard much louder and annoying knocking._

'Oh no…' He sighed with annoyance mentally.

 _The door was smashed open as it came off its hinges. Savage frowned with annoyance. John tried to walk through the door, but his huge size kept him…uh…pinned. Carrie growled with annoyance as she tried to get through. Savage face palmed their attempt to get through. He lowered his hand as the pair finally made it in, destroying part of the wall in the process._

"That's coming out of your paycheck." Vandal growled.

 _John's chins wobbled as he got to his…feet. Carrie was on her feet and nagging her husband. As Savage watched them argue, he wondered how they even got together and even had a son. That mystery was one he didn't want to find the answer(s) to._

"What is it?" Savage grunted. "It is nearly complete." John giggled, his voice a sickening wheezing. "My genius has nearly fixed his mistakes of the previous two serums." Carrie cackled. "Ar…" Savage was interrupted by John, "MY MISTAKES?! YOU FOOLISH…"

 _Savage's glowered at both of them. They grunted as they quieted down._

"How has it evolved?" The immortal asked. "The transference of multiple animal genetic codes had overwhelmed the serum's make up. The dark cells are being ripped apart to allow for more of the different animal chromosomes to take root." Carrie answered. "Good, very good. I believe these dark cells are the main reason behind Gabriel's powers." Savage asked as he walked over to his desk then sat down.

 _John and Carrie spat on the ground, on Savage's 3,000 year old Persian rug. He tried to keep it together._

"That THING is of no importance! You should let me destroy it!" Carrie snarled. "You?! I should be the one to destroy it?!" John growled. "Enough! Are the dark cells behind his abilities or not?" The immortal growled. "Correct, but the other cells do play a part." John answered. "Hmm...interesting…Perhaps we should consider our testing somewhere else." Savage replied.

 _The pair looked at one another not with contempt, but confusion. They then turned back to look at him._

"What do you mean?" John asked.

 _Savage began to laugh wickedly. This just made the pair even more confused._

"We shall have a new base of operations." Savage finally answered.

 _(The Watchtower)_

 _Superman his squad, and Lex Luthor teleport into the space station. Luthor walked around, studying its design._

"Not bad, but where's the hot tub?" Lex chuckled. "We're only taking your command to stay on good terms with the government. This country won't prosper without it." The Man of Steel grunted. "I couldn't agree more. But let us put aside old grudges, shall we? It's a new day." Luthor sighed in response.

 _Superman frowned, but sighed in defeat._

"What are your orders?" The Kryptonian asked. "That's a good boy. But before I send you off, I need to know those who've sided against us." Lex replied.

 _Superman nodded and approached the super computer. He began pressing buttons on the control panel. On a holographic screen, appeared their 'enemies'._

"Batman, Green Lantern, Batgirl, and Red Tornado are going after the one who escaped Arkham. And here are the ones who decided to find and support the escapee: Beast boy, Wolf, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Static." Superman said their names as their faces appeared on the screen. "What is the codename of the main fugitive?" Lex continued. "Dark Beast." Clark answered. "A little clichéd, wouldn't you agree?" Luthor responded.

 _The squad looked at one another, passing various looks. Luthor chuckled._

"Very well, we must catch all of them. This is how we're going to do it…" Luthor stated.

 _(Several minutes later)_

 _The squad teleported away. Luthor grinned and began working on the control panel. Soon the Zeta tube started up._

"Recognized: Ra' al Ghul, D03; Queen Bee, D04; Klarion and Teekl, D05 and D06; Vandal Savage D01." The computerized voice said.

 _Those named appeared in the tube and walked over to Luthor._

"Could use better décor." Ra's said. "It needs a woman's touch." Bee chuckled, her voice a lovely purr. "Power has shifted back to its rightful place. With the serum nearly complete, our plans are back on schedule." Savage chuckled, a wicked grin on his face.

 **To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 31

**Killian Rainey: Pay homage? Not my intention, but I guess you can think of it that way. Yes, an animal isn't meant to be caged. The detectives' 'situations' are going to be addressed in this chapter. The other heroes are staying 'out of the limelight'.**

 **Chapter 31: See You Later**

 _(Gotham City, present, several minutes later)_

 _Nightwing, Blue Beetle, and Static led Dark Beast and Red Hood back to where they're keeping their belongings. They entered an abandoned warehouse a few blocks where they reunited. Gabriel could hear Wolf whining. They entered where they found BB, Wolf, and Kid Flash._

"Huh! Haha!" BB laughed as he ran over to Gabriel.

 _He hugged the shifter._

"Hey Beast Boy, it's good to see you too. The same goes for you too Wolf and Bart." The shapeshifter said. "Glad to see you again." Kid Flash chuckled.

 _Wolf wagged his tail in excitement. Gabriel smiled and nodded to the beast._

"Ok, it's time to get moving. It's going to take about a day, but we'll get to my little base of operations." Hood said. "Actually…I have to see someone before we leave." Gabriel interrupted. "You're going to see her? Katherine?" Nightwing said. "Yes, I have to make sure she's ok." The shifter replied. "The more time we spend here, the more likely the others will find us." Dick argued. "I have to Nightwing." The shifter grunted.

 _Dick sighed, then nodded._

"We'll wait here, but hurry back. You can't afford to romantically catch up." He ordered. "Ok." The shifter said, before running off. "Anyone want to explain to me what that was about?" Hood grunted. "He has a fling with a hot detective." Kid Flash chuckled. "Really? Hehe, lucky dog." Red Hood chuckled.

 _(Katherine's apartment)_

 _Gabriel crawled under the doorway in the form of a black ant. He hurried through the apartment to find her._

'Please be ok.' He pleaded in his mind.

 _The shifter scurried throughout the room until he found her. She is using a punching bag with boxing gloves. The look on her face displayed the current rage overwhelming her. Gabriel saw a surveillance camera on the side of the corner of the wall facing her. Quickly, he scurried into the bathroom to where he found now surveillance cameras._

'Here we go.' He sighed in his mind.

 _He shifted back to human form and turned to face her. Katherine saw him out of the corner of her eye. Gabriel mouthed the words: Act natural. The detective grunted as she gave one final punch to the bag. She picked up the water bottle beside her and walked to the bathroom. Gabriel saw the camera following her and he quickly shifted back into an ant. She saw him do this, but kept calm. Katherine entered the bathroom and glared at the camera before slamming the door. Gabriel shifted back._

"Are you o…" He couldn't finish his sentence as she attacked his lips with hers.

 _The kiss was long and filled with great hunger._

"Are you ok?" The shifter whispered. "Yes, just annoyed. Adams tore apart the headquarters that had to do with Batman and the rest of you." She replied. "Unfortunately, I can't stay for our usual rendezvous." He sighed. "Pity, I'm bored." She replied.

 _They kissed again, but kept it quiet._

"What was that?" She chuckled. "I missed you." He answered. "Good boy." She purred. "The cameras?" He grunted.

 _She lowly groaned as she sat down on the ground._

"Adams is keeping an eye on me. Making sure I don't do anything to 'go to the criminal side'." She answered. "So he's your boss, huh?" He sighed. "Yeah, put Johnson, Marcus, and Drake back to being regular officers…he put me on traffic duty." She growled.

 _Gabriel clenched his fists and bared his teeth, which slowly shifted into more fangs._

"Don't worry; I have enough money to support myself here. I would just like to go back to being a detective. Maybe catch a handsome vigilante." She purred, then winked at him.

 _He blushed heavily. Katherine grinned seductively._

"I have to go; I can't stay for much longer." He sighed. "You're going to find some way to make things better aren't you?" She asked. "I hope so." He sighed. "When you're out there, I won't mind you being with other women. Just make sure you come back to see me, got it?" She said with a growling purr.

 _He blushed heavily again and nodded._

"Good boy." She teased.

 _They embraced in another passionate kiss for a few minutes. Then Katherine released him from her hold._

"See you later, be careful." He said. "Worry about yourself kid." She chuckled.

 _He changed back into an ant and left._

 _(Back in the warehouse)_

 _The group is still there, waiting. It had been some time since Gabriel had left. He then returned._

"Took longer than I thought." Dick grunted. "We missed each other." He replied, shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

 _Red Hood chuckled and walked over to the shifter. He put a hand on his shoulder._

"I like this guy." Hood chuckled. "I think you're being overly dramatic." Gabriel chuckled. "Alright, come on. We've got to head out before…" Dick started to say before Gabriel interrupted, "Too late."

 _A huge hole was broken in the ceiling as a figure flew into the room. Superman stood there before him._

"I found them." Clark grunted over his communicator, a new one.

 _Captain Atom hovered down through the hole. Plastic Man literally stretched his way through the hole. Flash just ran into the room. The four men stood side by side facing the group before them. The group glowered at the men. Wolf growled, baring his fearsome fangs. Red Hood pulled out his dual pistols. Blue Beetle's hands changed into blades. Kid Flash got into a fighting stance. Static leapt onto his board, floating into the air as he readied his electric strikes. Nightwing pulled out his batons. Beast Boy changed into a green tiger and growled. Gabriel's eyes glew bright as he shifted into a black lion._

"I guess surrender isn't a part of the equation now?" Flash grunted. "Nope." Superman replied, eyes locked on Gabriel. "Take them down." Luthor said over the communicator. "Subdue them." Clark grunted. "Hold on!" A familiar voice shouted.

 _The windows broke as four figures rushed into the warehouse. Batman, Batgirl, Lantern, and Tornado stood on the other side of the room, facing the backs of Gabriel's group._

"They're ours, Superman!" Batman shouted. "No! In the name of the law, we're taking all of you in!" The Kryptonian retorted. "Are you sure you guys wanted to side with me?" Dark Beast grunted. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." Hood chuckled. "Speak for yourself." Blue Beetle grunted.

 **To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: In-between A Rock And A Hard Place**

 _(Abandoned Gotham Warehouse, present)_

 _Gabriel's group is in a circle facing both squads. Superman and Batman glared at one another, but returned their attention to the group before both of them._

"I'll try and be humane about this: Surrender and no harm will fall upon any of you." Superman shouted. "Funny statement coming from one that isn't human. They're coming with us space man." Batman interjected. "You all surrender too." The Kryptonian ordered, his eyes narrowed.

 _Dark Beast lowly growls at the Kryptonian. His throaty snarls are joined by Beast Boy and Wolf's. Red Hood trains his pistols on Batman._

"Things look pretty ugly." Blue Beetle grunted. "Blame it on the fools wearing the red and black capes." Hood replied.

 _Superman and Batman heard his remark and narrowed their eyes in annoyance. Gabriel's eyes narrowed with rage._

'Should've known this would eventually happen. This is what I deserve for getting my hopes up.' He growled mentally. "I don't want to fight, but I will if you don't surrender. Please, this is the best way to resolve things." The Kryptonian pleaded. "You're working for the Light Superman. How is that the best way? You betrayed the notion to stop them." Nightwing replied. "It's not like that." Clark replied. "Oh? Funny, I thought you were working for the government?" Luthor said over the communicator. "Can it Lex." Superman grunted over his communicator. "You're his lap dog now, Superman. Look how the mighty have fallen." Batman added.

 _Superman sighed in disappointment. He then floated a foot off the ground._

"Who is command of your group Gabriel? I presume Nightwing?" Superman said. "Actually me and pretty boy decided we co-command this group!" Red hood shouted, but didn't take his eyes off Batman. "Tell your group to surrender! Batman, you and your squad surrender as well! I won't have vigilantism in this country!" The Man of Steel ordered. "Anyone else tired of this?" Dark Beast grunted. "Yup." Nightwing grunted. "GO!" Superman and Batman shouted in unison. "ATTACK!" Nightwing and Red Hood shouted at the same time.

 _The groups raced forward. Superman flew forward, but was tackled by Dark Beast & Beast Boy. Batman threw a kick forward. But Red Hood ducked and shot at Batman. The Dark Knight dodged the gunfire._

"Put the guns away! The room is too confined!" Nightwing shouted. "Urgh, fine!" Hood growled as he locked his pistols back in his holsters.

 _When he did that, Batman made a lunge for him. The vigilante lunged forward too. Their hands locked on one another's and that pushed back and forth for dominance._

"Kid don't make me do this!" Flash shouted. "Sorry Gramps…but things aren't crash!" Bart grunted before he raced forward.

 _Flash surged forth as well. Barry threw punches in different directions at Bart. But the time traveler dodged them with ease as he threw back his own attacks. They raced around the room and the others as they fought._

 _Lantern and Captain Atom flew at one another until they unleashed beams of energy at one another. The colliding surges fought to defeat one another. Both Captain Atom and Lantern grunted in frustration as their opposing powers battled._

"Too bad this couldn't be a training session!" John grunted. "Yeah! I'm sorry, but I have to take you in!" Captain atom grunted. "Not going to happen!" Lantern growled.

 _Static surged forth, blasting forth his electric strikes at Tornado. The robot dodged the attacks as he flew around the electric surges._

"I'm sorry Static, but this must be done." Tornado said, before launching forth a scarlet twister from his right hand. "The feeling's mostly mutual!" Virgil grunted as he tried to move away from the blast.

 _He continued firing electric strikes as he tried circling the robot. Grunting could be heard as Nightwing and Batgirl exchanged punches (literal punches). Barbara threw forth a jab to Dick's torso, but he side stepped the attack. He aimed a kick at her feet, which she back flipped over._

"All this over your dad being dethroned?! That wasn't Gabriel's fault!" Nightwing grunted as he lunged after her. "It is his fault!" She growled as she lunged towards him.

 _Blue Beetle and Wolf rushed Plastic Man. Plastic Man shot forth his arms as they continued to stretch. Beetle slashed at them, but the arms surged above the slash. The man's hands raced towards Beetle's scarab, but Wolf leapt forth. His powerful jaws clamped onto the hands. Plastic Man yelled in agony as the pain set in. Jaime's hands turned into hammers as he flew towards Plastic Man. The elastic hero shot forth a kick at Beetle's face, but found it smashed together by both hammers. He yelled in pain again._

"Give up you two! There's no way you can win!" Superman grunted as he faced off with the two shapeshifters.

 _Gabriel & Garfield growled at him, baring their huge fangs. They circled the Kryptonian, eyes locked on him. Clark raced towards Garfield, but Gabriel lunged as soon as the alien took flight. He sank his dark claws into Superman's back. The Kryptonian groaned in pain as the feeling set in. BB assaulted Clark from the front, trying to sink in his own claws._

"Two against one! This is hardly a fair fight!" Clark grunted. "Says the man who could level a city with a single look!" Dark Beast growled.

 _The two shifters snapped their fangs at Superman's face. Clark smashed his head into both of them, knocking them both to the ground. BB grunted in pain, Gabriel saw this instantly. He snarled with rage at the Kryptonian._

"I warned you! But you wouldn't listen!" Clark retorted.

 _Gabriel launched himself at the alien, claws out front. His roar of rage filled the room. Everyone turned to look. The shifter raked his claws against the alien's skin. Everyone could see the jagged cuts on Superman's skin. Slowly, Kryptonian blood leaked from the wounds._

"Impossible." Flash gaped.

 _Flash turned quickly to see Bart's foot hit him in the face. Barry hit the ground hard, tumbling along the length of the room. Kid Flash turned to look at the fight Beetle and Wolf are currently engaged in. Bart grinned mischievously. He rushed forth and grabbed Plastic Man's legs. The speedster rushed around the room as eh dragged the elastical hero. When done, Plastic Man's body was tied around various parts of the room, trapping him. Bart chuckled._

"Thanks." Jaime said. "Of course!" He chuckled. "Ok, you and I will help Static take out Tornado, Wolf go help Gabriel and Garfield!" Beetle said, and the three went to their 'designations'.

 _Red Hood growled aggressively as he punched at Batman's torso. The Dark Knight blocked each attack, but with some difficulty._

"You seem familiar." Batman grunted as the two stopped fighting for a moment to stare down one another. "Hehe, funny. So do you!" Hood snarled as he leapt at Batman.

 _Bruce went to grab the vigilante's leg, but was knocked away as something hit him from the side. Nightwing had been kicked away by Batgirl, causing him to smash into the Dark Knight._

"No it can't be! Are the ladies beating you up?" Hood taunted. "Shut up, Hood." Dick growled in pain as he got to his feet.

 _Batman threw a punch at Nightwing, who blocked it with the side of his arm. Hood and Nightwing moved back to back, facing their opponents. All four of them take fighting stances._

"This feels familiar." Dick grunted while he dodged Batgirl's jabs. "Agreed." Hood grunted as he sidestepped Batman's kicks.

 _Batgirl aimed a kick at Nightwing's head. Batman made a rush to punch Hood in his chest. Red Hood tackled Dick out of the way, and their opponents rammed into one another._

"Thanks." Dick said. "No problem, but I don't think our friends are done yet." Hood replied, looking to see Batman & Batgirl standing up.

 _The four took fighting stances._

"Let's dance ladies! Ha!" Hood shouted, as he and Dick leapt at their opponents.

 _Lantern and Captain Atom's beams soon canceled one another out. Both men raced towards one another. Colliding, they locked into a match of fisticuffs. Punch after punch landed on either fighter._

"You've gotten better!" John growled in frustration. "Indeed, and so have you!" He replied as he jabbed at John's torso.

 _Green Lantern rolled out of the way before throwing another punch. Captain Atom dodged to the right and threw forth a right hook. John grunted in pain as the blow landed. He growled as he raced forth. Lantern sent a jab into his opponent's torso._

"Agh! Give up, John! I've been trained in hand to hand combat, remember!" He grunted. "Shut up and fight, Allen!" John snarled.

 _Tornado continued to send his scarlet twisters after Virgil. Static had trouble outmaneuvering the blast, but continued to return fire with his electric strikes._

"Please Virgil, stop this insanity! Please come in peace, you cannot win!" Tornado shouted. "Is that so? Let's show him guys!" Static shouted back, then raced up towards the robot. "You got it!" Two voices added in unison.

 _Red Tornado turned to see two fists slam into his head. Beetle and Kid Flash had attack Tornado from his side. The robot twirled in the air from the hit until he was then hit by a blast of electric energy. Static had tossed a concentrated orb of charged electric power to the robot. Red Tornado hit the ground with a thud. The three could hear his mechanical groans of pain. They hive-fived each other before moving off to the next fight._

"You can't win Gabriel!" Superman grunted as he held the shifter by his mane. "Maybe, but I have something you don't." Gabriel grunted.

 _Before Superman could ask what, Wolf tackled the alien from the back. Wolf growled as he rolled on the ground with his jaws locked onto the alien's shoulder._

"Backup." The shifter snarled.

 _Superman tossed off Wolf and got to his feet. He looked to see Gabriel with BB & Wolf on either side of him. The three growled at the Kryptonian. Clark grunted in frustration._

"This let rumble in the jungle has been fun to watch and all…You know: you being beaten by some children & their pet wolf. But I think it's time to wrap things up." Luthor chuckled over the communicator. "Funny Lex." The alien grunted over his communicator.

 _Superman raced at Wolf, throwing a punch forward. But Gabriel jumped in the way, and the blow sent him flying. The shifter hit the wall and dropped to the ground with a thud. Dark Beast struggled to get on his paws. BB and Wolf growled as they leapt at him, but superman snatched their throats with his hands. Both of them struggled to free themselves._

"I've beaten you! Give up!" Superman shouted. "No." Beast Boy said after he changed back to human-monkey form. "You're outmatched!" Superman retorted.

 _Gabriel growled with rage as he shifted into a new form. He raced towards Superman, who looked in his direction with shock. In his parted attention, Beast Boy & Wolf leapt from his grasp. Dark Beast slammed into Superman, sending him flying towards the wall. Everyone turned to see Gabriel, their eyes widened in shock as well._

"You did it! Haha! You finally shifted into one of them!" Garfield laughed in excitement.

 _Gabriel now stood as an Elasmotherium, a prehistoric wooly rhino, much larger than a white or black rhino. He snorted as he shook his great head, while his long horn stood proud. The others hadn't expected such a shift so soon. The League had discovered the shifters' intent to change into prehistoric animals because of Diana's spy mission._

"Damn." Hood gasped. "You said it." Nightwing gasped.

 _Batman and Batgirl took advantage of their opponents' distracted attention and attacked. Batgirl kicked Dick's torso while Batman punched Hood's 'hood'. The helmet was knocked off. The face of Jason Todd turned to face Batman, who looked on in shock._

"J-Jason?" The Dark Knight gasped. "Jason!" Dick and Barbara gasped as they saw the Hood's real face.

 _Jason cracked his neck._

"Awkward family reunion. But yeah, it's me. I'm sorry, weren't we fighting?" Jason grunted in response. "You died." Bruce gasped. "On that mission to learn of Ra's reappearance in Gotham alongside Joker's escape those few years ago? Yeah, but his little pool restored me. Funny thing it is to be both killed and brought back by your enemies." The vigilante replied. "Why didn't you come back?" Bruce asked. "Like you would've wanted me back." Jason growled as he put his helmet back on.

 _He nodded to Nightwing, who then nodded back._

"Guys! We got to wrap this up!" Dick shouted. "You're not going anywhere!" Batman retorted.

 _Jaime's hands turned into blasters, then he & Static shot forth their own individual energy blasts at John & Allen. The attacks hit their marks causing both men to fall to the ground hard._

"Batman!" Gabriel growled.

 _The Dark Knight turned to see Gabriel smash into him in the form a black ram. Batman hit the wall hard. Batgirl leapt at Gabriel, aiming a kick at his head. The shifter changed into a black boa and slithered out of the way. She turned to see Dick using a nerve strike on her neck to knock her out._

"You sure?..." Hood grunted. "She'll have information that could be useful." Dick replied.

 _He looked on the ground and checked her body for anything she left or activated for anyone to track her whereabouts. His attack was fast enough to catch her off guard, so she didn't have the necessary time to. Nightwing sighed in relief. Kid Flash hurried and gathered the group's stuff. Dick nodded to Jason, who nodded back. They threw down smoke pellets, and soon the room was filled with the dark fog. When it disappeared, the group was gone. Batman and Superman groaned as they got to their feet, as did their remaining allies. Both squads faced each other down._

"We might not have Gabriel and his allies, but we have you." Clark grunted. "Not today." Batman shouted as he threw forth a smoke bomb.

 _It exploded in the faces of Superman and his squad, who shut their eyes in quick response. When the smoke cleared, Batman and his two remaining allies were gone._

"Wonderful." Clark growled in annoyance. "Wonderful indeed. Who do you think should tell the president: you or me?" Luthor added over his communicator.

 _Superman's eyes narrowed in annoyance._

 **To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 33

**Killian Rainey: Anger can cloud one's judgement sometimes.**

 **Chapter 33: Setting Up Shop**

 _(Washington D.C., the next day)_

 _The group of fugitives headed to Todd's base of operations. He told them on the way he'd been across the world studying martial arts under masters of those who actually trained Batman himself. While their fight wasn't finished, Red Hood seemed to hold his own against the Dark Knight. Also, after his time of training, he scoured the world, hunting the Light while slowly destroying their operations, working his way closer to the leaders of the organization. Dick wasn't exactly pleased that Todd hadn't returned to the team after he was 'reborn', and the argument they had eventually ended with them putting aside their differences. After all…they're being hunted by the most powerful people on earth. The group is approaching a closed off section of the city, just a few blocks from the White House._

"Are you crazy? Do you know how far we are from the president's front yard?" Dick grunted. "I know Boy Wonder, that's the point: they wouldn't think to look for us so close to their territory, or in their territory. Come on, we best hurry. The more time we spend out here, the more likely we'll get caught." Hood replied.

 _Nightwing narrowed his eyes then shook his head._

"How she doing?" Gabriel asked. "Ok, I didn't hurt her. The nerve strike just knocked her out, she'll probably wake up soon." Nightwing answered.

 _The shifter nodded. Gabriel wasn't feeling so good with himself. Since Batgirl blames him for her dad losing his job; his ties just kept getting cut with the others. But he had to focus on making things right. They moved into an abandoned building, one that looks used for regular partying by local teenagers. Gabriel smiled._

'At least they don't have to deal with this mess…I hope.' The shifter grunted in his mind. "I assume you didn't invite us here just to drink and smoke?" Virgil grunted. "Nope, come on." Hood chuckled.

 _They followed the vigilante into a dark part of the building. After a few minutes, Hood pushed his hand against a brick. The wall in front of them opened and the group entered. When all of them were in, the wall shut behind them. Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Static opened their eyes in surprise at Hood's décor. The hideout is larger than they thought. Within it is a kitchen, lounge, dojo, a makeshift bedroom, wall of weapons, etc._

"Not bad…but where are the other beds?" Dick asked. "Uh…I'll be right back." Hood said, then ran to his room.

 _He started to dig through his stuff. The group looked into the room, wondering what he was looking for. Jason started tossing various things aside._

"No, nope, nu uh, nada, come on…Aha! There they are!" Jason said to himself.

 _The vigilante pulled out deflated foam mattresses. He turned and held them towards the group._

"Here we are boys. Just have to air them up." Jason announced.

 _Most of the group glared at him. They couldn't see Jason's expression because of the helmet, but Gabriel felt Jason was grinning with mischief._

"The room doesn't smell bad." Gabriel said. "Yup, I'm not a total slob." Hood replied.

 _Dick did a mocking cough. Todd just growled in frustration at him._

"Good, Batgirl gets the bed." Gabriel said. "…Say what?" Jason replied.

 _Gabriel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as a way of telling him: really?_

"…Ok fine…" Hood sighed. "Kind of odd. You asserting she gets the most comfortable spot in the house, and yet she blames you for her father being stripped of his rank and title." Dick said.

 _Gabriel made no comment and walked away. The others looked at each other in confusion and intrigue. Dick looked around the room and motioned his head to the clothes everywhere. Jason took off his helmet and glowered at Dick._

"Fine…I'll clean up. Geez, in my own house." The vigilante grumbled.

 _The others chuckled. When Jason had cleared the clothes from on the bed's posts and near the bed, Dick lowered Batgirl into the bed. She groaned slightly, but not in pain._

"Huh…Time to set up shop. Jason, do you have any means of detecting outside conversations?" Nightwing asked. "Yeah, follow me Boy Wonder." Jason answered. "Don't call me that." The former protégé of Batman growled. "Hehe, get yourselves comfortable guys. You'll be here for a while." The vigilante stated. "I call dibs on the TV!" Beetle said as he flew over to the couch. "No way! Haha!" Bart laughed as he raced over to it. "I'm going to see if he's got a gym in this gallery. You coming, Beast Boy?" Virgil asked. "Nah…I'm going to see how Gabriel is." The shifter replied. "Ok man." Static replied, then walked off. "Wolf, can you stay and keep an eye on her?" BB asked.

 _Wolf nodded. BB smiled and patted the beast's head. He then went to find the shifter. Garfield found Gabriel in the dojo. Dark Beast is just sitting there with his head down._

"What's wrong?" BB asked. "This is all my fault…if I hadn't come into your all's lives…none of this wouldn't have happened…The Light wouldn't be as powerful as they are now if it wasn't for me…" The shifter grunted. "Dude, don't blame yourself! Yes the Light is more powerful than ever, but we have you!" Garfield replied. "I'm not much of a balance to this problem." The shifter replied. "I saw you leap in front of Superman to take the hit for Wolf! Both of us saw you struggle to get up after the hit! Most would've been down after being punched by the Man of Steel! I know I would!" Beast Boy retorted.

 _Gabriel didn't say anything; he just sat there in silence._

"Things are always going to get rough from time to time, but we have to keep fighting." Beast Boy continued. "…Thanks Beast Boy…I'm not used to that kind of encouragement." Gabriel replied.

 _Garfield smiled. He then leapt over Gabriel and landed in front of the shapeshifter._

"So what was it like? You know: turning into a prehistoric animal?" BB asked. "In a word: Awesome." The shifter replied.

 _The two started laughing, but genuinely. They talked for a few minutes about the possibilities of this ability to change into the forms of beasts believed long extinct. Not long after, Blue Beetle walked into the dojo._

"Come on guys. Dick & Jason are calling us for a group meeting." Jaime said.

 _The two shifters nodded and followed Beetle. They walked into a room full of different gadgets. Everyone, including Wolf, is there waiting for them._

"Batgirl?" Gabriel asked. "Still asleep, don't worry. I have surveillance on her. If she does anything, I'll know." Hood replied.

 _Gabriel raises an eyebrow in...curiosity, but nodded._

"Ok team. We aren't as strong as we once were. The government with Superman and his squad, Batman and his, and the Light are all hunting us. We outnumbered, outgunned, and outmaneuvered. There is a time table to which we don't have the knowledge to of when the Light's next big move is. With our former allies solely concentrated on finding us, we're the only ones who are standing up to the Light." Dick explained. "Solely?" Static grunted. "Superman is so stupidly fixated on being the law's personal errand boy & servant…he'll do whatever they say. Batman…he usually focuses on one thing at a time. And the way he was going after our friend here…that's how he's operating." Red Hood explained.

 _Static nodded in understanding._

"Any questions?" Dick & Jason asked in unison.

 _The others looked at one another._

"Let's get to work." Gabriel replied.

 **To be continued…**


	35. Chapter 34

_**(I've previously posted about how my laptop was unable to upload documents for me to publish new chapters; well I believe that is over now. I guess I didn't upgrade my laptop enough, sorry that's on me. But with the way college will be, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story (and/or possibly do another Ultimate Spider-Man story). I highly doubt I'll get the chance, but I'm hoping I'm wrong on that. But who knows?)**_

 **Chapter 34: On Air**

 _(GBS Station, a month later)_

 _Superman is sitting in a chair across from G. Gordon. The people in the stands present in the room are awaiting this most unique of interviews. The Kryptonian had agreed to talk to the man on air in front of the public about the…situation. Gordon had always displayed his hatred for the League, especially Superman and Martian Manhunter._

"And we're live in 3…2…1!" One of the crew members said.

 _Gordon flashed his smug grin as he looked to the camera._

"Hello everyone and welcome back! Today we have quite the special guest: Superman!" The host announced, moving his hands as a way of 'displaying' the Kryptonian.

 _Superman gave his best smile, but it was quite obvious it didn't parallel his mood._

"Good to have you on the show Superman." Gordon said, turning to face the Kryptonian. "Good to be here. How are you today?" Clark replied, trying to act casual. "I'm fine, and how are you? Oh, how's the hunt going? You know…for the one who escaped Arkham Asylum well over…how long has it been?...About a month or so ago." Godfrey chuckled, his grin still present.

 _Clark wasn't in the mood for this. Gordon's question was a real punch in the gut for him. Gabriel's trail had been completely cold after that fight in the abandoned warehouse. Superman and his squad had tracked him across the country for weeks, but couldn't find him. It was as if he vanished out of thin air._

"Well we're gaining ground; we've marked off areas where the fugitive isn't at. Little by little, we're crossing out places closer to his location." The Man of Steel answered.

 _Godfrey raised an eyebrow in what seemed surprise. He hadn't expected such an answer from the Man of Steel._

"Really? Well that's wonderful. We can't have such criminals lurking around our wonderful home. Can we Superman?" Gordon added.

 _Superman could hear the people whispering, mocking the Man of Steel. The Kryptonian tried his best to stay calm._

"I agree. One who ruthlessly ends lives has no place in our fair society. The law must be obeyed and respected; we can't have anyone fighting that ideal." Clark replied. "Good! Good! And here I thought you were just an actual illegal alien! Haha! But I've been wrong about you. Your conviction shows you are truly Earth's Golden Boy. I'm glad you sweared loyalty to our government, unlike some of your former teammates." Godfrey chuckled. "Y-Yes." Clark quickly replied.

 _Godfrey grinned smugly and took a drink of the glass of water in front of him. His eyes didn't leave Superman, and the Man of Steel knew it. The man put his drink down._

"What about the other vigilantes?" Godfrey asked. "They're location is somewhere in Gotham City. There have been high reports of vigilantism there. But the police are working tirelessly to find and arrest them." Clark answered. "You say the Batman is the leader of that group? What position did he play in the League?" Godfrey continued. "He was our leader." The Kryptonian answered.

 _Gordon let out a fake gasp of shock as his hands went to either side of his face._

"Are you saying the most powerful member of the League wasn't its leader?" Godfrey said in a fake shock filled voice. "Y-Yes." Superman grunted.

 _Godfrey rubbed his chin, his face blank. Superman reached down and took a sip of the glass of water in front of him. The mocking whispers from the crowd plagued his keen ears._

"Tell our viewers at home how much better the world is now that the government and law enforcement has taken charge of the problems across the country." Gordon said.

 _Superman had always believed that the government was a group of people dedicated to making the world a better place. He supported law enforcement, those he believed to be those chosen to protect society from those with wicked hearts. But much to his horror, lately those beliefs hadn't exactly lived up to their…'name'. Crime had increased those of normal and 'super' proportions. That and there had been several incidents of police brutality on civilians._

"Don't worry everyone. Things are under control, the government is using every resource they have to bring harmony to this country. Law enforcement is weeding out criminals and making arrests, they're saving several lives. I've always believed in the good in them, and this proves my beliefs to be sound & just." The Kryptonian said. "Here that everyone?! The Man of Steel shows his true colors: in support of the right people! He's following the law and working alongside it to defeat those trying to corrupt our great nation!" Gordon proclaimed.

 _He continued to give that smug grin._

"Just to show that Superman has been reformed into what aliens should be who hope to make the word a better place and that I have seen he is truly an ally…let us shake hands to symbolize our trust: alien and earthling." Gordon proclaimed.

 _Superman could see everyone in the room staring at him with various looks. The Kryptonian stood up and walked over to the man. They shook hands and flashed 'smiles._

 _(Red Hood's hideout)_

 _The group is gathered around the TV, watching the interview. Gabriel narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The others saw this._

"What is it?" Bart asked. "There's something about that G. Gordon I don't trust. Something's off about him." The shifter replied. "Really? I just find him incredibly stupid and annoying." Red Hood added.

 _Gabriel scratched his stubble chin as he deeply thought._

"He's just xenophobic." Dick added. "No…there's something off about him…it's like he's putting up an act…" Gabriel continued. "…He's acting like he actually likes Superman. There's your answer." Static said. "No…I can't explain it…but there's something more about that guy…just the way he talks...he's hiding something…I just know it…" Gabriel growled.

 **To be continued…**


	36. Chapter 35

_**(Hey guys, tomorrow I head back to campus, but my classes won't start until Tuesday. However, I don't know when I'll be able to continue writing; for I don't know what the people at my college plan to do before classes start. I know how those of you feel when the author doesn't update their story(ies) for a while and believe me: it gets really bothersome. But I try to be patient and wait. (I'm not telling you what to do; I'm just explaining what I do). But seriously, I hate that I might not be able to continue for an unknown amount of time. That not only gets annoying with you guys, but it also messes up the author. When you don't do your stories in a close segment of time, it really undermines your train of thought for what you want to put in the stories. But I can't honestly say when the next update will be. It could be tomorrow, or it could be not until Spring Break. I just hate it that this is going on right now…I'm sorry if I'm unable to do this story (and I also hoped to do another Ultimate Spider-Man story I have in mind now…but I just hope luck is in my favor. But until then, here's the next chapter. Again…sorry guys…)**_

 **Chapter 35: Not A Prisoner**

 _(Red Hood's hideout, a few days later)_

 _The group had doing their best to organize themselves. With such few members left in their squad, and many powerful people hunting them…their plans had to be carefully thought out. Dick and Jason did differ on the possible methods to be used in tracking the Light and destroying their operations one plant after another. Jason wanted to go in guns blazing; Dick wanted to use stealth ops in coordinated sabotage. They tried both ways, making a balanced amount of success. They usually had four of the group leave while the rest stayed behind. Jason created his own communication technology based on the designs by Batman. This new tech was created to keep outside ears from listening in. He explained it took a lot of time to make, but the others were very thankful for it. But being detected wasn't their only problem…Batgirl had woken up the day after they arrived in Red's lair. She refused to talk to any of them, and she glowered at Gabriel every time she saw him. The shifter tried to leave her alone, but knew that wasn't doing much good._

"Anything?" Blue Beetle asked as Dick came back from questioning Barbara. "Nothing, she's just not going to talk." Nightwing sighed in reply. "Than maybe it's time we tried using other methods of interrogation." Hood grunted as he pulled out his favorite knife. "No." Gabriel grunted. "Agreed, we're not going to hurt her." Dick said. "Too late for that. She already despises us, but she hates Gabriel. Besides, I was only going to threaten her. I have no desire to actually use this." Hood replied, holding up his knife.

 _Gabriel sighed. The others turned to look at him._

"I know she blames you for her father being booted off his position…but it's not your fault." Nightwing said. "If you think about it…it is…if it weren't for me…than perhaps…"Gabriel started to say, but BB interject," We already had this talk! None of this is because of you!"

 _Gabriel tapped his nails on the arm of the chair he's sitting in. But it didn't feel that way to the shifter. He believed if it wasn't for him, the Light wouldn't have become so much more powerful. Even with some lost allies and less connections…they rose to new heights of power._

"It sure feels like it is." Gabriel sighed, not looking at the others. "Perhaps you should talk to her? Maybe something you can persuade her that we're not enemies." Beast Boy added. "Would she even talk to him?" Bart said. "She will…" Hood grunted. "How do you know?" Virgil asked. "She'll say something…though it won't be pretty." Jason answered as he laid back on his couch.

 _The shapeshifter looked to Nightwing. Dick reluctantly nodded. Gabriel nodded and walked to Jason's room. He opened the door and walked into the room. Batgirl is lying there in the bed. The shifter shuts the door behind him and turns to face her. He sits down on the ground, waiting for her to say something._

"…..What do you want?" She hissed. "I just want to talk…or listen…whichever works for you." Gabriel answered.

 _Barbara sat up. She's not wearing her suit. The squad had found some clothes for her to wear while they continue to fight the Light while also trying to stay undetected. The girl narrowed her eyes with his. She stared into the dark emerald eyes of the shapeshifter._

"How about I tell you about how much I hate you?" She growled. "Go right ahead." He replied.

 _Barbara raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise. She didn't expect him to respond that way. She'd been questioned by Dick, Jason, Jaime, and Garfield. They left once she said that line. But for some reason, Gabriel didn't._

'Time to give him a piece of my mind.' She hissed in her mind. "Your idiotic actions in Gotham have destroyed everything: my father's career, all the good work both teams have done, our good names amongst the populace, everything! If you hadn't come along, everything would've been amazing! The Light would've been defeated! The world would be in peace! And I wouldn't be your prisoner!" She shouted.

 _Gabriel was silent; he waited for her to catch her breath. Barbara's yelling had caused her to lose her breath._

"You're not a prisoner." He replied.

 _She just chuckled in dull amusement. Gabriel raised an eyebrow in curiosity._

"I'm stuck here, being interrogated daily by one of you! I'm away from home! I can't even leave this damn room without one of you having to keep an eye on me!" She growled.

 _The shapeshifter crossed his arms._

"Once Batman finds me...and he will…you will be…" She started to say, but Gabriel interject, "Be put behind bars? Locked away in the big house?"

 _Barbara was instantly silent. She didn't know what to say in reply. Batman and his partners had always handed over criminals over to GCPD once they were defeated. Now with the law after Gabriel & his allies, and Batman & his allies…things weren't too great. Then an idea came to her._

"Batman could keep you unconscious till he builds a prison cell for you." She stated, a smug grin on her face,

 _Gabriel rubbed his stubble beard, pretending like he was contemplating her statement._

"Doesn't sound all that bad." He replied. "Yeah you'll be…wait, what?" She gasped. "It would be better than my previous cages." He replied.

 _Her eyes widened in realization of what he said._

"Being one who was experimented on and tortured for countless years by your own parents is a rather difficult thing to live through. Day after day I had to fight off their abuse, their sickening actions…Do you really think being locked away in the Batcave would really be the worst thing to happen to me?" He continued. "But look what you're doing now…keeping me against my will here in this dump. Sound kind of familiar?" She growled.

 _Gabriel's face was blank, no expression present. Barbara tried to read into what was going through his mind, but she couldn't figure it out._

"Is that so?" He grunted. "Yes." She retorted with a hiss. "Than why haven't you destroyed this place? Why isn't it in flames?" Gabriel asked, not looking at her. "What?" She asked.

 _Gabriel sighed._

"When I escaped my cage there, I tried to destroy my parents' work, to destroy the building. I felt much stronger one day, and I knew it was the time to cut loose. Their days of ripping me apart, both literally and figuratively…was over." He snarled.

 _Barbara knew he was being truthful; she didn't need to be a mind reader to know. She could see the pain & anger in his eyes. She felt herself wavering, but she didn't want to._

"So what is this?" She grunted. "Pardon?" He asked. "A true hero doesn't kill people! A true hero doesn't cause others to turn against each other! A true hero doesn't hold people against their wills for their own selfish needs!" She screamed.

 _Gabriel stood up. His face was hidden from her view. She didn't know what was going to happen next. A part of her feared he might attack her. The reason being was because she could hear him growling._

"Perhaps you're right." He said. "…I am?" She replied in confusion.

 _He opened the door and was about to walk out. But he stopped and stood still. He didn't look back to face her._

"But I never considered myself to be a hero." The shifter added, then walked out and shut the door.

 **To be continued…**


	37. Chapter 36

_**(I guess my luck wasn't so great. I couldn't update my story from college. But I'll continue to write them, and I hope they'll be able to be updated when I get back to my folks' house…well…who knows when? Sorry guys…my luck is awful guys…)**_

 **: The situation isn't easy for any of them. Batgirl is just finding the easiest way to cope with the situation is by blaming Gabriel.**

 **Chapter 36: Public Opinion**

 _(Washington D.C., a few days later)_

 _A few friends are sitting around a table within the exterior portion of a restaurant. They had been talking about the new 'precautions' taken by the government and law enforcement had developed to ensure vigilantes would have a higher chance of getting caught._

"Can you believe the shit that they're pulling?" One of the guys said. "About time someone put a stop to these freaks." Another guy said before taking a drink from his glass. "How many police did that one kill?" The first asked. "The reports said they couldn't tell, some of the bodies were so mutilated that they couldn't tell." Another of them replied as he ate his salad. "Dude, don't eat with your mouth full." The first grunted.

 _The others chuckled._

"Did they say why the guy killed them?" The third asked. "It doesn't matter; they didn't deserve what happened to them." The second replied. "You don't mess with cops." A fourth guy added. "Amen." The second chuckled.

 _The four of them continued to talk about the actions taken. The government now monitored cell phone surveillance with police cars providing the mobile 'spies' to track current data. FBI and CIA agents have built in tech to analyze all information gathered by police from across the country. This made it easier to detect in 'unlawful' actions taken by anyone._

"Those freaks will have a harder time trying to hide now." The second guy cackled. "G. Gordon was right; it was right to stop their illegal actions. But at least some have reformed. Superman should be the one all those other freaks should idolize." The fourth added.

 _A few tables away from them, two guys are sitting and listening to their conversation. One of the guys slowly wraps onto a small section of the table. His hood hides most of his face, but under it is a most unamused expression. The guy sitting with he coughs and his friend lets go._

"I mean; how long will it take for those freaks to figure out they're finished unless they leave the dark side." The second said.

 _The hooded guy turned to his friend and nodded. The two left and walked out._

"Yeah, but not that one who killed the cops. He deserves to die, or never leave jail." The fourth added.

 _The others soon went back to eating their food for a few minutes._

"Bet he's hiding in a corner somewhere, crying his eyes out." The second laughed, his mouth full of burger meat. "Man, not you too." Another of them playfully mocked.

 _The group laughed. The guy in the hood frowned in his hood, his face hidden from view. The two walked for several minutes until they walked into an alley. Both of them stood up against a wall._

"Those stupid…ignorant…jerks." The hooded guy growled, his fists clenched. "Easy man. Yeah things aren't great, but we can't let this get us down. Maybe somewhere else someone is against these new actions taken by the people in the White House." His friend replied.

 _The hooded guy nodded. The duo walked around different parts of the city. Much to their dismay, in every part of the city they visited many of the people supported the actions of the law concerning the League and those similar, in certain ways, to them._

"It's a disgrace they did that. Not being a part of the law goes against what this country stands for." One man said. "Superman has the most sense of all of them, let's hope he can show those vigilantes the true path of justice." Another stated.

 _The two actually saw many citizens going up to police and shaking their hands, thanking them for providing order to the situation._

'After all this time…this is how they repay us?...'The guy without the hood gasped in his mind. 'Huh…why am I not surprised?' The hooded guy sighed mentally.

 _Once many supported the League, for they had saved several lives because of their dedication to the people. People had rallied behind them in major times of crisis. They risked their lives for the sake of others. But now…people had turned against them…well…most of them. Superman and his squad were now idolized more than ever. Vigilantes like Batman were just looked down upon...but with the newest player in the game…he was hated by so many…_

'How long will this last?' Gabriel mentally sighed. "Come on…we need to go…" Dick said.

 _The two of them walked through the shadows as they avoided the eyes of the citizens & police._

 _(Red Hood's hideout)_

 _Jason is sitting on the couch with the others watching TV as the news is on._

"This is just getting worse and worse…" Jaime grunted. "This is so not crash." Bart sighed as he hung his head. "People have just turned against you guys." Jason said as he scratched his chin. "Us? What about you?" BB asked. "I wasn't really ever one of you guys…" Todd explained. "You still are." Beast Boy replied. "A vigilante who kills? Who kills those he believes deserve to die?" Hood asked. "I'm not sure about that stuff anymore. Without just enough support from the law to put criminals away…I don't know what we're going to do with them after defeating them…" The shifter said.

 _Hood wasn't sure on what to say. It was a difficult thing to deal with now. Because if they stayed to keep a villain down and unable to escape, they'd be taken away once law enforcement arrived. Killing was prohibited by the League. When Gabriel came along they were in a very unsure position with him. When he killed the Joker, the situation became even more difficult. Things had just become very different._

"Just do what you think is right…there's nothing else you can really do." Todd replied. "Yeah…" BB sighed.

 _The group heard the secret door open. Gabriel and Dick walked in as the door closed behind them. They had dressed in civilian clothing to avoid being noticed by anyone. Both of them had gone out to check on the public's opinion about their growing problem._

"How'd it go?" Jaime asked. "Not good…everyone we heard talk about it supports it fully…Public opinion is in favor of the government's declaration." Dick answered. "Which means we have little, if not no moral support from the citizens…" Jaime sighed. "We just have to keep fighting." Gabriel said. "Gabriel's right…if we give up now…the Light we'll succeed in their plans..." Dick grunted. "I've learned of something that could be useful." Jason stated. "What?" Dick asked. "As I told you guys, I've been spying on Savage for some time now…I've learned of a weapons manufacturing site he has outside the city…" Jason explained.

 **To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Raid**

 _(Just outside Washington D.C., a week later)_

 _The group had been planning their attack on Savage's weapon manufacturing site. Dick and Blue Beetle had scouted out the place, becoming aware of every detail. The few days they were becoming aware of the details, they had infiltrated the building. Because of this, they became aware early of the amount of soldiers protecting the site, and a few villains are amongst the main security force. Mammoth, Black Spider, and Devastation. Dick had thought Spider was locked away, he guessed the Light had broken him out. But there were no news reports, so he wasn't sure of the reason. But after scouting out the building, they planned their attack on the building in Hood's hideout. Part of the group would go to sabotage the building while the rest stayed behind at the hideout as they called out strategies and to keep an eye on a still uneasy Batgirl. Dick, Wolf, Beast Boy, and Static would stay in the hideout. The rest would head to the building to sabotage the weaponry construction and subdue the villains. Dark Beast, Red Hood, Blue Beetle, and Kid Flash are outside the building. It's night and the squad are on a hill with bushes hiding them yet still allowing them to see the sight of the weaponry manufacturing building. Kid had switched his suit to its night camouflage color._

"So we've got 10 guards patrolling the grounds and just as many on the roof. The snipers up top appear to be eyeing the most covered areas around the building's perimeter by several yards." Jason whispered. "Ok, remember they have cameras planted closely to each guard. This requires absolute stealth. Soon they will be taking the guard positions for one hour. That's in a minute." Dick said over the communicator. "Or speed." Bart replied. "You're going to have to move fast, Kid. Fast enough to where the cameras can't you. Jason, do you have the…" Dick started to say, but Todd interjected, "Dick…he's already gone…" "Sorry! Couldn't wait!" Bart said as he raced towards the building.

 _Bart's ran towards the building holding chains. He rushed around the building and up it then across the roof locking each of them tightly up to where they look in their guard position._

"They're bound." Kid Flash said. "Good. Guys, there's a window open on the captain of security's office on the southeast side of the building. There's enough of a space between the cameras where the window is located that you'll be able to get in there unseen…but you have a 10 second time window. You have to get in there as fast as you can." Dick said. "Not a problem for me." Kid chuckled. "And the others?" Dick grunted. "Uh…" Bart grunted.

 _Jason used the scope vision within his helmet to analyze the timing of the cameras when they stealthily moved to the southeast._

"Bart, will take each of us to the window. I will give you the times to run to and from the window dropping us off. First you'll take Beetle, then Gabriel, and me last. You'll have to go the fastest with me so both of us can get in." Red whispered. "Got it." Kid Flash replied.

 _Hood kept his vision sharp on the cameras. He then saw it._

"Go." Red said.

 _Bart rushed with his hand on Jaime's shoulder and got him into the window. Then he got into it before the cameras were in 'visual range'._

"…Go." Red said.

 _Kid Flash leapt from the window and raced to their hiding spot. Gabriel changed into a black rat. Bart gave him a disgusted look._

"Do you really want to carry me when I'm in human form?" Gabriel grunted. "Good point." Bart replied, then took hold of him in his left hand. "Go." Hood said.

 _Kid Flash raced to the window and got in with Gabriel (literally) in hand. The shapeshifter leapt from his hand and shifted back to human form. He nodded his thanks to the speedster. Bart nodded back._

"Go." Red said.

 _Bart raced back and 10 seconds later all of them are in the room._

"Ok we're in." Hood said. "Ok, the building's communication center is just two doors to the right. The captain prefers it close to his office for him to regularly check. Disable their communications for both inside and outside the building. Hood?" Nightwing said. "I got it. We'll alert you once we've finished. You three need to watch my back." Hood replied.

 _The others nodded and followed him to the room. Jason slowly opened the door._

"Kid, you're up." Hood said.

 _The speedster rushed into the room and the squad could hear blows landing and pained grunts._

"Clear." Bart said over the communicator.

 _Hood gave the hand motion: let's go. Jason, Jaime, and Gabriel quickly & silently moved into the room. They found about 10 men in the same dark gray uniform as the soldiers wore during the summit of the Light and Reach some time ago._

"I'm going to start. You three stay alert." Hood said as he rushed over to the control panel.

 _Gabriel slowly shut the door and locked it. He kept his senses on alert. Jaime and Bart stood on either side of the room._

"How's it going, Hood?" Dick asked. "Give me a minute, Boy Wonder." Jason growled in frustration. "Outside communications have been cut off. They can't call for help. Working on the inner communications." Red informed.

 _A few minutes Hood had cut off communications within the building._

"Ok, inner communication is cut off." Hood said. "Alright, the weapons manufacturing is all throughout the building. Main assembly is on the floor below you. Schematics are on the current level on the northeast side of the building. We need two of you to destroy the plans and the other two to destroy the assembly area." Dick explained. "Alright, Jaime and Kid you two destroy the assembly. We'll take care of the plans." Go!" Hood ordered. "Let's go blow some stuff up! Haha!" Bart laughed as he leapt down to the assembly. "Alert us once you've finished." Hood sighed as he ran towards the room containing the schematics, Gabriel nodding to Blue Beetle then followed Hood.

 _Beetle flew down to follow Kid Flash. Bart ran around pulling out the wiring for the machines. Blue turned his hands into blasters then sent for blasts of energy across the assembly. Explosions spread across the room. Bart tossed the individuals parts towards Beetle. Blue blasted them with explosions resulting. Bart laughed with glee at the destruction of the weaponry assembly. Beetle just chuckled at Kid's enthusiasm. But something was lingering on the back of his mind._

"Hey man…how come we haven't run into any of the major security crew?" Beetle asked. "Not sure. Yeah, where are they?...Oh no…G…" Bart couldn't finish his sentence as he was knocked out from behind him.

 _Jaime aimed his blasters at Bart's assailant, but was soon knocked out as the same attacker leapt towards him then knocked him out with one blow._

 _(Schematics room, five minutes earlier)_

 _Hood knocked down the door with a kick. The three guards raced forth with their single batons. Hood kicked one in the chest, sending him flying with a grunt. The second one was knocked down with a punch to the ribs, a crack was heard as a result. The third swung his baton at Hood's head. But the weapon was caught by Red's right hand even when he wasn't looking. He pulled his attacker towards him and punched him with his left hand. All three of the guards groaned on the ground in pain._

"Thanks for the help." Hood grunted. "I thought you wanted them all to yourself. You've been angry about not having any bad guys to fight." The shifter replied. "…Good point. Come one, let's destroy the schematics." Hood said. "Alright." The shifter replied.

 _The two pulled out the schematics from the file cabinets before putting them together. Hood pulled out a lighter and burned the papers._

"Dick, the schematics are burned." Hood said over his communicator. "Guys, we haven't heard from the others. I thought they would've called in by now." Dick replied over the communicator. "Shit!" Gabriel gasped before running back.

 _Hood ran after him. Gabriel disappeared into the blackness of the building, but Hood was soon focused on the sight before him. The machines had been destroyed, and the area where they were is clear…mostly. In its place is dust, Kid being pinned by Devastation, Blue being locked in Mammoth's bear hug-like grip, and Black Spider standing in front of them with his arms crossed._

"Ah…I've heard of you: The Red Hood. Quite the ruthless vigilante. We'll talk soon though. However, I want to meet this…Gabriel. The footage of his actions are quite interesting." The villain chuckled. "Why don't we focus on you idiots." Hood grunted. "You don't have any leverage here boy." Devastation laughed.

 _Hood kept cool as he saw those familiar dark emerald eyes rising behind the group._

"Is that so?" Hood chuckled.

 _Those on the floor could hear snarling breathing behind them. They turned to see a huge black mass with glowing green eyes angrily glaring at them. It slammed into the three villains. They grunted in pain as they hit the wall on the far side of the room. Hood leapt down to the floor and hurried to Blue and Kid. Both of them are still knocked out._

"Damn it. Nightwing, we've got a problem. Blue and Kid are out cold and we've got company." Hood grunted. "Get out of there!" Nightwing shouted over the communicator. "Right, we're going!" Hood grunted. "Think again!" Spider shouted as he rushed forth. "I've got bug boy and hideous Helga. You've got the big guy." Hood said as he ran towards Black Spider.

 _Devastation and Mammoth followed after Black Spider. Dark Beast rushed forward. Black Spider leapt at Hood. Red ducked under the surging body then leapt at Devastation delivering a round-house kick to her face. He turned to find Spider throwing forth a punch to his chest. They went back and forth, exchanging blows. A punch deflected, a kick blocked, a jab dodged, etc._

"Not bad kid, but you're still outmatched!" Spider laughed as he leapt backwards so Devastation could punch Hood.

 _Red flew to the other wall and grunted as he landed on the ground._

"Ah nuts that hurt." He groaned in pain.

 _The roars from both Gabriel and Mammoth shook the room as they wrestled. The shapeshifter could be seen clearly now. He had taken the form of a huge black bear dog, a fierce prehistoric predator. He swatted Mammoth with one of his giant paws, sending the villain reeling to the right. Mammoth growled as he glared at the shifter. He rushed forth before swinging one of his huge arms. Gabriel dodged to the right and latched his huge jaws on the grotesque limb. His powerful teeth began to dig into the mutated villain's arm. Mammoth let out a horrific cry of pain. The villain swung his other arm, but the shifter ducked under the attack. Mammoth growled in agony as he pried the jaws off his arm._

"Gah, disgusting." Gabriel grunted as he spat away the awful taste. "That hurt! Agh!" Mammoth grunted in his sickening, deep voice. "That was the intention." Gabriel snarled.

 _Mammoth growled as he rushed at the shifter._

"We have to end this!" Hood shouted. "You're not killing them!" Dick grunted over the communicator. "That's not what I meant!" Red growled as he punched Spider in the jaw.

 _Devastation threw her right fist towards Hood, but he dodged to the right. He pulled something out of his belt. He slammed it on Devastation's arm. She was shocked by an electric pulse. She screamed in pain before falling to the ground out cold. Spider readied himself as he crawled on the ceiling. He silently leapt at Hood. Once he was a foot away, the huge mass of Mammoth slammed into him. Red looked to find all three villains on the ground, knocked out. He then turned to see Gabriel shifting back to human form._

"Thanks." Hood said. "Man…what happened?" Kid groaned as he finally awoke. "Ohh…dang…Huh? Well it looks like we missed all the fun." Blue sighed as he looked to see the aftermath of the fight.

 _The two stood up and shook off their pain. Gabriel & Jason walked over to them._

"They're alright. Black Spider, Mammoth, and Devastation have been taken down." Hood said. "Good, get out of there. We have no way of containing those you've beat. We'll just have to keep working on that." Dick replied. "Do you really think we can do this?" Blue asked. "I know we can. We just have to have hope. Come on guys, mission accomplished." Nightwing answered.

 _Hood nodded to the others._

 _(Outside the building, five minutes later)_

 _The squad are headed back to where Hood put his motorcycle. He had ridden it to get to the building as the others used their powers._

"Alright guys, drinks are on me tonight." Hood chuckled. "I'm afraid that'll have to wait kid." A familiar voice hissed.

 _The others turned to see a charging mass. All four of the group was knocked to the ground. Gabriel leapt to his feet, but soon found himself wrapped up in an odd substance._

"Webs? Great…" Gabriel growled as he struggled with the webbing. "Correct kid. Specially designed, and much stronger than the last kind I had." Spider chuckled.

 _Before Gabriel could growl a threat, a familiar sound was heard. His eyes narrowed with rage at the sight of the red vortex. Klarion, Teekl, and Sportsmaster appeared from the mystic portal._

"Remember us, kid?" Lawrence chuckled.

 _Gabriel growled as he started to transform. But Sportsmaster pulled out a strange looking device. He pushed the button at the top of it. Gabriel roared in pain as his sensitive ears were overwhelmed with pain. He shook violently, trying to free himself from the webs while trying to fight the pain. Gabriel groaned as he fell to the ground, out cold._

"NO!" Hood shouted. "He's all we need. We'll deal with them later." Sportsmaster said. "Rrr…Fine!" Klarion hissed.

 _He snapped his fingers and another vortex appeared. Klarion, Teekl, Sportsmaster, Black Spider, Devastation, and Mammoth holding Gabriel on his shoulder disappeared as the vortex vanished._

"NO!" Hood roared in anger. "Dick…we've got a problem…" Jaime said over his communicator.

 **To be continued…**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Major Complications**

 _(Hood's hideout, an hour or so later)_

 _Hood and the rest of his squad arrived back in Hood's hideout. As they enter the main room, the rest of the group is there waiting for them._

"He's…" Dick gasped. "Yeah…they took him…" Blue sighed. "No…" BB gasped. "RAH!" Hood shouted as he punched one of the walls. "Jason, it's not your fault. You thought they were subdued." Nightwing said, trying to calm down Jason. "They were having trouble recovering from the hits we gave them. I saw them stumbling as they made their escape with Gabriel. Somehow they…Klarion…that little son of a bitch! He used his magic to heal them! Damn it! I'm going to tear him apart!" Hood snarled.

 _Hood growled as went to go into another room. Dick sighed before he sat down in a chair. Blue and Kid went to change into common clothing. Garfield sat down beside Dick. Wolf came to sit on the floor in front of them._

"This has gotten more complicated. Without Gabriel, facing off against the Light will become more difficult." Dick grunted. "Where do you think he's at?" BB asked. "I don't know." Grayson sighed.

 _Wolf's ears lowered as he whined._

"Don't worry, Wolf. We're going to find him. All we need is a plan; the rest will take care of itself." Dick said as he pat Wolf's head.

 _Garfield scratched his head, not knowing what to say._

'I don't think he's going to die. If they wanted him dead, they would've killed him right there and then. What could they be planning to do with him?' Dick grunted in his mind.

 _(Hood's dojo)_

 _Jason had taken off his armor and now has his exercise garb on. He had taken out one of his many punching bags and was continuing to hit it. It violently shook as each blow landed with deadly accuracy._

'Those assholes are going to get it. I can't believe I let them kidnap him!' The vigilante shrieked in his mind.

 _He then heard someone walk into the dojo. He turned to see Barbara standing there. He growled in annoyance._

"So what now? You going to try to kick my ass?" Jason grunted. "I actually planned on doing that to Gabriel Where is he?" She snarled. "Not here." He grunted. "Well then. I guess I will have to kick your ass then." She grunted as she got into a fighting stance.

 _Then the two turned to the doorway when they saw the rest of the squad standing there, waiting to subdue Barbara._

"Enough Barbara, we have you outnumbered and surrounded. Just surrender and make this easy on yourself." Dick said, as he stood directly behind her. "No! I want to fight Gabriel!" She snarled. "This isn't his fault! He didn't ask for any of this!" Garfield snarled. "Yeah! Chill girl! Gabriel is a cool guy; things just went to shit! He's being plastered across the country as the biggest monster alive!" Virgil added. "But if he hadn't come along, none of this would've happened!" She cried.

 _The guys sighed._

"Barbara…Gabriel's…been kidnapped." Dick grunted. "What?" She gasped. "He was taken by agents of the Light after we sabotaged one of their weaponry factories…but they were there in force..." Blue replied. "That stupid Kryptonian!" Red shouted. "What?" Virgil asked. "He told his boss, Luthor, about us. AH! I've been damaging the Light's operations around here for some time now, and the must have realized I'd go for something bigger now that I'm on a team. That must have contacted Klarion once we arrived." Hood shouted. "But where would they take Gabriel?" Kid grunted.

 _Red Hood gasped in realization. The others turned to look at him._

"What now Todd?" Barbara grunted. "…Before I got Gabriel out of Arkham, I hacked into one of the Light's meetings. Queen Bee expressed an 'interest' in our dark friend." The vigilante sighed.

 _They others were…surprised by Jason's statement. If what Hood said was true, at least the shifter would be alive…and be with a beautiful woman…even if she was an enemy of theirs._

"Bialya…great…now we have to go rescue him from a dictator…oh wait, she can control us!" Jaime shouted. "I don't know about rescue. From the way I heard her voice…hehe, it sounds like she plans to enjoy our friend over and over again." Hood chuckled.

 _Dick rubbed his chin, thinking of a solution._

"If that's true, then she'll want to keep him from harm and from escaping…Hmm…this is tricky…" Dick said. "There's no way any of you can get him out of there." Barbara chuckled. "This isn't funny." BB hissed. "Perhaps we don't need to be present there." Dick said. "What's going in that head of yours Boy Wonder?" Batgirl said. "Depends…are you willing to join us?" Dick asked. "Dude! She's one of the jerks hunting Gabriel! Why the hell would we let her join?!" Virgil grunted. "We need as much help as we can get." Dick answered. "Yeah, sure. Why not? Why not help the guy behind all this shit?!" Barbara sarcastically stated. "See!" Virgil growled. "Virgil! Barbara, please. Gabriel has been trying to fight them with us! Batman, Superman, and those following are so focused on catching Gabriel that they're ignoring the real enemy!" Grayson growled.

 _Barbara crossed her arms and looked down, thinking. The others looked at each before returning their gazes to her. Her mind was going through a maze. She knew the Light had to be stopped, but her mind was on the notion that the shapeshifter's entrance into their lives had ruined everything._

"Barb, he's not the bad guy here. Yes, we might not agree with his methods, but he has a good heart. Please, he is trying to make things right. Though I'm not sure what he'll think of what to do with Queen Bee…but he still wants to undo the damage his parents have done." Dick said.

 _Barb scratched her head, considering his words._

"He'd take a bullet for any of us. He did it for Batman back at Arkham…I know he would do the same for you." Grayson said.

 _Barb could tell by Dick's voice that he was telling the truth. She knew him better than most. Bruce didn't tell her about Gabriel taking the slug for the Dark Knight. Batgirl finally came to her decision, there was no turning back now._

"Alright…what's our next move?" Barbara asked.

 **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: The Bee's Hive**

 _(The next day, Bialya)_

 _Gabriel slowly regained consciousness. The shapeshifter shook his head as he groaned in pain._

'Ugh…again…great.' Gabriel thought.

 _He looked around taking in his new settings. Gabriel found himself in a huge room. He found himself laying on a huge bed. The sheets are pure silk, gold in color. The wooden supports of the bed are made of ebony, black hardwood. As he got off the giant, soft bed he found himself on a pure marble floor. Also, before the bed, he found a beautiful tiger pelt laying on the ground. Gabriel growled lowly when he saw that. Around the room, he saw various trinkets on ebony cabinets. There was also a mirror in the shape of an oval about four feet wide and 10 feet 'long'. He turned to look at the bed. There was also another mirror just above it._

'Ok…' He grunted in his mind.

 _He crossed his arms, and 'noticed' something. His clothes were gone. Now he wore a black silk shirt and pants. For some reason he figured that his clothes weren't disposed of, but just placed somewhere else._

"Where am I?" Dark Beast grunted. "Bialya." An unfamiliar voice said.

 _Gabriel had heard them coming, so he turned and let out a loud growl, his eyes glowing and claws & fangs coming forth. The man in the nicely pressed suit jumped back and screamed. The shapeshifter realized it was a civilian and relaxed._

"I'm sorry!" The shapeshifter gasped.

 _The man gasped deeply, his hand over his heart. He was a little shorter than the shapeshifter. He is Arabic man, his skin is brown and hair black. He's sort of stout in physique but 'prim'._

"I-I've been assigned to keep an eye on you. But now I had wished I wasn't chosen for this." The man gulped in his accent. "You said Bialya? Uh oh." The shapeshifter gulped.

 _The scared man fixed his tie with shaking hands, his fear-filled eyes on the shapeshifter with the bestial features._

"Keep an eye on me? Really" Gabriel grunted sarcastically. "Well, the mistress was very specific. This is her home; she is our leader." He answered. 'Queen Bee, crap. No wonder I don't have one of those inhibitor collars Nightwing talked about. She'll be able to control me! I know people will find this extremely stupid…but I don't hurt women. And she's so beautiful. But perhaps I just have to take care of her…army…awesome.' Gabriel grunted in his mind.

 _The shapeshifter approached the man, who cowered in fear._

"Where are my clothes?" Gabriel asked. "I'm not assigned to tell you, sir." The man answered. "Then who is?" Gabriel grunted.

 _The man nervously chuckled. The shapeshifter narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs while letting out a low growl. Then he heard the sounds of falling feet, several feet._

"Guards?...You have on a comm link don't you?" Gabriel grunted.

 _The man nervously chuckled. Gabriel walked past him to the two huge doors with the huge 'lock' not secured. The shifter quickly checked his clothing._

'Natural in origin, good.' The shapeshifter grunted.

 _The guards barged into the room. Their armor (uniforms) is golden and are carrying high powered assault rifles. They prepared to take aim, but their target was soon covered in dark shadows. Two green eyes glared at them through their darkness as the shifter took a new form. The men's eyes filled with fear. Gabriel now stood on his hind legs as a great black cave bear, nearing 14 feet tall. He let out a bellowing roar that filled the room and halls. Bee's guards screamed in fear as they turned and ran. Gabriel rushed into the halls. Other guards saw their allies running in fear past them. They didn't know the reason until they saw the rushing dark mass._

 _(In another room, five minutes earlier)_

 _Those who had brought the shifter are arranged around the room as they talked to Queen Bee herself._

"I hope you can keep him out of our hair." Devastation grunted. "Hair? He nearly killed me!" Mammoth snarled. "Relax, it's over." Sportsmaster said. "Just keep him out of my way." Klarion hissed. "You are a petty little fiend." Bee hissed as she took a sip of wine.

 _They then heard this fierce roaring from the halls. They flinched at the sound._

"Someone's angry." Sportsmaster grunted. "Payback time." Mammoth grunted. "I want him unharmed." Bee snarled. "Yeah, yeah." Mammoth snarled.

 _Mammoth walked out the door and turned to face the origin of the roaring. The others in the room didn't see Mammoth for long. A gigantic paw with huge, long claws slammed into the villain which sent him flying and through a wall. The others looked on as the saw the huge dark bear turn to face them. It let out a rumbling roar as it unleashed its lungs at them. While Bee did have that feeling of fear present, she was by far more impressed. The shapeshifter's ability to intimidate his opponents is very impressive._

"Umm…what now?" Black Spider gulped. "Don't worry he can't fit through that door. He's too fat! Haha!" Klarion laughed.

 _Teekl meowed at him._

"What?! He can't…" Klarion started to say, then turned to look at the shifter.

 _Gabriel had changed back into human form, with the new clothing on. He glared at them, claws & fangs still present._

"Oh." The Witch Boy gasped. "Enough! I shall deal with him!" Queen Bee said as she approached the shapeshifter.

 _Gabriel tried to keep up his furious image, but the beautiful woman approaching him all but shattered that image. He was now blushing furiously and nervous as could be. The temptress grinned seductively._

"That is far enough young man. You have ruined part of my palace and injured several of my guards. But since I find you so…intriguing…I believe you'll find my punishment most exhilarating." The seductress purred in his ear.

 _Gabriel's face went beet red and he deeply gulped in nervousness._

"Kneel before me." She whispered.

 _But Gabriel didn't kneel. He was still in the same 'position' as before. Bee's eyes widened._

"Kneel!" She growled.

 _But once again, Gabriel didn't kneel. Bee slowly backed up._

"H-How is this possible? My powers have no effect on you." She gasped. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Sportsmaster grunted. 'Huh, didn't expect that.' Gabriel thought to himself.

 _Sportsmaster threw his hammer towards the shapeshifter suddenly. But Dark Beast caught it before it could strike him. He pulled the rope in his direction. Sportsmaster yelled as he flew towards Gabriel. The shapeshifter clotheslined him with his right arm, knocking the man out._

"Look, it's been a long day. So please, make this easy on yourselves." Gabriel sighed. "PLEASE! HAA!" Klarion screeched as streams of deep red fire shot forth from both of his hands.

 _Gabriel leapt over the flames and dived towards the Witch Boy. His right fist hit Klarion sweetly across the jaw, knocking him out. He then found Black Spider on his back trying to put something on him._

'Shit! An Inhibitor Collar!' The shapeshifter grunted in his mind.

 _Gabriel got his hands on the assassin's arms and tossed him towards the other side of the room. Spider got back on his feet and turned to face him. The shifter growled as he bared his shifted fangs menacingly._

"Come on! I don't have all damn day!" The shifter snarled.

 _Then Gabriel felt the click of the metal lock. He turned to find Queen Bee had put on an inhibitor collar. She had this look of uncertainty on her face. Gabriel tried to shift, but couldn't turn into any total animal form. He only could change partially, but that was it._

"Well played." Gabriel chuckled. "Honorable, I like that in a man." Bee chuckled as she put one of her lithe hands on his face as she stared at him with this expression that made Gabriel weak in the knees.

 **To be continued…**


	41. Chapter 40

_**(For those of you who don't read my Ultimate Spider-Man stories, I'm changing my writing style slightly thanks to the advice of a friend and fellow writer).**_

 **Chapter 40: No Headway**

 _(The White House, a week later)_

 _Those of Superman's squad are arranged around the Oval Office. The group had spent months trying to find the vigilantes on their list. There was no sign of Nightwing & Red Hood's group. Batman's group was sighted in various places, but nowhere in repetition. The president had scheduled a weekly meeting with the squad to check their progress. Lately, the man seemed to start regretting his decision to allow the group to work for him._

"Man, I'm not looking forward to seeing the big man's face once we tell him the news." Flash grunted.

"I don't blame you. He nearly threw his desk out the window last time." Atom grunted.

"Yeah! Boy was I scared!" Plastic Man faked laughed.

"Same." Flash and Atom said in unison.

 _Superman remained quiet._

"Big guy, what are you thinking?" Flash asked.

"We haven't found anything in the at all. Gabriel's trail is basically nonexistent. Batman's is scattered. We've checked the Batcave and found nothing! I mean it's as if it wasn't ever there!" Superman grunted.

"There was nothing in his mansion or any Wayne owned buildings and locations." Atom added.

"He's Batman. Enough said." Plastic Man interjected.

 _Flash sighed, Atom coughed, and Superman turned to glare at the man. Plastic Man chuckled nervously._

"He may rich and a genius, but he's not invincible." The Kryptonian grunted.

"Funny, they something similar about you." Atom chuckled.

 _The alien sighed as he shook his head. The door opened, and the group stood up. The president and Luthor walked in._

"Mr. President." Superman and his squad said in unison as they stood up.

 _The president sat down and motioned for them to do the same, which they did. Luthor just stood._

"So…Anything this week?...Or nothing again?..." The man grunted.

 _While he was trying to remain calm, the group could tell he was simmering with anger._

"Well?" The president grunted.

 _Superman lowered his head in shame, as did the others._

"Great…Great…Great! Great! GREAT! JUST GREAT!" The man shouted as he repeatedly punched his desk.

 _He rubbed his hands in pain. Then the president turned to look at them._

"It's been months. Months! And you all can't find any of these freaks!" The president growled.

"I'm sorry, sir. We've looked across the country, but we can't find them." The alien said.

"What about out of the country?" The man asked.

"We know them sir. They wouldn't just run. Besides, even if they did, we'd know. Security and detection systems here would find them." The Flash spoke up.

"Hmm…right…" The president groaned as he rubbed his chin.

"They're still here, sir." Clark said.

"What about their missing member?" The man asked.

"We still believe Batgirl is with the others. Nothing on them still." Atom added.

 _The president pushed a button on his desk._

"Mrs. Montgomery." The man said over the 'intercom'.

"Yes sir?" A woman's voice replied.

"Bring me my coffee, decaf." The man stated.

"Of course, sir." She relied.

 _The president rubbed his temples._

 _(In an unknown location, present)_

 _Three individuals are gathered around holographic screen. They are listening to the conversation held by the president and the group before him._

"Each place we find out they're not there, is another place crossed off the list of possible hideouts for them." Superman stated.

"Your positive attitude is barely raising my hopes, Superman." The president grunted.

"It's working isn't it?" The alien chuckled.

"I suppose perhaps." The man slightly chuckled.

"I think I'm going to throw up." One of the individual groaned.

"I do not understand why." Another said.

 _The third shushed them._

"Is there anything else?" The president asked.

"I'm afraid not sir." Superman said.

"Very well…please find them gentlemen. You are doing this country and this world a great service." The president said.

 _Those on the holographic screen shook hands and walked off. The screen disappeared._

"Great service my ass!" The first to speak up growled.

"That makes no logical sense." The second stated.

"Enough." The third finally spoke up.

 _The other two looked at the leader of their trio._

"With Batgirl gone, it's just us now." Batman sighed.

"We have to find her. That's our top priority!" John grunted.

"No, she'll be fine. Gabriel won't hurt her, and he'll make sure the others won't. He's too much of a gentleman to do such a thing." The Dark Knight grunted.

"You speak with what you humans call admiration in your voice, Batman." Tornado said.

"I have no admiration for that murderer. The others are blinded by this killer's image. Once we take down him, the other pieces will fall into place. We just have to make sure the Boy Scouts don't find and capture us." The Caped Crusader grunted in reply.

"But we're in a similar place to them. We can't find any sign of Gabriel or the others." Lantern grunted.

"Things like this take time, but you're right. We haven't found any sign of them in months. Why? I don't know still. Perhaps with the combined efforts of both Dick and Jason they've been able to cover their tracks better together than they could individually." Batman sighed.

"You trained them. Perhaps maybe you taught them too well. Just have hope. We'll find them…I'm sure of it." Lantern said.

"Yes…I know…But I'm still unsure of what we'll do with Gabriel once we capture him. Obviously we can't take him to any law enforcement buildings." Batman grunted.

"Yeah…that's going to be difficult." Lantern said.

"Building a cage would not be the most intelligent idea. His past experiences have taken root in his mind for such things. He would only go into a rage." Tornado interjected.

"Not unless he was weakened to the point he is unable to escape. Being in a cage for a great length of time shall be true justice. Him being weak and afraid shall be justice for all he's done." Batman said.

 _Lantern and Tornado were unsure of this, but nodded in agreement to Batman's plan._

"Now we have to make headway." Batman said.

 **To be continued…**


	42. Chapter 41

**Mathew Gemm: HAHA! I love your review! Things take time to fall into place. Gabriel and Diana? Perhaps…**

 **Chapter 41: Going Soft**

 _(Washington D.C., a week later)_

 _Luthor exits his limo and approaches the E.I. building. He walks inside where he finds Vandal Savage in a gray suit jacket, white dress shirt, gray tie, gray dress pants, and gray dress shoes standing in the lobby waiting for him. The men shake hands._

"If you will follow me Mr. Luthor." Savage said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Of course." Luthor replied, then followed the immortal.

 _After several minutes they reached their 'destination'. Once the door was shut, the same screens appeared with the same faces. Though Luthor was with Savage and Bee looked a little…tired. Klarion looked like he hadn't slept at all._

"Let the meeting begin." Vandal stated.

"Very good. How is everything with your puppets, Luthor?" Ra's asked.

"Well enough I suppose. Though they still can't find any of the remaining targets. Superman is getting most angry. His now ironclad belief in no vigilantism is the main reason why he hasn't turned against me." The bald man answered.

"Hmm…So the Dark Knight is evading capture? Not surprising." Ghul replied, rubbing his beard.

 _Luthor grimly nodded in response. Vandal rubbed his chin, thinking._

"This inability to find Batman and his followers is most disturbing. However, finding the remaining children has proven more difficult, yes?" Vandal asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Somehow they've been able to hide their tracks even better than Batman. I know two of his former pupils are among them...but still…this is most disturbing." Luthor grunted in reply, rubbing the back of his head.

"Jason Todd…he's picked up some new skills most likely. Perhaps he spied on my men and learned a thing or two." Ra's grunted.

"But wouldn't you have known?" Vandal asked.

"W-Well y-yes, but…" Ra's started to say.

"Then either you aren't as aware of your surrounding as you'd like to believe, or Mr. Todd has learned it from somewhere else." Bee hissed.

"No! My soldiers are the most well versed in stealth and secrecy on the planet!" Ra's snarled.

"Than what do you think now?" The woman chuckled...

"I…" Ra's stuttered.

"Enough!" Vandal growled.

 _The immortal sighed as he rubbed his temples. He then turned to 'face' Bee._

"Bee? You seem rather…worn out." Savage grunted.

"Hehe, I've had a very excellent week, Savage." She chuckled.

"Ah yes…Gabriel. Is he…everything you expected?" Savage asked, his voice sounding partially sarcastic.

"Oh you have no idea." Queen Bee chuckled, a grin on her face.

"I don't think I want to know." The immortal grunted, an unamused look on her face.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! IT'S AWFUL! I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP! WITH ALL HER SCREAMING IT KEEPS ME UP HOUR AFTER HOUR! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Klarion screamed hysterically.

"Hehe, don't be jealous of the boy, Klarion." Bee chuckled.

"Jealous? Jealous? Jealous?! JEALOUS?! I'd rather get skinned alive by him than get in the sheets with you!" He screeched.

"At least I wouldn't have to put up with your complaining then." Bee chuckled.

"Please can I be stationed somewhere else?! Please! PLEASE!" Klarion begged.

"No, for if Gabriel somehow gets free, you'll possibly the only one there to keep him contained." Savage replied.

 _Klarion growled in annoyance and then began muttering angrily in another language to himself._

"How is the boy, anyways?" Ra's asked.

"Wonderful, why do you ask?" Bee chuckled, almost giggling.

"…And you?...You seem…fond of him…" Ra's continued.

"He's a sweet boy, and so considerate. I know he's at war with himself about this little 'arrangement', but he's being still quite the gentleman. He's even kind out of the bed." Bee chuckled.

 _The others rolled their eyes in annoyance._

"Women." Ra's grunted.

"What did you say?" Bee snarled.

"Nothing." Ra's replied, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 _Savage just shook his head, his face in the palm of his right hand. He then lowered it and put it behind his back with his left hand._

"Well, enjoy this for as long as you can. Once we have perfected the serum based on the original used on him…there will be no need for the boy." Savage said.

"YYYEESS!" Klarion cheered.

"W-What?" Bee gasped.

"Is something wrong? You sound like you…care for the boy…You're not going soft on us are you?" Savage asked, a hint of contempt in his voice.

"No! Of course not!" She quickly responded.

"…Good…Is there anything else?" Savage stated.

 _No one spoke up. But the door to the room started banging as if a battering ram was hitting it._

"Oh no." Savage and Luthor sighed.

 _The door flew open, and Gabriel's parents smashed their way in._

"THE NEWEST SERUM HAS BEEN FINISHED! I DID IT!" John bellowed.

"YOU DID IT?! I DID IT?!" Carrie screeched.

 _They argued back and forth. Savage turned to look at the other members of the Light, who were all…'unamused'._

"ENOUGH!" Savage roared.

 _The two mad scientists stopped arguing and turned to look at the immortal._

"Let me see it." Savage grunted, then held out an open hand.

 _John pulled out a vial and put it in Vandal's hand. The immortal brought it closer to his face. Its contents were similar to the liquids as the two before, but this one is pure white._

"Are you absolutely sure?" Savage grunted.

 _John then walked outside, if you could call it walking, then came back with a laptop. Vandal put the vial in his right pants pocket, then held up the laptop. He started to check the data that the Brights had recorded. Then he watched a video of the testing of the cells. The cells are mostly pure white, even 'whiter' than white blood cells. There were no draws backs or self- deterioration that occurred like in the gray serum._

"Good…very good…" Vandal chuckled.

 _The immortal turned to look directly at Ra's._

"Ra's, is there perhaps a few men you can spare for testing? I believe it shall be successful based upon what I've seen." Savage asked.

"I believe so." Ghul answered.

"So…how does it look?" Luthor asked.

 _Savage grinned._

"Like the new stage of human evolution. It was here the whole time. Hahaha!" The immortal laughed with evil glee.

"What about the boy?" Bee asked nervously.

"If things go the way they should…Klarion can have his fun." Savage replied.

"YYYYEEESS! OHH, all this misery will be so WORTH IT! HAHA!" The Lord of Chaos laughed.

"This meeting is over. Once testing has completed, I shall call for another one." Savage replied.

 _The screens cut to black._

 _(Bialya, present)_

 _Bee walked out onto her balcony, looking at the waxing half-moon. Her face was a mask of fear._

"Gabriel…" She gasped, her voice full of regret & fear.

 **To be continued…**


	43. Chapter 42

**Killian Rainey: Batman is rather…strict about his beliefs. For him, it's either his way or the highway…or in this case…his way or you're on your way to jail. Gabriel's choices are different than Batman's and some of them are hated by the Caped Crusader. Also, he doesn't always care about other's opinions. In this way, he's about the same as Superman (who also hates choices made by the shapeshifter). Regarding the Light, Batman is more focused on finding Gabriel. Though he knows what the organization has done, he sees Gabriel as the bigger threat. The reason is because of how/why the shapeshifter operates differently from the others and that he might influence the younger heroes to go on similar paths instead of the ones they (the Justice League, those of which trained the team) set them on.**

 **Chapter 42:** Pieces of the Puzzle

 _(Red Hood's hideout, the same day, minutes after the Light's meeting)_

 _Todd had controlled his drone to spy on the Light's meeting. The team had watched from the hideout. They were all surprised by what they had heard and seen._

"We have to find a way of getting to Bialya!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We know Gar, but that's going to be difficult we our current predicament." Dick replied.

"Yeah, with those idiots out calling for our heads we can't exactly walk out in broad daylight." Jason grunted.

"Then how do you suggest we help him?" Garfield hissed.

 _Todd sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin, contemplating._

"Gar's right, you heard Savage! If we don't find a way to rescue him, he's one dead dog!" Virgil added.

 _Wolf glared at the boy, who just nervously chuckled back._

"I'm also concerned about this new serum they've created." Barbara stated.

"Priorities Barb!" Beast Boy growled.

"No, we need to worry about both. Yes, we have to save Gabriel before Klarion does who know what to him; however, we also need to prevent them from using the new serum and making more of it." Dick interjected.

"Boy Wonder is right; we need to focus on both. With the fool in the red s on his chest is set on stopping vigilantes, including Gabriel and us. The idiot in the black cowl is focused on capturing Gabriel. They're blinded." Jason added.

"I told you not to call me that!" Dick growled.

"What? It suits you. Hehe." Jason chuckled.

 _The others slightly chuckled as well. Barbara scratched the back of her head._

"But how would we go about doing this?" Jaime asked.

"I'm still not sure on that." Dick sighed.

 _Gar growled in annoyance. The others turned to him._

"I can't think of anything! Nothing! How are we going to save him! GGRRAAHH!" Beast Boy growled.

"Easy Gar, we'll figure out something." Grayson responded.

"Yeah, don't worry BB. Besides, Gabriel's tough. He can handle himself." Bart added.

"I know he is. But he's not invincible." BB hissed sadly.

"You don't think…" Barbara gasped.

"What? What is it?" Dick asked.

"Gabriel's parents didn't seem to upset that they weren't going to be the ones to kill him…why?" The girl grunted.

"Unless they were going to watch or participate in their son's death." Grayson said.

"They're bringing him here!" Garfield gasped.

"Transport him here, yes. But they won't kill him here, too many people around the city." Dick grunted.

"You think they'll hear his screams?" Barbara asked.

"No…they won't hear his screams." Jason answered.

"Huh?" She replied, confusion thick in her voice.

"Our friend won't be begging for his life, he'll be fighting tooth and claw till there's nothing left for him to dish out. The people would be hearing the Light's screams." Todd explained.

"Possibly, but we're not going to let it come to that." Dick said.

 _The others nodded in agreement._

"What about Queen Bee?" Garfield snarled.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"She's holding him hostage." The shifter hissed.

"Not from the way she looked." Jason chuckled.

 _The others could tell by the vigilante's voice that he was proud of Gabriel. They glared at him._

"Oh didn't give me that! Gabriel told my all about his beliefs involving women! Yeah she's a member of the Light, but seriously…have you seen her!" Jason replied.

 _Dick, Jaime, and Bart shrugged in 'mild' agreement. Todd chuckled._

"Wait…she seemed off…" Barbara said.

"She sounded like she was…fearful for Gabriel." Dick added.

"Her? Ha! Like she would care." BB laughed in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious Gar. Her facial expressions and the tone of her voice point to her being scared of what will happen to Gabriel." Grayson replied.

"I heard that Gabriel is a gentleman to her. Is he always like that with women?" Barbara asked.

"Well he told Jason some time back when we first got here that the only actual bed here would be yours." Dick answered.

"Ah, that's sweet. Even if the room is kind of smelly." She chuckled.

"Hey!" Jason grunted.

 _Everyone else laughed._

"So how are we going to handle Bee?" Jaime asked.

"Well since Gabriel will probably start caring for her…I'm not sure. He won't be happy if she gets hurt." Grayson replied.

"Awesome." Jason sighed.

"We'll work that out later. We need to focus on working out a plan." Dick said.

 _The others nodded. Jason however, was thinking._

"What is it?" Barbara asked.

"Your old team…and the Boy Scouts…once we go in trying to stop the Light…don't you think they'll come running?" Jason explained.

"He's right…once they become aware of our positioning they'll come to get us. We'll have a 4-way battle on our hands." Barbara grunted.

"No we won't." Dick said.

"What you talking about Grayson?" Jason replied in a comical voice.

"Since the Boy Scouts are working for Luthor, he'll have them fight us and Batman's group." Grayson answered.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! With them and the Light working together, things will turn into even more of a shit show." Todd grunted.

"Wouldn't they turn against the Light? They know what they've done." Virgil asked.

"Maybe…but with the way things are…I probably wouldn't count on it…" Dick sighed.

"Yeah, the Boy Scouts will just go after us and Batman's group." Jason grunted.

"We just need to figure this out." Dick replied.

"Yeah…or Gabriel's dead." Jason sighed in response.

 _The others nodded grimly._

 **To be continued…**


	44. Chapter 43

_**(Sorry guys, but this is going to be the last chapter (for this story) to published for a while. I' m afraid I won't be able to publish another chapter until probably summer. I'm so sorry, but my laptop doesn't want to submit any of the documents I write on to the site. It won't do it at my folks' house or at the college. I don't know why. I'm heading back to college later today (Sunday). I know what can result from these things, and with the amount of homework I normally get I barely have time to write. I'm very sorry guys; I just wish things were better. I'll try to write as much as I can when I'm back at college, but I can't promise you it will be a lot. Sorry…)**_

 **Chapter 43: The Bee And The Beast**

 _(Bialya, present, several minutes earlier)_

 _Bee looked out at the sky. The waxing half-moon partly illuminated the night sky. Her mind was at war with itself about the present circumstances._

'Why do I feel so horrible? He's one of them. Trying to block humanity's progress. If it were any other among their group they would try to bring me down. But not him…All he has been is kind to me. Not once has he shown any aggression towards me, just compassion.' She groaned in her mind.

 _She ran her lithe hands through her long, dark hair as she contemplated the situation._

"Maybe some sleep will help." She sighed.

 _She was already in her sleeping attire: a long golden silk nightgown. Bee opened the doors to her room and shut/locked them before heading to her bed. Then she saw him. Gabriel had been situated as her 'boy-toy' during his stay in her palace._

"I'm afraid not tonight, handsome." Bee sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong." She replied.

"Yes there is." The inhibited shifter countered.

"What makes you so confident?" Bee asked.

"Call it: animal instinct." Gabriel explained.

 _She got in her bed. But Gabriel leaned over the bed, his head resting on his crossed arms._

"Come on. I've done as you asked. I've followed your…directions…in here every time without complaint." He replied.

"Oh, so you didn't enjoy it?" She chuckling asked.

"N-NO! I-I mean…Yes I did! I-I just w-wanted to make you h-happy!" He stuttered, his cheeks beet red.

 _Bee chuckled with amusement._

"You're so cute when you're like that. Don't worry; I did enjoy them, very, very, very much. Hehe." She purred.

 _The shapeshifter gulped nervously._

'Gosh I have to look like a fool to her.' He grunted in his mind.

"Now let me sleep." She grunted.

"You're too stressed and tense to sleep." He sighed.

"Oh? What do you suggest I do?" The woman asked.

"What would you like? I'm here to serve you remember." He replied.

"Enough with the act. I know you hate me." Bee hissed.

"I don't hate you. Yes, you're a member of the Light…but no part of me hates you. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead, for one thing." The shifter said.

"What?" She gasped.

"Of course. If it wasn't for your…interest in me…my parents would probably do who knows what to me?" Gabriel explained.

 _Gabriel sighed. Bee didn't understand why._

"They've completed better serum didn't they?" Gabriel said.

"H-How…" She gasped.

"Your voice…your eyes…your body language…your responses to the past two things I've said pointed it out." The shifter replied.

 _Gabriel sighed again and laid down on the marble ground._

"Gabriel…" She started to say.

"It's ok…I don't blame you…I'm sorry…" He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For putting you in this position." He answered.

"Explain yourself, boy." She commanded.

"*Sighs* Your confusion over my inevitable death has put you at odds with the other members of the Light. They probably don't trust you as much since you've taken such an interest in me." Gabriel explained.

 _Bee rubbed her throat nervously._

'Could he be right? Has my desire placed my outside of the group's trust?' She gasped in her mind.

'I can't believe I've caused someone else to put into such a horrible place.' He groaned in his mind.

 _Bee didn't know what to say, think, or do. Things had changed, and she was scared._

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Probably because of my parents." Gabriel answered.

"Huh?" She replied.

"They hate me. They hate me more than they hate each other. I've seen them fight, but they truly worked together the bet to hurt me. I can't remember much from when I was little, but I have some broken pieces of memories of being hit and yelled at. Once the experiments started, their truly horrible side came out. They laughed as they did all those things to me. I don't remember screaming, I just remember just lying there…helpless to do anything." He explained.

 _Bee's opened wide in surprise. She had been aware of the experiments, but not of what had exactly happened. But there was still bothering her about the situation._

"But…but why would that cause them to not trust me?" She asked.

"My parents continually told me that they wouldn't let any time of happiness for me last. They'd hurt me and those who were apart of such things. It happened with her when they found out about her, my time with the team and others, and now…" He sighed.

"Who? Who was…Wait…you said…you're happy with me?" Bee gasped.

"Of course…while the collar is uncomfortable…but being with such a beautiful woman like you…it's amazing. I just hope they kill me and leave you alone." He replied.

 _Bee started to feel tears slowly sliding down her face._

"Thank you." She said.

 _He leaned over the bed and gave her a smile then nodded._

"You talked about someone before you met the team…Who was she?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly. She didn't even tell me her name. All I know was she was breathtaking…and she cared for me for when I was experiencing those horrors. My parents found out about her. They seemed to not know she was ever there, and she disappeared. They didn't get her…if they did…they would've displayed her head like a trophy. After she was gone, they made the experiments even more horrible. Even though it was awful, my mind would always go back to the memory of her. She's out there…somewhere…I just hope she's alright." He sighed.

"You're the oddest person I've ever met." She chuckled.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked.

"Good…to me." She answered a smile on her face.

"Goodnight." Gabriel said.

 _As he prepared to lie back down on the marble, he felt one of her hands grab one of his arms. He turned to see that familiar seductive expression on her face._

"I've changed my mind. I'm in the mood." She chuckled.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry guys that I won't be able to continue this story for a while).**_


	45. Chapter 44

_**(Sorry guys it took so long, college kept me really busy. Again, sorry for the delay).**_

 **Matthew Gemm: Sorry it took so long. College kept me extremely busy.**

 **Chapter 44: Secret Meeting**

 _(Vandal Savage's office, a week later)_

 _Savage sat in his chair, its back facing the newly implanted doors. He heard them open, then a several people walk in, and the doors close._

"So…how has everything progressed?" Savage asked.

"Things have moved along nicely. Perhaps we should move this conversation to a more private area?" A man said.

"Very well…Are they still there?" Savage replied.

"No, they just left to go on another patrol. They'll be gone for some time. Besides, they'll contact me when they've finished and are returning." The same man replied.

"Alright." Vandal responded as he got out of his chair.

 _Vandal snapped his fingers, and everyone in the room vanished._

 _(The Watchtower)_

 _The group walked through the Zeta transporters stating their 'codes' as they walked into the open center in front of the transporters._

"Everyone report." Savage ordered.

"Great progress has been made in the latest serum's testing. Having used the gangs of that formerly belonged to the Joker, Two Face, and Penguin. They displayed all the traits Mr. and Mrs. Bright predicted. After analyzing them, we everything was as we expected. After testing was complete, we drew out the serum from their bloodstreams. They're still alive for the content in the serum gifted them to heal from the painful procedure. There are no remnants of the other abilities, so they are back to their original selves." Luthor explained.

"Soon I will have my men ready for testing, they shall be your Chimera elite." Ra's added.

"Excellent." Vandal replied.

"Bane's strength has been replenished, he's using the Venom serum once again. He will be ready for any tasks you give him." Luthor stated.

"Good, what about the others who were imprisoned here?" Savage replied.

"It took a lot of paper work and favors, but they've been released." Luthor answered.

"Yup, glad to be out of there." Deathstroke said as he appeared from behind a pillar.

"This is good news. Sportsmaster, you shall join Slade's team. The two of you will co-command. I trust you two can work together?" Vandal said.

"Don't worry, old friend. I'm good with this." Lawrence answered.

"I'm fine with it. We'll need to put in some more practice with the group. Just in case we are confronted by Batman's group or the children still fighting against us." Slade added.

 _Vandal nodded in approval. His eyes gazed across the room, looking at his comrades._

"Any questions before we continue to our main subject of this meeting?" Vandal asked.

"Are we going to free any of those from our original organization? Black Manta, perhaps?" Luthor asked.

"No…I'm afraid with the way he responded to his son's true motives he will not be in full motive for our goals. Even though his son isn't among the young heroes who still fight us, it is best to not take any chances." Savage answered.

"Agreed." Luthor replied.

"Anything else?" Vandal asked.

 _Those present shook their heads._

"Very well…I suppose you all are aware why I've called this meeting?" Vandal asked.

"The boy…and Queen Bee." Ra's answered.

"Yes…With Klarion secretly reporting to me her growing fondness for Gabriel and decreasing activity in the Light is very troubling." Savage replied.

"Maybe she will grow bored of him." Luthor replied.

"Oh no, not with the way she's been practically hanging on him." Klarion hissed.

"Hmm…what are you thinking, Savage?" Ra's asked.

"I believe she's progressively losing interest in our quests." The immortal answered.

"Why is that? She's been a major supporter of our organization's vision." Luthor said.

"Klarion has been secretly spying on her, invisible to any way she could detect him. Why do you think he's been alongside her ever since she expressed her interest in the first Chimera?" Savage asked.

"The First Chimera? Ha! That's a far better code name than the one he's given himself. Haha." Luthor mocked.

"What has Klarion discovered, Savage?" Ra's asked.

"Her fondness for Gabriel has become worry for him. Since she knows we eventually plan to kill him…she's possibly wondering if she should save him." Vandal replied.

"Women…they are so weak. Threaten to hurt something they care about makes them fall into tears." Ra's snarled with irritation.

"Wow…" Sportsmaster grunted.

"What did you say?" The man snarled.

"I've read his files, Ra's. While they are minimal, I know the kid would try to rip you apart for saying that." Lawrence answered.

"Bah! So chivalrous. Pathetic!" Ra's added.

"Perhaps we should focus on the subject, gentlemen. This is of the upmost importance." Vandal stated.

 _The two men nodded to the immortal._

"So…what are we going to do about it?" Deathstroke asked.

"With the way she's been acting…and the possibility of Gabriel escaping and possibly wreaking havoc. We must deal with this issue…permanently." Savage answered.

"Are you sure? Her positioning in the Light wouldn't be filled easily. Her powers and resources are important, and she is a major figure in the worldwide news. This could set off a negative chain reaction." Luthor replied.

"Perhaps…I never thought this would happen. The idea only came into mind when Klarion reported everything to me a few days ago." Vandal answered.

"How do you plan to fill in the blanks and prevent any backlashes? Also, who do you plan to have kill them? Bee will surely release the boy from his restraints, to protect himself and her." Luthor asked.

"We will send in a puppet to take power in Bialya. Bribes and promises to ensure the loyalty of its people and the appreciation of the rest of the planet will keep everything intact. As for them. Klarion will cast a protection spell for Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, Black Spider, and some of Ra's men, ones we can spare before injecting them with the new Chimera serum. They shall be immune to Bee's mind control and will be skilled enough to kill the weakened boy." Vandal answered.

"WHAT?! YOU PROMISED ME THAT WOULD BE THE ONE TO KILL HIM!" Klarion roared.

"I'm afraid things have changed. This must be done quickly. I will set up everything to shift the results into our favor. When we come across the children Klarion, you can tell them of the news of the Chimera's demise. Toy with them as you like, but we must still deal with them." Vandal replied calmly.

"*Growls* Fine…" Klarion hissed with agitation.

"I wouldn't say weakened old friend. He might not have his shape-shifting on deck, but his strength will still be intact. He knocked me out for a short time without even turning, and it looked like he wasn't even trying to really hurt me. But if we try to kill Bee…well…let's just say some of us might not come back in one piece…hell…some of us might not come back at all." Sportsmaster replied.

"I agree with Lawrence. I've studied the kid. He's no pushover. He won't be skilled in our kind of combat…but that strength would prove problematic." Deathstroke added.

"*Growls* Fine, I'll send Bane as well when he's ready. Klarion will also gift you all with a temporary strengthening spell. They don't last for long, but it should be long enough for you to kill them both." Vandal snarled.

 _Both men nodded._

"Are you sure? Without a doubt in your mind?" Luthor asked.

"Yes…we can have no risks…no threats to our plans. Do we agree?" Vandal replied.

 _The others looked to one another. They then turned to Vandal, and nodded._

"Very good…Very soon, we shall send them there to kill them. The boy's parents will have live feed of the action, and they will decide how he dies. You can choose how she dies. But do it quickly, we cannot waste time." Vandal ordered.

 _The others nodded. Vandal nodded back. The immortal then snapped his fingers, and they all disappeared._

 **To be continued…**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Abort Mission**

 _(Bialya, a few days later, roof of the palace)_

 _About a dozen or so of Bee's guards stand guard around the roof's perimeter, watching the area around the palace from above. Above them a red portal opens silently. About five men in the same gray armor the Light's guards wore at the summit between the Light and the Reach some time ago fell out of the portal. They rushed towards the oblivious guards. Three more figures appeared from the portal, one larger than the rest. The assassins slashed the throats of each of the guards silently and quickly. The met with the three figures at the center of the roof._

"Alright, let's get this over with. We don't have long before this power-up is gone, boys." Sportsmaster warned.

"Indeed, we must hurry." Deathstroke agreed.

"Idiotas (Idiots), let's get this finished already." Bane grunted, his voice filled with irritation.

 _They nodded to one another and moved out. Bane tore off the door to the elevator that was linked to the roof. The company entered the elevator. As the doors closed, a dark figure landed on the roof, from what seemed they leapt from over one of its sides._

 _(Queen Bee's room, several minutes later)_

 _Bee entered the room, she had thought long and hard about a decision she hadn't made yet._

'If I don't do this, they will kill him…but…Why can't I make a choice?!' Bee growled in her mind.

 _Gabriel stood with his back to the wall and arms crossed, and head down..._

"…Gabriel…I have something to tell you." Bee sighed.

 _He raised his head to look at her. Bee slightly gasped. She always did this when looking directly into his eyes. They were greener than any grass, plus his eyes presented something else that she couldn't understand._

"…The Light…they…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

 _The sounds of men screaming could be heard. Gabriel ran over to her, and had her get behind him. Blasts were heard as the palace guards fired their weapons. Soon the sounds of carnage stopped, and the doors were thrown open to either side. Gabriel growled at the intruders. Deathstroke, Sportsmaster, Bane, and a few assassins stood in the doorway._

"What is the meaning of this?! Where are Black Spider, Mammoth, and Devastation?" Bee snarled as she moved out from behind Gabriel despite him trying to stop her.

"Queen Bee, I'm afraid the Light has no longer a need for you. Also, your little special guard has been transferred to somewhere else." Sportsmaster answered.

"What do you mean?!" Bee growled.

"You no longer have a place in the organization, Bee." Sportsmaster replied.

"You dare." She snarled.

"Tontos (Fools), stop yapping! Get them!" Bane.

 _The assassins rushed forward. Bee focused her powers to take control of the men charging. Her eyes opened in horror._

"I...I can't control them!" She gasped.

"Thanks to our friend, Klarion. He has a message for you: Die bitch. And boy, from your parents: Burn in hell." Deathstroke replied.

"Look out!" Gabriel grunted as he moved Bee out of the way.

 _The assassins pulled out their blades, katanas. They started slashing at the weakened youth. But Gabriel was able to dodge their attacks. He threw forth a punch, and one assassin was flew back to hit one of the opened doors. Another of the men kicked, his foot hitting Gabriel's chest. He hit the ground hard. Gabriel growled in pain._

"It seems Klarion gave you guys some extra juice." Gabriel snarled.

"Perceptive kid." Deathstroke stated.

"Yup." Sportsmaster agreed.

 _Bane growled under his breath._

 _Bee dodged the slashes from the assassins. She then kicked one in the chest, knocking the assassin back._

"Don't think I'm helpless because that little brat gave you some resistance to my thrall." She snarled at the assassins.

 _An assassin kicked her from behind, knocking her to the ground._

"NO!" Gabriel shouted.

 _He raced towards the assassin, and aimed a kick at the man. The assassin dodged and swung his blade. Gabriel dodged this, and threw forth his right fist. The uppercut sent the assassin in the air and hit the ground with a thud. The other three lunged at him, but Gabriel dodged their assault. He then sent a right hook at them, hitting all three in a row and to the ground groaning in pain. Gabriel snarled in pain. His collar continued to prevent him from healing quickly. It had cut off his main abilities, but not all. He was somehow still able to a fraction of his strength, speed, and agility._

'I wish I could tear this thing off.' He grunted in his mind.

 _He then felt a foot hit him in his back. He rolled on the ground, grunting in pain. Gabriel slowly tried to get up, but another foot hit him in his side. He growled in pain as he slid to beside Bee. She looked at him with shock. Gabriel snarled as he tried to get up, but two huge hands grabbed him. Bane then slammed him against a wall with both hands. The man snarled at the youth._

"You five tontos (fools) stand guard outside! We'll finish this!" Bane snarled.

 _The five assassins grunted as they picked themselves off the floor and walked to stand guard in the hall. Bane pulled back one of his hands, readying to punch Gabriel. Deathstroke and Sportsmaster came to stand beside the man._

"What are you doing? We're supposed to kill them quickly." Deathstroke grunted as he held Bee by her throat with his right hand.

 _She groaned in pain in his grasp._

"I want to hurt a little first." The Hispanic villain grunted.

"…Fine…" Sportsmaster sighed.

 _Bane chuckled. He punched the youth's torso. He then repeatedly continued to hit it, each hit make a louder 'thud' than the last. Gabriel grunted each time, but didn't cry out. The collar shocked him when his healing tried to take effect._

"L-Let her go…k-kill me instead." Gabriel grunted.

"How chivalrous of you, boy. But no…don't worry…it will be quick." Deathstroke stated.

 _Gabriel growled, but weakly._

"Defiant to the end, huh? I'll give you this kid: you've got spirit." Sporstmaster chuckled.

"Enough, just kill this perro (dog)." Bane grunted as he tossed the beaten youth to Sporstmaster's feet.

 _Gabriel grunted in pain as he hit the floor. Deathstroke dropped Bee to the floor. Slade started to pull out a katana and Sportsmaster his saber. As they readied to deliver the final blows, they heard a cry of fear. The three turned to look down the hall._

"What the?..." Lawrence grunted.

 _Four of the assassins hurried into the room. They turned their katanas to the hallway, but their bodies shook with fear._

"What's going on here?!" Slade snarled.

"Something…Something…" One of them gasped.

 _Something flung into the room. It was the severed head of one of the assassins, it rolled on the ground. The group gasped as they steeped back._

"Holy shit." Sporstmaster grunted.

 _A dark figure leapt from the hallway. The assassins tried to swing their blades, but the figure swiped its right hand at the katanas. The blade parts of the swords clattered to the ground. The assassins dropped their destroyed weapons. One aimed a kick at the figure, but it grabbed the foot in the air. It then slung him across the room. The assassin hit the wall with a horrifying crunch. Cracks emerged from the wall and blood seeped from the dead man's body. As another assassin aimed a sweep kick, the figure stomped on the man's leg with its right foot. A sickening crack could be heard as the bone was snapped instantly. Before the man could cry out his neck was snapped by the figure's quick hands. He fell to the ground._

"NO! S-STAY BACK!" Another of the assassins cried out fearfully.

 _The black figure grabbed his head with one hand and his right shoulder with its left. The figure then literally separated the man's head from his body with by pushing the head in body in different directions effortlessly. The last assassin shook fearfully, and the smell of piss was thick in the air. The figure snapped the man's neck with both hands quickly. The last assassin fell to the floor dead._

"Abor the mission." Sportsmaster gasped.

"No way! I'll take of this one! RRAAHH!" Bane roared as he rushed at the figure.

 _He then threw a punch forth, but the figure caught it with its right hand. Bane and the two professional assassins gasped. Before Bane could do anything, the figure kicked him back. He hit the wall with a thud, cracks spreading out from where he hit._

"Abort…the...mission!" Bane grunted in pain.

 _Deathstroke pushed a button on a device wrapped on his right wrist. He and Sportsmaster pulled Bane out of the wall, blood on his back and on the wall. A red portal appeared and swallowed them, and then disappeared. The figure ran to Gabriel and Bee. One of its hands swiped at the youth's collar. It clattered to the ground into two pieces. Gabriel groaned suddenly as his healing took effect._

"Bee! Are you ok?!" He gasped, as he turned to her.

"She's hurt, but I'll help her heal. But we have to get you two out of here." The figure said in a strong feminine voice.

"Thanks, for your help. But she needs help immediately. How can you...wait…*sniffs*…y-you?" He gasped his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes…it's been a few moons." She replied.

 **To be continued…**


	47. Chapter 46

**Killian Rainey: Not everything goes according to plan.**

 **Chapter 46: Happy Reunions**

 _(Bee's room, Bialya, present)_

 _The dark figure looked at the shapeshifter with her deep jade green eyes._

"I-It's really you." Gabriel gasped.

"Yes…hurry, bring her." She replied.

 _Gabriel picked up Queen Bee up bridal style. Their rescuer motioned for him to follow her. He followed her up to the rooftop._

"…The Light turning on Bee…wow…they truly are willing to do anything." Gabriel grunted.

"Yes, they are quite sinister. Some of the most sinister individuals I've known about. Hurry, over the side." She said, then leapt over the side.

"I've got you." Gabriel whispered to Queen Bee.

 _He held onto her tight, but not hurting her by doing it. The shapeshifter leapt over the side with her in his arms. He then landed on the ground outside of the palace. The figure stood there with her arms crossed._

"Where to?" He asked.

"We're out." She stated as she pressed her fingers to what Gabriel thought was a communicator.

 _Suddenly a jet colored black suddenly back visible above them, the cloaking technology quickly turning off to reveal itself. It then landed, and the airstair detached from the side and lowered to the ground. The figure and Gabriel with Bee in his arms climbed into the jet. The airstair reattached into the jet. Then the cloaking tech turned back on, and the jet then flew off._

 _(In the jet)_

 _Gabriel laid Bee down on seating on the right side of the interior of the jet gently. He then walked to where the figure is standing. He remained a respectful distance of a few feet away from her, that and he's extremely nervous_

"You can take off the mask…if you'd like." Gabriel sighed.

 _The figure turned to him and nodded. She then pulled off the mask._

'W-Wow…still as breathtaking as ever.' The shapeshifter gasped in his mind.

 _She is a highly attractive woman. She stands a few inches shorter than Gabriel at about 5 feet and 10 inches tall. Her flawless skin has a nice dark tan which defines her striking and beautiful facial features such as her high cheek bones. She has an 'hourglass figure' to her. Her legs, as are her arms, are well toned and well muscled. Her hair reaches to about the middle of her back which is a night black hue and in a loose wavy 'style'. And her eyes are that stunning deep jade green. She appears to be around her 20's or 30's, but with beautiful women they can look younger than their actual age._

"I see it doesn't take much to make you melt, Gabriel." She chuckled, her voice both strong and sultry.

"Um…I uh…Uh…S-Sorry! I uh…I…" He stammered, his cheeks blushing a deep red and his skin being soaked with sweat.

 _An amused grin spread across her beautiful face._

"H-How will you be able to help her?" He asked.

"You'll learn that later. For now, you must prepare for your return to face the Light." She replied.

 _She unzipped and bag on the other side of the jet. She pulled out a fresh set of clothes for the youth._

"Go in the spare room and change. It's…a good look for you." She chuckled.

"Uh…yeah." Gabriel gulped.

 _He took them from her with shaking hands, then walked into the room and shut the door. The woman chuckled. After a minute or so, Gabriel walked out of the room with clothes matching his usual attire. He came to find the woman with Bee, who had fully healed somehow, talking._

"You're healed? How?" The shifter asked.

"Not sure, I just woke to find myself completely healed." Bee answered.

"You'll learn that later. But for now, we must return our young friend here to the United States to stop the chaos there. Then get you somewhere safe…but we're going to have a very serious talk about the things you've done in the past." The woman said, in an almost growling voice.

"R-Right." Bee replied, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Where have you been?" Gabriel asked.

"I can't tell you…you will learn that later." The woman replied.

"The last time I saw you…was…there." Gabriel said, then his voice turned into a lupine growl.

"At that god forsaken place…where they tortured you for most of your life." The woman growled.

"You were the only good thing about there…even though they learned what you were doing after about a few days." The shifter grunted.

"Yes, the laboratory was an awful place. I found you there and was planning on getting you out…but the lasting reactions of my interactions with you were detected by your sickening parents. I'm sorry I didn't get you out when I had the chance, there are things that you don't understand that must be kept secret from them…and you aren't ready to know them either…not yet…you need to learn some important lessons first…" The woman replied cryptically.

 _Gabriel didn't know why she was in the lab Gabriel considered hell for all those years and he didn't care at the time. But now he wanted to know._

"…Fine…" Gabriel sighed.

"…Odd…no complaints?" The woman replied.

"I guess I figured this is the way it would be. Not really used to things going my way." Gabriel answered.

 _The woman sighed._

"…You're a complicated character…but you must go through other trials before you learn the truth." She said.

"We're nearly there." The pilot called out.

"Good, we'll drop you off by your friend's place. We'll take her to a safe place, we'll question her about everything she knows about the Light's organization and their plans. I'll meet up with you later to help you with the situation…but for now…it's best you handle this with your 'hero' friends." The woman said.

"Ok…I've got to take care of Savage and the others…then deal with this fugitive status. The government and their allies are playing into the Light's hands…maybe even helping them." The shapeshifter snarled.

"Yes…they aren't doing any good." The woman replied.

 _(Later, near Hood's hideout)_

 _The jet landed and the airstair detached from the aircraft and lowered to the ground. Gabriel leapt out. The woman and Bee are in the doorway._

"Stay safe." Gabriel said as he looked back up at them as he put his hood on.

"We're not damsels in distress, Gabriel. But thank you for your concern. We'll be fine. We'll see you later, do what you can." The mysterious woman chuckled.

"Bring them down." Bee added.

 _Gabriel nodded. The airstair reattached and then the jet took off._

 _(Hood's lair)_

 _Red Hood and the others were talking._

"We'll have to get him out enroute to where they're taking him." Nightwing explained.

 _The group then heard the door to Red Hood's lair open. They gathered around it, but out of sight. They then saw a familiar dark individual walk into the lair as the door shut behind him._

"Hey guys…sorry it took so long…things got…complicated…" Gabriel said.

 _The others walked into view. Nightwing pulled out a device, that looked like a scanner in his belt. After a minute or so of scanning the shapeshifter, he put it away._

"He's clean, no odd signals, energy readings, etc., etc., etc. It's him alright." Dick said.

 _Beast Boy rushed to the shifter laughing, having reunited with his friend._

"It's great to see you!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Good to see you all too. I've got a story to tell…but I'll leave some details out." Gabriel replied.

"If it's what I think it is, you can tell me in private." Jason chuckled.

 _Gabriel's right eyebrow raised in…slight irritation. Jason chuckled and nodded._

"Ok…but after that, we need to prepare to face Savage and his force of Chimera soldiers. Since they'll be his army to conquer the planet and definitely others to 'enhance' humanity's positioning in the cosmos…we'll need to be ready…and we'll need backup." Dick said.

"But they decided they weren't going to help." Gabriel said.

"They did…but we've figured out a way to gather everyone to stop Savage, the government, and all those doing wrong." Dick replied.

"Yeah…we'll make the message loud and clear. We just have to prepare everything…then take the fight to them." Jason added.

 **To be continued…**


	48. Chapter 47

**Killian Rainey: Here it is.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks. Indeed, it's going to be a series and he is going to be the main protagonist. I hope to make it as interesting as possible. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 47: Accelerating Plans**

 _(The Watchtower, a few days later)_

 _Vandal Savage is roaring with utter fury. The Light hadn't ever seen him this furious before. Even when Aqualad and the team had sabotage their summit with the Reach, Savage hadn't ever been this angry. Something made him snap._

"I'm guessing our military project has gone completely wrong since I've been imprisoned?" The Brain asked.

"Indeed." Savage snarled.

"It's fortunate to have you back. Now that we have one of our original council members back amongst us. We can continue on with our plans." Luthor stated.

"How did he get out? No one ever told me." Sportsmaster grunted.

"I was able to convince the president to free him and Monsieur Mallah. He, the government, the military, and law enforcement are continuing to agree with me on all matters. They shall soon accept the Light as their true leaders." Luthor replied in his usual confident persona.

"Indeed, and also thank you for this new suit. It is most acceptable." The Brain replied.

 _The Brain had been outfitted with a suit similar to the one before, except this one is colored white and silver._

"What of our plans?" The Brain then asked.

"We must accelerate them! With the Chimera and Queen Bee free, the represent a threat that will disrupt one of our major goals! The goal that of which we've been preparing for since we designed the Chimera Project." Savage answered.

"Are you're sure we're ready?" Ra's asked.

"This was the basis for our new world's armies and enforcers for humanity's evolution & rise to power! We must act quickly and ruthlessly!" Vandal replied.

 _The others looked didn't look so sure._

"If we don't, there is no telling what shall occur! The children shall sabotage our efforts even more with their Chimera ally freed. Queen Bee possibly has connections we don't know about; perhaps that thing that killed Ra's assassins provided her shelter & protection." Savage grunted as he rubbed his chin.

 _The others agreed._

"Good." Savage grunted.

 _Savage snapped his fingers and the group disappeared._

 _(An unknown location)_

 _The group stood on a catwalk, except for Ra's who stood in front of his army of assassins, possibly hundreds of 'regular' men totally loyal to their master._

"Today is the dawn of a new age for humanity! You, the Earth's greatest warriors, shall be the Light's army to bring this new age into this world's history! You shall be strengthened with a gift to bring about this new age to protect humanity's evolution & our rise to power in the cosmos!" Ra's proclaimed.

 _The League of Shadows cheered in excitement and pride at their master's words of encouragement._

"Mr. and Mrs. Bright, it's time. Administer the serum to them." Savage stated.

"With pleasure." The two replied in unison, sinister grins on their faces.

 _The two mad scientists administered the serums by injection to each of the men under Ra's command. The white liquid had been duplicated into mass quantities, having been mass produced. Savage walked down to talk to the scientists._

"So their powers are as I requested?" Savage asked.

"Of course! Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina, enhanced senses, an accelerated healing factor…everything." Carrie chuckled.

"How did you complete the new serum? I've been too busy to ask." Savage asked.

"The unknown black cells were removed by human DNA. It bonded with the rest of the DNA we gathered to give you our perfected serum. Your army of light is ready." John answered.

"You two are oddly happy." Vandal replied.

"Soon that thing shall die, by our greatest creations." The two chuckled in unison.

 _Savage nodded, and walked back up to the catwalk. Ra's now there as well, all of them watching as the Brights and other scientists who had aided them injected each man under the Light's command with the serum._

"I have a question that has been bugging me for some time since you all created this project, Savage." Sportsmaster said.

"What is it, old friend" Vandal asked.

"Why use the abilities of animals for your army? Why not a combination of the powers of the Justice League?" The man asked.

"If we had gone hunting for the League and their powers, it would've made quite the mess. It would've been too risky and inevitably messy. Also, animals present powers that are quite useful…also…it's a sense of vengeance for me." Savage answered.

"Come again?" Lawrence grunted.

"Before I gained my immortality, I gained these three scars. That of which never fully healed, even after I gained my immortality by bathing in the radiation of that meteor…" Savage replied.

"What gave you those scars?" Sportsmaster asked.

"A hideous cave bear...as black as night…that night still haunts my dreams. But now knowing I'm basically enslaving the animal kingdom by using their powers for an army under our command…makes me smile." The immortal replied, a satisfied grin on his scarred face.

"Ok…but now you have that army…what now?" Sportsmaster asked.

"They shall be outfitted with gear that shall be used for a very important mission to secure humanity's place as the dominant species amongst the cosmos." Savage answered.

 _After the army had been injected with the serum, they were given different weapons and armor for their eventual conquests._

"My men are ready Savage. What now?" Ra's asked.

"Having a detachment stay here. Klarion, I, and part the army shall head to the designated location to complete our mission. You shall lead the rest until my return. Deal with our enemies here. Also, I want the first Chimera to suffer before he dies. I have related the plans to you and the others earlier." Savage answered.

"Of course, it shall be done. The boy's parents will be present; they shall be instrumental in his suffering." Ra's replied.

 _Savage and Klarion with Teekl stood before the section of the army going with them._

"Now is the time to start our conquest of the cosmos! We shall eliminate a major threat to our goals and eventual rise to power! Come, we take control of our destiny!" Savage shouted as Klarion opened a huge red portal.

 _The army cheered as they followed their leaders through the mystic portal, before it disappeared. Ra's turned to the rest of them._

"It is time to take care of things here. Luthor you know what to do. I'm sure the children are completing their part. Sportsmaster, Deathstroke you shall organize your team and the remaining part of the Chimera army. It is time to end the opposition." Ra's ordered.

 **To be continued…**


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Sending The Message**

 _(A week or so later, GBS Station)_

 _G. Gordon is preparing his show for it's about to go on air. Those in the control room are preparing to bring stuff on air. They then turned around, and their eyes widened in shock._

'Another great day, another day to ruin those who stand against us.' Godfrey chuckled in his mind.

"And we're on in 3…2…1!" One of the crew said.

 _Gordon grinned into the camera._

"Hello everyone and welcome back! Today we…" Gordon started to say.

"Umm…sir…we have a problem…your live recording isn't being shown. You're not on the air currently." One of crew said.

"What are you talking about?" Gordon grunted.

"The guys in the control room…they want us to come in there. They say we're broadcasting something different." The same crew member replied.

 _They all hurried into the control room to see a recording being played. Three figures, males each about the same height are on screen. One is wearing a black, gray, and blue outfit somewhat similar to Batman's uniform stands in the middle. The one on his left wears a red helmet with eye holes in the shape similar to the other's mask. He wears fitted body armor and a biker jacket. On the right of the one in the middle is the darkest of the group. Part of his face is shown, the lower part with facial hair that looked it took about a few weeks to grow. But the cloaked part displayed a pair of glowing deep emerald green eyes. He wore a dark hood with a black leather jacket. But the background was blank._

"What is this?! Stop this now!"

"I-I can't sir! He hacked the system! It won't stop until the recording is finished!" One of the men replied.

 _Gordon frowned angrily then shouted in spite._

"Don't tell me…it's broadcasting to…?" Gordon grunted.

 _The same man looked at him with a grim look._

"Great…JUST GREAT!" Gordon screamed with irritation.

 _Across the country on every television, computer, news screen, and phone displays the image of those three._

"We have a message for everyone: Things are about to change. The government has not been telling who the actual truth. They may themselves might not be fully aware, but that is highly unlikely at this point in time now." Nightwing stated.

"Shut this off!" Gordon growled.

"I'm trying to! But he messed it the broadcasting system!" Another man said.

"Over the past several years, an organization that have been behind the scenes has secretly controlled the changes that our society has endured. They have caused many of the deaths and orchestrated much of the chaos the world has been plagued by. They are called: The Light. They've been experimenting in several areas: bioengineering, chemical manipulation, genetics, and other scientific fields. They've been manipulating them in order to advance their own agenda to strengthen their position in this world and develop this sick survival of the fittest goal for humanity & themselves to be the eventual rulers of the cosmos." Nightwing continued.

 _(The White House, the Oval Office)_

 _The president, Luthor, some of their employees, and Superman & his squad are watching this on a pull down screen._

"They're at the GBS Station! Or at least some of them! Flash you're with me, Captain Atom and Plastic Man stay here!" Superman stated.

"Hold on…let's watch this. Maybe we can learn something about these rebels." The president ordered.

 _The Boy Scouts nodded, and Luthor did his best to hide his frown._

"The Light was created as a response to the former Justice League, for they believe that because of the League preventing crime, tragedy, and chaos they were causing humanity not to evolve in order to adapt to such events. They developed methods and created plans to have humanity evolve on a more accelerated schedule. This has led to their alliance with a certain organization we all know too well: The Reach." Red Hood stated.

 _(An unknown location)_

 _Batman, Green Lantern, and Red Tornado are watching the broadcast closely._

"Any definite signs to where they could've recorded this?" Batman asked.

"Negative, they've taken extreme precautions to assure there was no ways to detect the origin of this recording." Red Tornado replied as he systematically checked the video.

"Great…" Batman grunted.

"The team seems to upped their game. Nicely done." Lantern chuckled.

 _Batman glared at him._

"The Light's most secret experimentation was into their military experimentation with animal genetics to create an army of super soldiers with the abilities of the animal kingdom. I was their first experiment. They injected me with their first experimental serum. I was a failure, so they tried to learn from my newly developed genetic code in order to create a purer strain to make their army. This series of actions is called: The Chimera Project. I was the bastard Chimera, the first failure. Now they have the serum they desire and they will create their army if they haven't already done so. I know all of you hate me and would far prefer me to see me dead in a gutter. But if they are allowed to achieve their goals, an untold amount of innocent will die. The streets will run red with blood, the screams & cries of the dying & fearful will fill the skies. The Earth and countless planets will be ravaged in their conquest to take over the cosmos." Dark Beast added.

 _(An unknown location)_

 _The remaining members of the Light and their followers are watching the screen._

"We can't let them do this! This is bad! We've always worked in secret! Being in the public's eye won't be beneficial!" Ra's growled.

"You worry to mon ami (my friend). Who will believe the merdes peu (little shits)?" The Brain responded.

"The League of Shadows have survived for centuries because we've remained in secret. The Light has as well, but this is the opposite of secret." Ra's responded.

"To those who've remained neutral to the chaos and decided to stay out of the matter because of the government's threats we call on you now. The Light is bringing death & destruction to all those who oppose them. We need your help to defeat them. Remember all that you once stood for: peace, equality, honor, duty, respect, and justice. Let those ideals guide you to the defeat of those who wish to rule our world & the cosmos with an iron fist. They do not care for innocent lives, or any truly noble ideals to fuel the fire which gives their machine its power in act their plans. This world needs you, the cosmos need you, and we need you." Nightwing stated.

 _(GBS Station)_

"Have you found a way to shut this down!" Gordon snarled.

"No sir! We can't do anything!" One of them men replied.

 _Gordon's eye twitched with annoyance._

"And to the Light...regardless of what follows, whether if we stand united or are divided…there is one thing we promise you: We're coming for you." Nightwing, Red Hood, and Dark Beast said in unison.

 _The screen then cut to black._

 **To be continued…**


	50. Chapter 49

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks**

 **Killian Rainey: Indeed**

 **Chapter 49: Gathering Allies, Making Moves**

 _(The White House, the next day)_

 _Superman & his squad are talking about Nightwing and his team's message in a private room._

"I am worried about what this message will cause…mass panic…vigilantism…chaos all together." Superman stated.

"True…if such things occur, law enforcement shall have difficulty trying to calm it…that's if vigilantes don't mess things up." Captain Atom said.

 _The Flash rubbed his chin, thinking._

"What is it Barry?" Superman asked.

"Perhaps we take a page from their play book." The Scarlet Speedster replied.

"We do you mean?" Plastic Man asked.

 _The Flash grinned, chuckling._

 _(Red Hood's hideout, about an hour later)_

 _The group are doing various things: Garfield, Jaime, Virgil, and Bart are playing video games, Barbara & Dick are sparring, Jason is polishing his weapons, and Gabriel & Wolf are checking the news from Jason's spy equipment._

'Hopefully they got the message. We're gonna need all the help we can get.' Gabriel sighed in his mind.

 _Wolf could see the shifter's doubt and whined slightly._

"I'm worried Wolf…I don't know if I should forward to the battle to come…there are so many things that are in the mix of this…I'm getting a migraine from just thinking all about it." The shapeshifter replied.

 _Suddenly the spyware caught wind of something. Gabriel & Wolf listened for a few minutes, and their eyes widened in shock._

"Guys! Everyone get to the TV! The White House and their boy scouts are responding to our call to arms!" The shifter called out.

"But we were…" Jaime started to say.

"It's important." Gabriel interjected.

'Jaime, I believe he has a point. This is important.' The scarab telepathically stated.

 _The rest of the group gathered around the television. On screen appeared the president, and his little Boy Scout team._

"In response to the message of hate by those vigilante criminals, we are asking those of the former League and their special ops team to side with us to capture and imprison these fugitives." The president stated.

 _Gabriel growled as his eyes glew brighter and more of his teeth slowly changed into fangs._

"Easy…" Virgil said as he put a hand on the shifter's shoulder.

 _Gabriel turned his growing furious gaze to Virgil, who stepped back in shock until the shifter's stare softened._

"For those who join us will be able to continue all former activities along with Superman and his team. For those who don't, but don't join the criminal vigilantes shall receive no punishments yet shall not be permitted to return to their 'hero' activities. But for those who are foolish enough to side with these criminals, shall receive the same punishment as them." The president continued.

 _Gabriel's sharp nails transformed into claws._

"This is a final warning and offer: Join the true heroes…or stay out of this." The president said.

 _The broadcast then ended._

"We've got work to do." Dick and Jason grunted in unison.

 _The others nodded._

 _(Star City)_

 _Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance are in Queen's penthouse talking about the broadcasts in the last two days._

"We can't just stand here and do nothing Ollie." Dinah argued.

"I'd rather do nothing than face the Boy Scouts and the government. Besides, I'm hesitant about siding with Gabriel & the others." Ollie replied.

"I understand what you're saying, but what the Light and the government is wrong. We can't stand for this." Dinah replied.

"Well it is truly your all's choice." A familiar voice said.

 _The two gasped and turned to see Dark Beast walking out of the shadows of the penthouse._

"Gabriel…how the hell did you get in here?" Oliver asked.

"A fly doesn't really have many problems with security." The shapeshifter replied.

"Indeed…so…you're here to recruit us?" Dinah asked.

"I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do…but I've been listening to your conversation…you have doubts about your current status in this conflict. I can't choose this for you…but you must choose…if we are unable to stop them…the universe shall be the Light's empire." Gabriel answered.

"You have a weird way of asking us for help." Oliver said.

"I just don't want you to do anything that you don't want to…but we do need you. Anyone who joins us is welcome…I just hope we can stop them…for since Superman and his group, and the government most likely as well will stand with the Light…I just hope you wish to help us." Gabriel said.

 _He walks over to them, and hands them a folded piece of paper._

"There are the coordinates you to meet us…we plan to attack the Light's main base…this is outside of it. It's your choice." Gabriel said.

 _He then walked back into the shadows, and slowly Dinah & Oliver watched the pair of glowing green eyes disappear._

"Man that's creepy. Even more than Batman's antics." Oliver said, literally shivering.

"Yeah, he's a dark character…even more than Batman, I'll agree with you there. But he knows the group isn't invincible. With an army, and who knows sides with the government…and the Light…" Dinah replied.

 _The two looked at each other, doubt in their eyes._

 _(Atlantis)_

 _Aquaman, Aqualad, and Lagoon Boy are patrolling the outside of the city._

"The surface world is in true chaos my king. I have not participated in the what occurs, but I've gone up to see what is going on." Aqualad stated.

"I know how you feel Kaldur. But we cannot interfere, for if we do. Atlantis shall be in conflict with the American government." Aquaman replied.

"My king, both the government and Nightwing's group have called for help to defeat the other." Lagoon Boy stated.

"What?" Aquaman gasped.

"They're correct." A familiar voice stated.

 _The three turned to see Superman before them._

"What do you want, Superman?" Aquaman asked.

"I'm need your help to defeat the Nightwing's group. No doubt that there will be some among the former League and the team to join them." The Kryptonian answered.

"Why?" Lagoon Boy growled.

"Because, the president of the United States has told me to inform you that the American government will find if Atlantis doesn't help defeat the vigilantes…they shall find it suspicious to not allying with the country that has stuck its neck out for it in the many situations that have found the city of Atlantis and its people to be called into question by the United Nations. If you do help us, it will be make your alliance with not only the United States…but the United Nations ironclad." Superman responded.

"I see…" Aquaman sighed.

"My king?..." Aqualad and Lagoon Boy gasped.

"What's it going to be Aquaman?" Superman asked.

 _(Chicago)_

 _A tall black man and a younger black girl are having dinner in the man's apartment._

"I guess you've seen the news Uncle John?" The girl asked.

"Yes…I'm not sure of what to do…I don't feel good about the situation." The man replied.

"No kidding. How do you feel about us?" A voice said, chuckling partially.

"Funny Gar. You always were positive in such situations." The girl sighed, as she turned around.

 _Beast Boy sat on the couch in the apartment. The man and girl changed into Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian._

'You're here about the team's call to arms? Gar…I don't know what to tell you…' Megan sighed telepathically.

'I agree with my niece. This situation is very complicated Garfield. I cannot assure you of what we can do.' Manhunter added telepathically.

'Guys! We need you! You guys have always been there for me! You're some of the only family we have left! I know I'm asking a lot, and I don't want to put you through this…but we can't let the Light win! They're more powerful than ever! Now they have that army they desired!' BB argued.

'No…with that…' Megan gasped.

'They shall have their fighting force to take control of the planet, and the cosmos itself as well.' Manhunter added.

 _(Palto Alto)_

 _Artemis is reading one of her textbooks as she works on some homework for one of her classes. Then she suddenly pulls out her crossbow and aims it behind her._

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Easy...it's just me." Nightwing said.

"Oh…sorry…" She said as she put away the crossbow.

"We need your help." Nightwing said.

"I figured…I've been paying attention to the news these last few months…" She replied.

"Yeah…the Light and their allies have been wreaking havoc. Sportsmaster is among them, and thriving." Nightwing replied.

"He is huh?" She grunted.

 _Nightwing nodded. Then Artemis put on her Tigress mask._

"It was that easy? Hehe." Nightwing chuckled.

"Oh yeah…I still owe dear old dad a lot of grief…plus…I've been itching to break something for months…you know…besides my punching bag." She said, then motioned her hand to a punching bag that had been beaten all to hell and is lying on the floor.

"Glad to have you on the team." Nightwing chuckled.

 _(Coast City)_

 _A caucasian man is flirting with an attractive redhead woman at a hot dog stand._

"Fuck off." The redhead woman snarled as she walked off.

 _The man grunted in disappointment, then walked into an alley to eat the hotdog he ordered. As he ate, he heard something to his side._

"I saw that Hal, no luck?" Captain Atom chuckled.

"Funny…I still operate for the Guardians…but not here…don't worry." Hal replied, then continued to eat his hot dog.

"Perhaps you could still operate here. It would be beneficial to have you by our side. Relations with the Guardians would be good for the Earth…well even better if we had another voice to add to the bond." Captain Atom stated.

"Hmm?" Hal grunted.

 _Nathaniel chuckled and grinned._

 _(The White House)_

 _Superman & his squad met in their own conference room._

"So…have you gathered everyone?" Superman asked.

"Not everyone…some had sided with them. They left notes…they had left." The Flash replied.

 _The others nodded in agreement._

"*Sighs* I wish we could've avoided this…but we do have some by our side…right?" The Kryptonian replied.

 _The others nodded._

"Then we know the rest of the plan…I can't believe we're doing this…But we must do this…for true justice…we need to show this world who the true heroes are…perhaps then…things can change…for the better." Superman stated.

 _(Washington D.C., outside an E.I. factory)_

 _The factory is huge, a building easily bigger than any factory that any other company had. Outside at either end are two groups. They quickly entered the factory, which is completely empty except for the catwalks above. One side stood Nightwing's group and the other is Superman's group. The windows along the sides of the building give the full moon's lunar gaze entrance into the building which expands to the floor level._

"…This is your final warning: surrender!" Superman ordered.

"No." Dark Beast growled in response.

 **To be continued…**


	51. Chapter 50

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks…hmm…remember, Superman hasn't been to kind to Gabriel either. (Gabriel isn't exactly their favorite guy in the universe). Also, the League is gone…It's ok, the language in here isn't exactly 'clean'. Thanks, I'm very glad you like the story.**

 **Killian Rainey: This.**

 **Chapter 50: Hero vs Hero**

 _(Washington D.C., the factory)_

 _On either side of the factory stood the opposing lines, ready to fight. Superman had gathered a powerful group of former League and Young Justice members: Flash, Atom, Plastic Man, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Robin, Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), Aquaman, Aqualad, Lagoon Boy, Icon, Rocket, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Bumblebee, Guardian, and even Batman & his squad. Nightwing had his own line of allies: Red Hood, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Tigress, Kid Flash, Superboy, Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Red Arrow, Beast Boy, Wolf, Blue Beetle, Static, Batgirl, Dark Beast, Black Lightning, and even Arsenal._

"Batman…odd to find you fighting beside the Boy Scouts." Green Arrow said.

"I guess you could say the true enemy is that murderer you're standing beside, Green Arrow." Batman replied.

"So you've become Luthor and the government's lap dog too? Hehe…you're a hypocrite Batman." Black Canary stated.

 _Batman glared at her. Gabriel turned his sight to Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Aquaman, Aqua Lad, and Lagoon Boy._

"The government threatening your homes?" Gabriel asked.

 _They didn't reply, but for Gabriel they didn't have to. He knew._

"It's ok." The shapeshifter said.

"You have all been brainwashed by Dark Beast. His methods aren't what we stood for." Batman said.

"Batman is right; Gabriel must be locked up…for good." Superman added.

"This again? Seriously, how did you put up with it?" Red Hood asked.

"With an open mind." Dark Beast answered.

"This is pointless. What you fight for is not order. It is chaos. There is not actual being of peace in what you desire." Doctor Fate stated.

"Nabu, you are wrong." Superman retorted.

"Enough of this!" Arsenal shouted.

"I agree." Red Hood grunted as he pulled out his guns.

 _Dark Beast looked out the window to see the full moon and when he turned to face them his eyes glew even more fiercely._

'Well…I guess this is it.' Dark Beast grunted in his mind.

 _Dark Beast transformed into his wolf form. He lifted his head and let out a loud & haunting howl. Beast Boy transformed into a wolf as well then he and Wolf let out their own howls to join Dark Beast in the haunting choir. Some on Superman's side took a step back and the hairs on the backs of their necks stood up. The three then glared at their foes, their lips peeling back as they revealed their fearsome fangs and growled aggressively._

"GO!" Nightwing and Superman shouted in unison.

 _Both sides charged at each other, yelling & growling as they raced towards each other. They then collided._

"Agh!" Superman shouted in pain as Dark Beast's jaws latched on his shoulder, the shifter's teeth actually sinking deep and drawing the Kryptonian's blood.

 _Wolf and Beast Boy also latched their jaws onto Superman's right arm and left leg. The alien thrashed around, trying to throw them off._

'Argh! How?...he…that hurt…' Superman grunted in his mind.

 _Nightwing & Red Hood leapt at Batman. The Dark Knight ducked under them to dodged their kicks. He quickly got on his feet. The three took fighting stances._

"I should've seen this betrayal." Batman grunted.

"Funny, you sided with those who are basically pawns of the Light & the government." Nightwing hissed.

 _Red Hood threw a punch at Batman, he dodged it. Red Hood and Nightwing stood ready to fight on either side._

"You talk to much. HAA!" Red Hood shouted as he lunged at Batman.

"True. Rah!" Nightwing grunted as he lunged at Batman.

 _Nightwing and Red Hood attacked Batman together. Batman dodged and blocked their blows and strikes._

"Fate shall end this!" Doctor Fate proclaimed as the fighting went on around them as he rose in the air.

"Lanterns! Attack him together!" Hal shouted.

 _The three Lanterns flew up together to face Fate. They then blasted three beams of green cosmic energy at the sorcerer. Fate then lifted both of his hands in front of them, and a mystic purple circle appeared in front of him. From it blasted forth a large pulse of purple energy that collided with the three green beams._

"Rrgg…This…was harder than I thought it would be…" Hal grunted.

"No kidding!" John and Guy responded in unison.

 _Superboy and Aqualad traded blows as they brawled._

"Surrender Superboy…I can't lose this!" Aqualad grunted as they tried to overpower one another.

"With the government and the Light trying to basically control us…I can't lose this either." Superboy growled.

 _Superboy blocked each of Aqualad's swinging punches, then punched him. Aqualad exclaimed as he flew back to the other side of the factory hitting the wall._

"RAGH!" Lagoon Boy roared as he suddenly lunged at Superboy in his 'bloated' form.

 _Aqualad growled in pain as he got to his feet. Then the mystical water flowed into his hands to form magical aqua hammers. He then raced towards Superboy. Superboy growled as he leapt at Aqualad._

"Come on gramps!" Kid Flash laughed as he ran around Flash, taunting him.

"Come on Kid! You know I'm faster! This is pointless!" Flash stated.

 _Flash raced at Kid Flash, tackling him to the ground._

"Perhaps…but I'm not alone." Kid Flash grunted.

 _A blue plasma blast hit Flash knocking him to the ground with a thud. Blue Beetle nodded to Kid Flash. Kid Flash then raced to another part of the fight. Then a bright purple energy sphere incased Blue Beetle. Beetle looked up to see Rocket holding him in there._

'Jaime, I have studied this energy before. Kinetic energy only makes this cage stronger. A sonic blast shall disrupt its fortitude.' The scarab telepathically informed his friend.

'Then let's get out of this thing.' Jaime replied.

 _One of his hands turned into a sonic cannon, then unleashed the blast destroying the barricade. He then blasted her with it. Rocket grunted in pain and fell to the ground with a thud._

"Sorry Rocket." Beetle said, then ran to another part of the fight.

 _Wonder Woman flew towards Black Canary who unleashed her sonic scream at her. The Amazonian princess growled in pain as her hands went to her ears. But Wonder Woman then landed on the ground and slowly walked towards Dinah. Canary's eyes widened in shock, but continued to scream. With each step forward, Canary took a step back. But Wonder Woman then lunged forth and grabbed Canary. Wonder Woman covered Canary's mouth with one hand and threw her to another part of the room. Canary flipped and landed on her feet. She ran towards her and leapt in the air, aiming a kick at the Amazon. But Diana grabbed her foot and tossed her to the ground. Dinah grunted in pain._

"Odd we're fighting each other now. I wasn't looking forward to this." Robin grunted as he blocked a kick by Batgirl.

"Yeah, not my idea of a good time." Batgirl replied, as she dodged a jab by him.

 _Robin somersaulted towards her then aimed a kick at her torso. Batgirl quickly maneuvered onto her back then thrust her legs up, and kicked him in the chest. Robin grunted as he landed on the ground with a thud. He flipped onto his feet (a Chinese 'get-up'). He lunged at her, his open palm striking her lower torso and made her skid back._

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it isn't nice to hit a lady?" Batgirl grunted, then rushed at him.

"This is seriously an uncool situation, but I have to take you down." Captain Marvel said.

"Not gonna happen!" Black Lightning grunted.

 _Both of them unleashed their electric blasts at one another. They collided in a mild light show, but Marvel's power began to slowly overpower Lightning's._

"I'm sorry man, but you're not strong enough to beat me!" Captain Marvel growled.

'Oh crap.' Black Lightning gasped in his mind.

"Maybe not by himself, but with me he has a chance!" Static said as he unleashed his own attack on Marvel's beside Lightning's.

"Good to be fighting with you again Virgil. It seems you've been continuing the lessons I've been teaching you." Black Lightning half chuckled.

"Yeah…you've got some good advice." Static sarcastically remarked.

 _Their attacks were slowly starting to balance, but not by much._

"Take this!" Arsenal shouted, as his metallic arm changed into a blaster and fired at Captain Atom.

 _Captain Atom fired his own energy blast at the incoming attack, which cancelled one another out in a small explosion._

"Come on kid, there's no way you can beat me." Captain Atom said.

"Enough talk!" Arsenal growled, as the arm changed into a missile launcher.

 _He unleashed a few missiles while Captain Atom fired blasts at each of them, but then he felt something hit his back. He hit the ground hard. Green Arrow stood from a distance with his bow in hand._

"Don't think you're going to have all the fun without me Roy!" Green Arrow called out.

 _Arsenal's frowning visage turned into a grin, and he then nodded to his former mentor. Captain Atom shook his head, then darted into the air. He fired blasts from either hand at both of them. Arsenal and Green Arrow did their best to dodge the attacks and fired back at their opponent._

"Rah!" Wonder Girl growled as she lunged at Tigress.

 _Tigress grabbed Cassie's arm and tossed her to the ground. Cassie then tried to sweep her legs from under her, but Tigress back-flipped to dodge the attack. Then then both raced towards each other. They began jabbing and kicking at one another. They dodged and blocked one another's attacks. But then Cassie grabbed a jab by Tigress and tossed her towards where Canary was battling Wonder Woman. Tigress bashed into Black Canary and both hit the ground with thuds. Cassie rushed to beside Wonder Woman who nodded at her._

"Sorry girl, but enough is enough!" Bumblebee grunted as she fired at Zatanna.

 _Zatanna had a red energy shield in front of her to protect her from Bumblebee's stings._

"Hold on Fate!" Zatanna called out as she fired a red mystic blast at the Lanterns.

 _Two of the Lanterns, Guy and John, were hit by the blast and dropped to the ground. They groaned in pain. Then Hal's energy surge was soon overpowered by Fate's magical surge and knocked him to the ground as well. Atom then grew in size after he snuck up on Zatanna from about the size of an ant. He and Bumblebee rushed the sorceress. But a net entangled both of them and both dropped to the ground. Zatanna nodded at Red Arrow who fired the trap arrow. The archer nodded at her._

"Surrender J'onn! I cannot afford to lose!" Aquaman growled as he threw a haymaker at Manhunter.

 _Martian Manhunter caught the punch, and then threw a jab at Aquaman with his free hand. The King of Atlantis skidded back and grunted in pain. He raced towards the martian but was knocked down from the side as Icon knocked into him. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to throw him into the man attacking her uncle._

"Thank you M'gann." Martian Manhunter chuckled.

 _She grinned, but then was knocked to the ground by red twisters. Manhunter glared at Red Tornado, then turned into his natural martian form and tackled Tornado. They wrestled and grunted on the ground as the fought for dominance._

"*Grunts* Oh no." Miss Martian grunted as she saw Aquaman and Icon race towards her.

 _Her eyes then glew and she flew towards them._

"Urgh! Come on!" Nightwing grunted as he shook off a jab from Batman.

 _Red Hood growled angrily as he attacked Batman with both elbows one at a time with his back turned to his former mentor. Batman dodged each attack, then sent Red Hood rolling on the ground with a blow with his hand open with a palm strike. Nightwing then lunged at Batman, tackling him to the ground._

"You had so much potential Dick…but you've thrown it all away…to become a villain…just like Gabriel and Jason." Batman growled.

 _Nightwing growled in irritation as the Dark Knight forced his former protégé on his back. He then was knocked on his back as Red Hood kicked him in his side._

"Remember you're fighting me as well!" Red Hood snarled as he helped Nightwing up.

 _They both then lunged at the Dark Knight, but Batman then did a Chinese get up, but his feet bashed into his former protégés. Nightwing and Red Hood groaned in pain as they hit the ground with thuds._

"Ragh!" Superman growled as he punched away Wolf & Beast Boy.

 _He then tossed off Dark Beast. He then changed back into human form. The shifter snarled loudly. Suddenly he felt a familiar electric shock. Batman was tasing him again._

"This has happened before Gabriel…you've been beaten." Superman grunted.

"Not…this…time…" Dark Beast hissed as he suddenly back-handed the taser out of the Dark Knight's hand.

 _Batman's angry visage instantly turned into shock. But he then frowned as he threw a punch at him. But Dark Beast grabbed his fist and used his free hand to snatch the Dark Knight by his throat. Batman clawed at the shifter's arm as he was lifted into the air by Dark Beast. Gabriel growled lowly at the man. Batman gasped for air as the shifter's grip tightened. Dark Beast tossed him aside. The Dark Knight landed on the ground with a thud, and coughed horribly. The shifter turned to the Kryptonian. Superman's eyes were wide with shock. But the alien then frowned. Gabriel let out a bellowing tiger-like roar, his teeth matching the fangs of the beast. He then shifted into a large black tiger as he lunged at Superman. They struggled as they fought one another._

"How…how are you this strong?" Superman grunted.

"I don't know…but with this strength, I won't let you win!" Dark Beast growled in response.

 _The lights in the factory suddenly turned on. Everyone looked to find the Light on the catwalks: the head members (except for Vandal Savage and Klarion), Deathstroke and Sportsmaster's team, various villains, thugs armed with advanced weapons, and a small army of men dressed in white and silver armor similar to the League of Shadows' usual 'uniforms', and Gabriel's parents._

"Well isn't this quite the spectacle." Ra's grunted.

"YOU!" Dark Beast roared, his furious gaze locked on his parents.

"It's time to turn the tides. Chimera Force, attack!" Ra's commanded.

 _The army in the white and silver armor leapt into the fray._

 **To be continued…**


	52. Chapter 51

**Eclzoetermeer: True…I had a hard time deciding the 'matches'. But remember strength is everything…but it does help.**

 **Matthew Gemm: Things are…difficult…**

 **Chapter 51: Dark vs Light Part 1**

 _(Washington D.C., the factory)_

 _The Chimera Force landed on the factory floor with ease. They former human assassins still had their former weapons at the ready, but they now attacked unarmed. But they had specific targets._

"What the…gah!" Green Arrow grunted as a Chimera tackled him suddenly.

"G A!" Arsenal and Red Arrow shouted in unison.

 _They rushed to his aid, readying their weapons. But suddenly, two Chimeras surged towards them with incredible speed and tackled them but quickly got their feet then threw them towards a wall…which they hit with a combination of thuds._

"Ra's? Luthor?" Batman grunted.

"Don't worry Dark Knight…we're here to…help you…and your allies." Ra's chuckled, a smug grin on his face.

'He's hiding something…but I'll worry about that later…right now…we have to face and take down Dark Beast.' Batman grunted suspiciously in his mind.

 _Dark Beast growled loudly, revealed his fearsome feline canines to the Chimeras, the results of the white serum. He quickly turned to Superman and swiped his right paw at him, knocking the Kryptonian down. Dark Beast rushed towards the Chimeras, but was then tackled from both sides. Batman and Guardian held him down on the ground, trying their best to pin him._

"Hold on man!" Red Hood shouted as he and Nightwing ran to Dark Beast's aide.

"Forget me! To your left!" The shapeshifter shouted.

 _Both vigilantes turned to see about four Chimeras rushing at them with great speed. Nightwing and Red Hood lunged at them. But the Chimeras practically danced around them as they twisted around their foes' lunges. Then within quick succession, they landed swift yet savage blows on their torsos. That left both of them rolling and groaning on the floor in agony._

"GUYS!" Dark Beast yelled, his voice thick with worry.

 _The shapeshifter roared with fury as he suddenly threw both of his attackers off him. Guardian groaned as he hit the ground with a thud, but Batman landed on his feet and rushed at the shapeshifter. The Dark Knight leapt at Dark Beast. However, the shifter snarled viciously as he latched his jaws on the man's right shoulder and the Dark Knight cried out in pain. Right after the shifter snatched him, he lifted on his hind legs and turned his body to the right then tossed the Caped Crusader in the air while letting out a fierce growl. Batman landed on the floor with a thud. The other Chimeras froze as they saw the intense glare of the shapeshifter in the form of a fierce feline predator, fangs dripping with blood._

"Rrr…get him!" Gabriel's parents shouted.

 _Dark Beast turned his furious gaze back to them._

"GET HIM!" They shouted again.

"Chimeras, attack!" Ra's commanded.

 _The Chimeras lunged forward, and Dark Beast leapt at them. The claws came out of his paws as he neared them, his glowing gaze fiery with rage. The Chimeras tackled Dark Beast to the ground and began beating on him with a repetition of punches._

"*Growls* Wait…guys! They're forming a perimeter!" The shapeshifter called out, his voice with a hint of pain.

 _Nightwing's allies looked around to see the Chimera Force, well most of them, had surrounded the battleground completely. Even Superman and his allies looked around, but quickly turned to face their opponents._

"Get them!" Superman grunted, then flew back into the fight.

 _Superboy shouted as he leapt at the Kryptonian and tackled him to the ground. The glared at one another. Superboy threw a punch forward, but a quick hand caught his arm…but not Superman's. Both turned to see a Chimera had grabbed Superboy's arm. Superboy was about to throw a punch at the Chimera, but Superman thrust the open palm of his right hand into his clone's chest. Superboy flew in the air, as did the Chimera who continued to hold onto the clone's arm. The Chimera quickly then let go, and kicked him in the chest with his right foot. Superboy landed on the floor with a sickening crunch. His blood was slithering on the ground near him on the floor._

"Superboy!" Miss Martian gasped, as she flew to his side.

 _She turned him on his back. Her right hand covered her mouth in shock. The clone had been cut up quite a bit. The hits from both Superman and the Chimera made more a powerful combination. It did significant damage._

"Arrgh…I'll be ok. Just get back in the fight." He grunted, wincing in pain.

"But…" She tried to argue.

"M'gann…go. I'll be fine." He replied.

 _She nodded and was about to fly back into the fight, but two Chimeras suddenly appeared around her. In a quick combination, they kicked and punched her with such force that she fell to the ground immediately after the attacks._

"YOU BASTARDS!" Superboy shouted, his voice still evident with pain.

 _The Chimeras continued to attack those who had sided with Nightwing's group. Despite their powers, the Chimera's animalistic strength, speed, and agility quickly overpowered each of them. Even Fate, Martian Manhunter, Kid Flash, and Blue Beetle were pinned and continuously being beaten by the Chimeras._

'No, no, no, no, no, no!' Dark Beast panicked mentally.

"Face it you pathetic lab rat: you're obsolete!" John laughed from the catwalk.

"To think, when you were just a brat child…you gave us the idea for the serum!" Carrie cackled.

 _Those on the factory floor and even some of the Light looked at them with surprise. But Dark Beast looked on them with horror._

"Even though I perfected the serum…it was you have revealed the key to creating the perfect soldiers." John laughed.

"NNOO!" Dark Beast shouted.

"Yes! For when we were tasked with creating the army Vandal Savage and the other members of the Light desired, you revealed the powers locked with the natural world!" Carrie proclaimed.

"Of course, you had no idea what you had done with the statements talking about how amazing the beasts of nature were when you were so young, foolish, and naïve!" John laughed.

"Nnoo! NNOO!" Dark Beast shouted again in despair & horror.

'Gabriel…' Beast Boy mentally gasped in sorrow.

"Yyeess! For it was you that doomed you to the lovely experiments we did upon you!" John laughed.

"And it was you that set in a series of events that would lead to the Light's ascension to power and humanity's dominion over all the lesser species in the cosmos!" Carrie cackled.

"WRRONG!" Dark Beast shouted angrily.

 _Dark Beast suddenly changed into a black Eastern lowland gorilla and tossed off the Chimera soldiers with his powerful limbs. The shifter roared as he beat his chest. His smacked the ground with his large simian hands as he grunted loudly & angrily. _

"Please boy, you're not scaring anyone." John chuckled confidently.

 _The shifter narrowed his eyes at his father. He then rushed forward and leapt towards his parents. Suddenly, he was tackled again. Dark Beast turned his large head to see Superman and Batman holding him down._

"The gang's back together again eh?!" The shapeshifter grunted.

"To stop you…yes." Both of the shifter's assailants grunted in unison.

 _Gabriel let out an irritated growl._

"It's over Gabriel." Superman grunted.

"You said that earlier, remember what happened?" The shifter hissed in response.

 _Superman gripped the shifter's head hard. Batman locked his neck with his left arm. The Light eventually came down from the catwalks. Ra's chuckled triumphantly as he kneeled down to look at the shapeshifter._

"Well it seems like your quest has failed beast." Ra's taunted.

 _Dark Beast let out a roar in Ra's face. Ra's was still, and looked mostly unaffected by the shifter's roar._

"Futile effort." Ra's said as he stood up.

"Perhaps…but I still try!" Gabriel growled as he tried to break free, but the combined grips of Superman & Batman held the shifter in place.

"Pathetic, I can't believe he's been so much of a problem. Thank you boys." Luthor chuckled as he came to stand beside Ra's.

 _The shifter glared at both of them. Ra's walked away._

"Well we will leave it to you…" Luthor chuckled as he started to walk away.

 _Gabriel caught a glimpse something in Luthor's hand. Gabriel has a horrible feeling in his gut._

"He has a…grah!" Dark Beast tried to warn the others, but Superman & Batman locked their grips on him tighter.

 _Suddenly the side of the factory where the Light are standing by. The Light and their allies besides the Chimera Force walked outside._

'No…not this time…' Gabriel snarled in his mind.

"Not this time!" Gabriel roared as he suddenly threw off Superman & Batman as he changed into great black bear.

 _Gabriel roared as stood to his full height. The Chimeras were distracted by the sudden metamorphosis, that's all the pinned heroes needed. Each of those who had sided with Dark Beast freed themselves of their restraints while their attackers were distracted. The fight began again. Superman, Batman, and their allies joined the fight against the freed vigilantes with the Chimera Force. Dark Beast rushed to reach the Light. Some of the Chimera soldiers leapt at Gabriel, but the shifter knocked them away with either paw as he raced after the Light on all fours. Ra's saw him coming and nodded to Deathstroke & Sportsmaster. They made a motion with their hands. Their team raced forward. _

"Take this kid!" Reverse Flash laughed as he ran circles around the shifter.

 _Firefly flew by a shot a flamethrower of his at the shifter. The circling by the speedster made the fire spin around the shifter up several feet. Before Dark Beast could act, Grundy bashed into him as Reverse Flash & Firefly backed off. _

"Grundy hurt!" Grundy grunted as he smashed Dark Beast into the ground.

 _Grundy threw a punch downwards, but all he felt was the bone-crushing feeling of the shifter's powerful teeth & jaws latching down on the zombie's hand. Grundy let out a cry of pain. Dark Beast got back on all fours and tossed the zombie towards the Light. Grundy's skidding stopped about a few feet from Ra's._

'Grodd.' Slade said telepathically.

 _The gorilla aimed his psychic attack at the shifter as Gabriel tried to swipe Reverse Flash & Firefly with his huge paws. Gabriel could slightly feel the mental attack, but it was barely effecting him. _

'I-It's not doing anything!' Grodd gasped telepathically.

'WHAT?!' His teams gasped mentally.

 _This interruption distracted Reverse Flash and Firefly long enough for Dark Beast to knock them both down with a quick swipe for each of them._

"Well…let's get him…" Deathstroke grunted as he pulled out his bo staff.

"Right." Sportsmaster replied as he pulled out his hammer.

 _Dark Beast stood to his full height and let out a fierce bellow as them neared him. Deathstroke lunged at him., and the shifter quickly 'dived' at him with a swipe from his right paw. But Sportsmaster's hammer hit him in the side. The attack dazed the shapeshifter for a second, but long enough for Deathstroke to hit him in the head with his staff._

"Grah! Good combo." Dark Beast grunted.

"Thanks…" Deathstroke replied, surprised by his foe's compliment.

"He may be the enemy…but he's respectful…even if he doesn't want to be." Sportsmaster explained to his co-captain.

"Honorable…but that won't save you." Deathstroke grunted.

 _Dark Beast growled loudly. The assassins rushed him. The shifter aimed a swipe, but the assassins dodged the attack then responded with a double attack to the shifter's head. The shifter grunted in pain. As he turned to face them, the same attack bashed him again. Gabriel dropped partially, displaying his fatigue._

"Luthor…it's time…" Ra's said.

"To call for the 'tactical retreat' Ra's." Luthor chuckled.

"CHIMERA FORCE, NOW!" Ra's al Ghul yelled.

 _The Chimera Force nodded to the master. They acted out the plan. Swiftly and savagely, the Chimeras attacked all the heroes mercilessly…even Superman, Batman, and their allies. The fury of vicious barrages from the Chimera soldiers had all of the heroes on the floor of the factory in agony. Then the Chimera soldiers then raced towards their masters. Dark Beast turned to see the ambush._

"WHAT?!" Dark Beast gasped.

"FIRE!" Luthor ordered.

 _Gabriel turned to see Deathstroke and Sportsmaster's team by the Light, and the thugs armed with the advanced firearms in front of him…and unleashed their barrage of firearms' 'attacks' unleashed upon him. Gabriel tried to race forward, but the bullets hit him. The shifter changed back into human form as he hit the ground hard, hurt from the relentless attacks._

"Luthor." Ra's said.

 _Luthor pressed the button and the side of the factory lowered down…then the factory…was caught in a huge explosion. Gabriel's eyes filled with horror at the sight._

"NNOO!" Gabriel cried out in horror.

 **To be continued…**


	53. Chapter 52

**Matthew Gemm: Thanks, and hold on.**

 **Eclzoetermeer: I meant: strength isn't everything in a fight, but it helps. Damn it, I messed up my response. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 52: Dark vs Light Part 2**

 _(Washington D.C., outside the destroyed factory)_

 _Gabriel was on his hands and knees, trembling. His face is covered in tears & blood. The streams of his sorrow rushed down his face almost like raging rivers as he cried._

'Guys…Guys…Guys…no…no…NNNOOOO!' The shifter cried out in his mind.

 _The Light smiled in triumph at their victory. With all the heroes gone, now they just to rid themselves of the pathetic pest in front of them._

"Bane…Mammoth…you two and a few of the Chimeras can finish that piece of trash groveling on the ground over there." Ra's stated as he pointed to Gabriel.

 _Bane had waited to finish Dark Beast himself, for the defeats he had suffered at the shapeshifter's hands. Mammoth also wanted revenge on the shifter for being humiliated by him. The Chimera soldiers were also tasked with the deed to make it even more brutal and 'poetic'._

"You heard him mis amigos (my friends)! Let's kill this bastardo (bastard)!" Bane laughed as he powered himself up with the venom.

 _Bane, Mammoth, and several Chimera soldiers raced towards the crying shifter. They then leapt at him, landing around him. Quickly they went to pummeling him repeatedly, blow after powerful blow landing. But Gabriel didn't feel their attacks, for the emotional pain he had felt at seeing the factory blow sky high blocked out all other pain or trauma. All he could think about was the explosion._

'I…I…I feel like I can hear their screams…their pain…their fear…the feeling they….that they…no…NNOO!' Gabriel sobbed mentally.

"You should know bastardo (bastard): The Light had lined the factory with explosives that were linked with the weaknesses of every 'hero' in there. Kryptonite, fire, magic…all of it. Those who either fought with you or beside you…are dead. But why would you care?! Even those who stood with you or ever gave you a moment of happiness just pitied you!" Bane shouted.

'…He's right…they did pity me…I felt it…I knew they did…that was the main reason anyone ever tolerated being around me. I never deserved their acceptance…but because of me they're dead…BECAUSE OF ME! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! WHY DO I CAUSE ALL THIS PAIN & DEATH?!' Gabriel roared painfully in his mind.

 _They continued to taunt him with words that the shifter found true, which only continued to add to the pain & guilt he is feeling._

"…He…He should be dead…" Ra's gasped.

"The boy might have been injected with the weakest of the serums developed…but it was one of them…don't worry…soon he will be…it's just a matter of time…Ahh…our new friends have arrived." Luthor stated.

 _The Light turned to see several vehicles approaching the location. They stopped, and several men got out, each dressed in suits. Then in the vehicle surrounded by the others came the President of the United States himself. His bodyguard stood all around him. He approached the Light with a few of those men. The Light's highest members met him on…equal ground. The president turned to see the factory burning, the smoke blocking the aura of the full moon. The man turned to the Light._

"So it's done?" The president asked.

"Indeed, the former League and their sidekicks are dead. True they have some allies out there…but they shall be no problem. They are too few and far between." Ra's answered.

"I find it…regrettable some had to die for a better future…for true heroes to triumph over such evil…but it was necessary." The president grunted.

"Indeed." Luthor chuckled.

 _The president turned to see several figures beating one single figure on the ground. The figure is all too familiar to the man._

"Is that?..." The man gasped.

"Indeed…do not worry…the beast's heart has been pierced…but still survives…he shall be dead soon…the men are just exacting some last punishments for his sins." Ra's revealed.

"…Good…this universe cannot have monsters like him in it…the others could not be saved…even Superman and his squad…while…misguided…could not be true heroes…they had been tainted. Soon everything will be put right. Light always overcomes darkness. Soon it shall here…only a tiny shadow remains while the sun bears down on it." The president stated as he glared at the weakened figure of Gabriel.

"Indeed…that boy represents the evil of darkness, for that's what he is: darkness, shadow, blackness. We are light, brightness, radiance, and purity." Ra's added.

"Now it is time to rid the cosmos of all darkness, by being its purifying light." Luthor proclaimed.

 _Soon the smoke cleared and the flames died down. The moon came back into view. Then a familiar red portal slowly opened._

"Ahh, they're back. Our other major victory has come to pass." Ra's chuckled.

"So the other threat has been eliminated…good." The president sighed, his voice full of relief.

 _The portal opened, and out came those who they expected: Vandal Savage, Klarion, and Teekl…but not in the state they thought they would be. Savage is limping heavily. Blood is streaming all across his body, cuts & bruises covering him. Some of his bones had been broken. Klarion wasn't as badly hurt, but it was evident he was weakened. Teekl also seemed to have hurt one of his paws. Behind them the portal closed. The Light & their allies focused on them looked at him in shock._

"W-What happened?!" Ra's gasped.

"…Ambush…it was a trap *spits out blood*…all our preparations…planning…he knew we were coming…the battle was fierce…losses on both sides *coughs up blood*…the part of army we took were either killed or captured…his army was fractured, a considerable part of his army was killed…if I had brought the entire army…it might have ended differently…but we should've finished everything here first…before bringing all our weapons there…*coughs up blood*…also…the…Warworld…is…gone…it was destroyed…we managed to teleport back here before it was destroyed." Vandal grunted, his voice full of pain.

"So much…chaos…Grah…it was fun…but it didn't go the way we wanted." Klarion hissed, a hint of pain his voice.

"We must gather more soldiers, get the serum within them. We must prepare for our next attack. What of the 'heroes'?" Vandal grunted painfully.

"Dead…the beast is being beaten into a pitiful bag of black bones." Ra's answered.

 _Those gathered watched as Gabriel continued to cry mournfully as Bane, Mammoth, and several Chimera soldiers continued to beat the shapeshifter._

"He should be dead by now." Savage hissed.

"He soon will be…but it doesn't matter. He's not a threat…" John laughed.

"The pathetic test subject is mourning the deaths of those who pitied him…and those who sided against him." Carrie added.

"Kill him now!" Ra's ordered.

'It should have been me! This world at least one at one time loved them…but I've always been hated and feared…I don't deserve to still be alive…but…I cannot just continue to cry here…I…I have to stop them…I have only one shot at this…for them…and for all those who've been hurt by the Light & their allies…and those who could possibly be hurt…they can't…win.' Gabriel growled in his mind.

 _Those beating on the shifter were now joined by more Chimera soldiers._

"He's finished…it's time to…" Ra's started to say.

 _The man was cut off by a fierce roar. Everyone turned to see Dark Beast suddenly throw off all his attackers who landed just in front of their leaders. The shifter is on his feet, his back turned to the Light and their allies. Teekl would normally hiss at a situation like this, but it hid behind Klarion shaking in fear._

"Uh…guys…" Klarion gasped, his voice having a hint of fear.

 _Dark Beast turned to face them, his eyes glowing as intensely as the aura of the full moon. His mouth opened revealing a set of fangs he hadn't ever sported before. The Light and their allies prepared their weapons and lunges to kill Gabriel._

"What?" Luthor grunted.

"Im-Impossible!" Ra's shouted.

"Nnoo." The president gasped.

"I don't care if this world hates me! I don't care if everyone on it wants me dead and every part of my body scattered across the globe! For what you all have done…for what you plan to do…you kill innocent people and try to take away their free wills…and plan to do the same to others…there's really one thing that's going to come…for some of you…YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Gabriel roared, and as he said those last few words he changed into a new form…one he hasn't ever been in…until now.

 _Those there all took a step or few steps back in shock and fear. Dark Beast towered over all of them. Now he was in the form of something 20 feet tall and over 45 feet long. He now had a gigantic mouthful of huge fangs…anywhere from 50 to maybe 60 of those railroad spike-like teeth in the shifter's transformed mouth._

"F-F-F-FIRE! FIRE! FFIIIRRREEE!" The president shouted fearfully.

 _His men barely could reach for their guns and held them up. The only reason most of those gathered there didn't run was because of their leaders keeping them there. The thugs and the president's men fired on the transformed shifter. But the bullets bounced off the armored black scaly hide as if they were tiny pebbles hitting huge stones. Dark Beast took a step or so forward, the earth shaking under his new weight & form._

"Stay still…he can't see us if we stay still." A thug whispered fearfully.

"Where's Alan Grant when you need him?" Another gulped fearfully.

 _Dark Beast let out a thunderous roar that shook the earth & sky around him, a roar that sounded exactly like Jurassic Park's greatest beast, the one that the shifter had just changed into. Those gathered there looked on in horror as Gabriel now stood before his enemies in the form of a large, black Tyrannosaurus Rex as he let out as his mighty roar with the full moon illuminating its aura in the night sky._

 **To be continued…**


	54. Chapter 53

**Matthew Gemm: Don't worry, it showed. Hahaha, things will get…interesting. (At least for you guys, I hope).**

 **Chapter 53: Dark vs Light Part 3**

 _(Washington D.C., outside the destroyed factory)_

 _The roaring that filled the night sky spread for miles around. The city's people didn't know what it was. But that was of little importance now to the one who let out the fierce vocalizations. He was focused on a more pressing matter._

"How is *coughs blood* this possible?!" Vandal Savage growled in pain.

 _Dark Beast growled as he slowly neared them, with each step the earth shook as his anger continued to grow._

"You should be worrying about something else right now!" The shifter hissed, his voice boiling with anger.

"G-GET HIM!" John shouted, his voice filled with fear.

"NOW!" Carrie cried out.

"Attack Chimera Force!" Ra's ordered.

 _The Chimeras hesitated at first, but soon surged towards the shapeshifter. Dark Beast had had enough. He let out a vicious snarl as he rushed forward to. The Chimeras leapt at the beast, blades at the ready. The shifter growled with irritation as the Chimeras' blades broke and shattered as they hit his hide. The Chimeras gaped at their useless weapons then at the angry shifter who growled just inches from them. Quickly he turned and slammed his long tail into them. The Chimeras cried out in pain and fear as they flew through the air. Gabriel turned to face the enemies who were still standing._

"RRRUUNN!" One of the thugs screamed as he ran hell for home.

 _The remaining thugs followed him as they fled from the shifter._

"COWARDS!" Mammoth roared, then leapt at the shifter.

 _Dark Beast caught the villain in his jaws. Mammoth cried out in horror as the shifter clamped his jaws onto him. Never had he felt such pain as those huge jaws & teeth easily penetrated his mutated skin. The shifter swung his head side to side like a dog with a chew toy. He then let the villain drop from his mouth, now his body even more scarred before._

'Gah! He's lucky he's alive, I can't take the damn taste!' Gabriel grunted with disgust in his mind.

 _Mammoth was alive for Gabriel barely even used the powers of his jaws, but he laid on the ground bleeding heavily. Dark Beast glared at the others._

"Forget this! Run!" One of the villains cried out.

 _The operatives of the Light fled as the shifter approached forwards._

'Is this some kind of sick game with him?' Ra's hissed in his mind.

 _Dark Beast wanted to finish them all immediately, but the diminishing of their forces amused him…but he found it more ironic to see them sort of 'losing everything'._

"Nnoo…" Vandal Savage growled.

"Perhaps we should make our escape." Luthor grunted.

 _Dark Beast then let out a savage growl as he charged forward._

"Indeed." Savage grunted.

 _Klarion then threw both of his hands up, palms open. Red fire-like energy slammed into the shifter. Dark Beast growled as the blast caught him off guard. Those remaining hurried into the vehicles the president had brought with him. The president, the main members of the Light, and the shifter's parents got in one, while those remaining got in the rest._

'NO!' Gabriel howled in his mind.

 _He then rushed towards them as the energy was brushed aside as he raced towards them._

"GO!" The president shouted fearfully.

 _The driver stepped on it, and the vehicles drove off. Dark Beast roared as he pursued the vehicle with the heads of the enemy organization._

"How was he able to change into that beast? We didn't use any prehistoric animal DNA on him in the serum?!" John shouted, his voice a mix of fear & anger.

"WHAT?!" The others, except for Carrie, shouted in shock.

"I don't understand…he's been able to turn into other prehistoric animals; did you not use prehistoric DNA at all?! Are you sure?!" Luthor gasped.

"YES I'M SURE! IF YOU HAD COME IN TO JOIN US IN THE EXXPERIMENTS YOU'VE WOULD'VE KNOWN! BUT YOU THOUGHT OUR PROJECT WAS IDIOTIC!" John shouted angrily.

"*Growls* Little good that does now! GGAAH!" Luthor gasped at the sight he saw behind them: the closing in figure of Dark Beast.

 _The driver cried out in surprise as he saw the roaring, charging figure of Gabriel in the vehicle's rear-view mirror._

"Now I hate Jurassic Park!" The driver cried out in fear.

 _As the Light and Gabriel's parents argued as the president called someone on his phone. Dark Beast roared as he got closer to the vehicle, snapping at it with his massive jaws & teeth. _

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Gabriel howled.

 _He continued to chase them through the streets of Washington D.C., snapping with his jaws at the vehicle._

"I wish we had the rest of our warriors." Ra's hissed.

"Rrr…can your system defenses take out the shapeshifting monster?" Luthor asked the Brain.

"Are you planning on throwing me to that beast?! Est-ce que vous avez perdu votre esprit (Have you lost your mind)?!" Brain shrieked.

"DO WE HAVE NOTHING TO THROW AT HIM!" Ra's shouted angrily.

 _They soon found themselves at Washington D.C.'s Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool. As he chased them near it, suddenly an army tanks and soldiers appeared in the area._

'An ambush.' Dark Beast hissed in his mind.

"The army, well this isn't that bad." Luthor sighed.

"General…fire at will." The president commanded over the phone.

"By order of the president, kill the beast!" A man shouted amongst the soldiers.

 _The men and tanks fired on the shapeshifter. Dark Beast let out a fierce roar as he charged forward, which shocked those before him._

"HE'S CHARGING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THEM!" Vandal shouted in shock.

 _Despite his massive size, the shapeshifter dodged the missiles from the tank but just ignored the soldiers' bullets. He roared as he knocked into a tank, sending it skidding and rolling alongside the pool. The soldiers cried out in shock, but tried to keep firing. Gabriel then hurried towards another. Some rolled forward towards the shifter. Dark Beast let out a howling roar as he slammed into the tank, sending it flying into another tank._

"KEEP FIRING MEN!" The general shouted.

 _Soon the soldiers heard a chorus of panicking voices, and turn to see a crowd gathering nearby. They screamed in shock at the sight of the roaring giant black beast._

"WHAT IS…IS THAT A T-REX?!" One shouted.

"IT'S HIDEOUS!" Another cried out.

'Aw great…bad publicity.' Gabriel hissed in his mind.

 _The shapeshifter knew this was bad. He was trying to stop those who had done so much damage yet…the public already hated him…and this wasn't adding to his image._

"HEY, IT'S THAT FREAK! THE ONE WHO WAS WITH THOSE VIGILANTE FREAKS!" One called out.

 _This caused a riot amongst the crowd._

"This is good." Luthor chuckled.

 _Gabriel charged towards the last of the tanks. It was close to the Washington Monument at the other end of pool. It raised the barrel and pointed the muzzle towards the shifter. Before the man inside could fire, Gabriel clamped his jaws onto it, and tore off a huge piece of it. The tank twirled wildly and eventually fired. But the missile hit the Washington Monument and a piece of it, about ¾ of it, fell off. It then dropped down, with people directly under it._

"NNOO!" Gabriel shouted in shock.

 _He raced towards them, knocking the tank aside. The people screamed in fear at the sight of the broken off piece of the monument falling towards them. They closed their eyes, seeing it was too late to run. But the crushing didn't come. They all looked up to see the black beast holding up the broken off piece of the monument above them. The people could hear it growling in what they thought was annoyance._

"Great…just great…" Dark Beast hissed with irritation.

"W-What?" One of the people gasped.

"It…It's…" Another stammered.

"NOW! DO IT NOW!" Vandal Savage ordered.

"FIRE GENERAL!" The president ordered.

"But sir…" The general said.

"FIRE NOW! YOUR TARGET IS LITERALLY JUST ABOVE THEM! FIRE AT ITS SIDE!" The president shouted.

"…Fire! Hit the monster's side!" The general commanded.

 _The soldiers looked at one another, unsure and hesitant. But they then fired on the beast._

"You all get out of here!" The shapeshifter grunted.

"Huh?!" One of the people gasped.

"W-What?!" Another stuttered.

"GO! NOW!" Gabriel roared.

 _The people ran away as fast they could from the fight. Dark Beast then threw off the monument with his back. He growled as he turned to face the soldiers making a line, blocking the shifter's way to his true enemies._

'Idiots.' Gabriel hissed in his mind.

 _He roared as he charged towards them. He continued to roar as he approached them. The soldiers shook in their combat boots._

"…R-R-RUN!" The general shouted fearfully.

 _The men then turned tail and ran. Gabriel wanted to chuckle at the sight, but didn't. Before those in the vehicle could escape, the shifter swiftly picked it up in his jaws. He snarled as he shook the vehicle around growling as he did with Mammoth originally. His teeth were instantly continuing to clamp down slowly through the car's metal, the sound of it sickening._

"WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!" The president cried out.

 _Brain's defenses turned on, and fired off lasers that destroyed the left side of the car. The group then leapt out. Ra's helped Savage out, Luthor helped out Klarion & Teekl, and the others all leapt out. They grunted as they hit the ground with thuds, then looked up to see the car get literally severed in two pieces. Gabriel then tossed the crushed car pieces aside. He beared down on them, growling with his fangs dripping with saliva and a little blood. His eyes blazed with fury as he glared at them._

"Perhaps we could make a deal?" Luthor asked.

 _Dark Beast let out a mighty roar right in front of the group. To the Light and their president ally, it felt like great winds were rushing past them and hitting them with great force and saliva along with it. Gabriel continued to roar, his jaws open and looked like he could swallow them all with a single gulp. He then stopped his roaring and lifted his head some._

"I-I'll take that as a no." Luthor gasped.

"Yes…*Growls*…For all you've done…it's time to end this." Gabriel snarled, his 'lips' peeling back as he revealed his huge fangs and snarled.

 _His reptilian pupils shrunk in size, like the T-Rex in Jurassic Park's did, as he readied himself to strike. He let out a roar as he threw his jaws forward._

"WAIT!" A voice shouted.

 _Dark Beast stopped and turned to see the owner of the voice. His eyes were instantly filled with shock._

"…Guys?..." Gabriel gasped.

 _There stood the entire former Young Justice team and Justice League before him. But there in front of him stood Queen Bee and the woman who had saved her & him from the assassins of the Light._

"*Sniffs* It is you." Dark Beast said.

 _His sense of smell didn't lie, he recognized each of them. Tears welled up in his eyes._

"It seems…we have business to attend to." The mysterious woman said, her gaze turning to the villains before them.

 **To be continued…**


	55. Chapter 54

**Killian Rainey: Thanks…and you'll find out…sort of…**

 **Matthew Gemm: Thanks, I appreciate it.**

 **Chapter 54: The Aftermath**

 _(Washington D.C., present)_

 _Dark Beast's original furious visage was gone, even in the form of a black tyrannosaur those gathered before him could tell he was relieved._

"Well it looks like you've been busy." Nightwing chuckled.

"DUDE! YOU'RE A T-REX! AAWWEESSOOMMEE!" Beast Boy fanboyed.

"Guys! You're alive! I-I thought…" Gabriel gasped.

"We thought we were too. But she saved us." Nightwing said, gesturing his hand to the mysterious woman.

 _Dark Beast bowed his head. The woman nodded back. He then looked to all of them. They're battered, beaten…but very much alive._

"How were you able to save them?" Dark Beast asked.

"You will learn that later. But for now…you all have work to do." The woman said.

"Listen, we need answers. And it seems you're the one with them." Batman said as he approached her.

"Queen Bee is more than willing to explain everything. Being a former member of the Light, she will be able to tell you what you need to know." She replied.

"…Now look here." Superman grunted.

 _Dark Beast thrust his head forward and let out a fearsome growl at both of them. They both flinched. Gabriel felt the woman's hand against his head. He drew back, but glared at both of them._

"So…I guess I'll see you later then…" The shifter sighed.

"Yes…you still aren't ready…there are some things you still need to learn and figure out…don't worry…we'll be keeping an eye on you." She replied.

'We?' The shapeshifter mentally questioned.

 _Then everyone blinked and she was gone._

"Well Bats, it seems you have some tough competition for the disappearing act." Green Arrow chuckled.

"…Shut up…" Batman grunted with annoyance.

 _Dark Beast shifted back to human form. He then dropped to his hands & feet, and began panting slightly._

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked, coming to kneel by his fellow shapeshifter's side.

"Just tired. How did she get you out?" Gabriel asked.

"We're not sure…we were unconscious right after the Light's…Chimera Force attacked us." Nightwing said.

 _Gabriel looked at him, still panting._

"Then we woke up outside the destroyed factory…it was practically turned to ash. We all would've died in it…we scanned the rubble, learning that the Light had planted explosives fused with the weaknesses of those who have powers…and the explosion itself would've killed us that didn't. We saw her and Queen Bee standing before us. They explained what they would share. But it's still a mystery…" Nightwing finished.

"Yes…one to which we'll learn the answers of later. For now…let's deal with these guys…" Dark Beast snarled, turning his gaze to the Light and their ally.

"I have an idea…if you wouldn't mind…" Queen Bee said.

 _The others looked at one another to see their 'expressions' on this._

 _(A few weeks later, the Watchtower)_

 _Everyone who had took part in the battle of the factory watched the footage on the holographic screen._

"After the long process by Congress and the outrage of American citizens, the president has been impeached and been imprisoned for his crimes against humanity…and his allegiance with the Light, who have also been imprisoned. This has been the same for those in the United Nations and countries around the world. Not to mention every major field of research and basically every every area they could be in to gain more power, influence, and wealth. The revelations of their plans was revealed and proven by former Light member: Queen Bee. She is now committed to cleaning up the mess the Light had made and his working hard to atone for what has happened. Also, those political and law enforcement official allied with them have also been imprisoned after discovering their actions, including this country's…this world's true heroes: The Justice League and their team of protégés…Young Justice. They revealed the evil plans by these villains and kept their violent bestial ally at bay from causing more destruction. To them…we would like to say: sorry…and thank you." The news woman said.

 _The transmission ended. Batman and Nightwing turned to face the group._

"Wait, they're still attacking Gabriel? Oh come on." BB hissed.

"I'm not surprised…I'm not exactly this world's golden boy." Gabriel said.

"Indeed…but…those of us who sided against you…" Batman grunted.

"What he means is…we were…" Superman added.

"Just say it." Red Hood hissed.

"It's fine…I know." Dark Beast said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"There are still some things that are unclear. We've been working to clean up the damage that has been done and help the world heal. But we haven't been able to question any of the Light or their politically and law enforcement allies. Also, the villains that escaped that fled that day are still on the loose…as are any who weren't participating in the ambush." Batman explained.

"Not to mention, to hear what certain secrets that Bee herself has…but of course…we have to fix things…and…learn who the woman that saved us is…and who see is either working for…or with." Superman said.

"With that, we've covered basically everything." Nightwing stated.

"Well, the League would like to extend membership to any and all members of the team, especially to those who sided with Dark Beast in the midst of all that chaos." Batman said.

 _They looked at each other with questioning looks, except for Gabriel & Red Hood._

"No thanks…I think I'll just rejoin the team…if you'll have me." Red Hood said.

 _He shook hands with Nightwing, who nodded with a smile._

"Yeah…I think I'd like to rejoin too…this solo thing…not nearly as much fun as with a team." Arsenal chuckled.

 _Nightwing nodded and shook hands with him, both smiling._

"Gabriel?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm still not welcomed by the people, for they still see me as a threat. It would only make things worse if I joined with either group. It's best that go back to walking alone again." Dark Beast said.

 _The others started protesting._

"Please…I'm only a burden…if I had not come to join the team, things wouldn't have turned into such mayhem. I have to go back to walking alone, to clear my head…and perhaps for everyone to calm down so that maybe the waters will be calm. Besides…it seems working in the dark was always better for me. In the light…things just got messy." Dark Beast explained.

"Gabriel, we can work through this. The public just needs to see you for what you are: a hero. You saved everyone, and fought the true enemy: The Light, and your conviction gathered others to your cause. After you thought we had died, you finally defeated the Light like no one else did." Black Canary replied.

"I put everyone in the line of fire. My entrance into your lives made everyone believe you were villains…they plastered me as the thing they tell children what is man fears most. Remember, I am the one that said that caused all that destruction. Me being there with you would only complicate things for you all…I believe it's best for my eventual complete full-time return that things should be done more…patiently…" Gabriel said.

"I wouldn't think for what's all happened in your life you'd have that trait." Wonder Woman said.

"I guess I try to adapt." The shifter said.

"So…what now?" Beast Boy asked.

 _Wolf whined._

"I'm going to do some solo vigilante work...but call when you need me...I'll keep my stuff here and come up when I need to…but I believe it's best for a 'separation' for the time being." Gabriel said, then turned to leave.

"Good luck…Gabriel Bright." Nightwing said.

"…Never really liked that name…for my new civilian name to start this next chapter…call me: Drew Black." Gabriel, now Drew, said.

 _Some of them grinned and nodded. Drew nodded back and teleported off the Watchtower._

"He is a strange one." Black Canary said.

"Yes…but we're all strange." Nightwing added.

 _The team and League just stared off into the direction Drew had left._

 **To be continued…**


	56. Chapter 55

**Matthew Gemm: Well he knows by now that most people aren't going to like him. There's not much left for this book…but the second might be coming sooner than you think. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 55: Alone Again**

 _(Gotham City, the next day)_

 _Drew hadn't felt the way he did now in some time. He was alone again, for he knew the team wouldn't call him for help…at least not for awhile. The shifter walked the streets of the infamous Gotham City. It had been some time since he'd seen a certain someone who he promised to visit when he could._

'I hope she's ok…I hope she isn't mad that it's been so long…she didn't seem like the patient type…hehe…I admire assertive and strong women…even if I all I do is shake like a Chihuahua around them…' Drew thought to himself.

 _He looked through the crowd. They all looked the same as they did before the crisis he believed he caused._

'People…sometimes they surprise you.' Drew sighed mentally.

 _While he was glad the Justice League and the team were back to where they belonged, but he honestly knew that society wouldn't accept him among them. He knew sheep hated & feared wolves. _

'Let's swing by GCPD. Maybe she's there.' The shifter mused.

 _(GCPD Headquarters)_

 _Jim Gordon was once again Commissioner of the GCPD, things had returned to his control. The former commissioner, Adams had been fired and humiliated by Gordon. He'd been shamed and Gordon promised the man wouldn't ever have a career in law enforcement again. Detective Burns had become his second-in-command and…what some would call…advisor._

"Commissioner." A familiar voice said.

 _Commissioner gasped and turned around about to pull out his gun. He turned to see Dark Beast standing there._

"Oh, Gabriel…it's you. I see you're taking after Batman in the stealth department. Good to see you again kid." Jim sighed, putting away his gun.

"Sorry Commissioner…also…just call me: Drew…Gabriel isn't a name I really don't want to hear again…brings up some bad memories. I suppose Batman told you?" Drew replied.

"Yes…about your…unfortunate family legacy…I'm sorry kid that you went through that." Jim said.

"Just because your blood, doesn't mean you're family…you have to earn it." The shifter sighed.

"Hmm…I guess you've gotta good point." Jim said.

 _Drew grunted in amusement._

"So…where's Detective Burns?" Drew asked.

"She was here about an hour ago. I believe she is at home right now. Have fun kid…hehehe…Glad you're back…just keep out of trouble." Jim chuckled.

"I can't promise that…there are still some of the Light's operatives still out there that have to be hunted down…I've got a lot of work to do." Drew replied.

"Well don't put us out of jobs." Jim said as he turned to pick up the coffee off his desk.

"See you later." Drew said.

 _Jim turned to say goodbye, but the shapeshifter wasn't there. Jim rubbed the back of his neck._

"Good luck kid." Jim sighed.

 _(Outside Katherine's apartment)_

 _Drew did his best to neatly press his clothes to make himself. Then he knocked on the door._

'Please don't be mad…please don't be mad…please don't be mad…' Drew repeated in his mind.

 _The door opened. What Drew saw made him heavily blush and his eyes widen in surprise: Katherine leaned against the door in a dark red dress that hugged her hour-glass figure as if it was made for it and had this seductive gleam in her eyes._

"H-Hey K-Katherine." Drew stuttered.

"Hey handsome." She purred.

"…I'm so sorry it took so long…I just wish…I just wish things would've been different…" Drew said, looking down in shame.

"Kid, I know what's been going on. You've been through extreme times of trauma…and even war…I get it…but it's fine." Katherine responded.

 _Drew didn't look at her, for he felt to ashamed to._ _He felt a lithe yet strong hand caress his cheek. She raised his head so he could look at her in the eyes._

"Listen to me kid: it's fine. You better wake up before I punch your lights out." She said, in a chuckling tone.

"I'm so glad to see you again…it's been way to long." He replied, a content smile on his face.

 _Katherine grinned and then kissed him._

 _(The next day, much later that day)_

 _Drew stood by Katherine's bed, fully dressed, staring out the window as she finally got out of the bathroom dressed in jacket, shirt, pants, and heels._

"Well I'm off to work…got a new modeling side job…I remember you saying I could do that…when you said you were being 'honest' about how attractive I was during our 'first meeting'. So when I was…demoted, I signed up. I passed their 'tests' with flying colors." Katherine chuckled.

"It suits you. I'm glad." Drew said.

 _She chuckled._

"I'm guessing you've got somewhere to go?" Katherine asked.

"Perhaps…though I'm not sure yet." Drew sighed.

"Well…just be careful…I'm not done with you…I expect you to visit faaarr more often now." Katherine chuckled.

"I will…I'd be an idiot if I didn't." Drew replied.

"You would." She responded.

 _Drew chuckled._

'I'm not sure what to do now…I mean, there hasn't been any sign of those who disappeared…but…I remember something…something the Light were talking about…something Savage said…Yes…' Drew thought to himself.

"Well I gotta go, don't want to be late. So I'll guess I'll see you…" Katherine said as she turned quickly to grab her purse, then turned back around to see that the shifter was gone.

 _She chuckled and shook her head._

"Batman's got some stiff competition." She chuckled.

 _(The Watchtower)_

 _The team and the League stood and looked at a holographic screen with the images of the former Light._

"Now that the Light has been defeated efforts remain on finding the last pieces of their criminal empire and any allies they have left." Batman said.

"Also, we need to figure out where some of their tech came from. For some of it is advanced beyond what we've seen before, and we need to know what happened to Savage, Klarion, and the rest of their former Chimera army." Nightwing added.

"So we'll divide into groups…since it's best we stick together now; the groups will be molded with one another. This will be awkward starting out…but perhaps it will make for a beneficial change. Besides, it's best that the public see we are all together as one ready to do good." Batman finished.

"It's about time." Green Arrow chuckled.

"What about Drew?" Beast Boy asked.

"As much as I hate not having him on the team…the world isn't ready yet to accept him as one of us…besides…he's made up his mind." Nightwing answered.

"Also…I think the bad guys will be more scared with Dark Beast on the hunt…hehe…I'm just glad we're friends." Red Hood said in the crowd.

 _Some of the others chuckled, including Nightwing._

"Now…let's get to work…" Batman said.

 **To be continued…**


	57. Epilogue

**Matthew Gemm: Hmm? Also thanks.**

 **Epilogue**

 _(Unknown location, secret military base)_

 _A line of cells with laser outfitted security walls are in place along titanium walls. A dark figure is walking along them, and the different prisoners cower in fear as soon as they recognize the figure. The men standing guard with specially designed armor that is strong yet flexible, based off the armor the army their prisoners once had. They had their weapons trained on him, which looked like modified blasters. The figure stopped walking and looked to them with his deep green eyes._

"Stand down soldiers." A familiar voice said over a comm link.

"But ma'am…" One of them grunted.

"Stand…down…" The voice hissed.

 _The reluctantly lowered their weapons, but kept their eyes trained on the figure who narrowed his eyes even more while letting out a low growl. He then continued on to the cell at the end of the hall. In the cell is a tall muscular man with dark hair is restrained by titanium reinforced chains and cuffs to each of his limbs._

"So…you've come…I thought Kaldur'ahm was the one who ruined my plans more than any other living creature…that was before you destroyed my plans here…I'd be impressed if I wasn't SO FURIOUS!" The man roared.

 _The figure narrowed his glowing eyes at the figure and growled lowly._

"So boy…what are you here for?" Savage snarled.

"You said part of your army had been defeated…something about an ambush…a 'him' was mentioned…I want to know about that…know." Drew answered.

 _The man was silent for some time, Drew didn't know if he was going to answer. But the man dropped his head and sighed in defeat._

"…If the Light had been allowed to continue our noble work, that threat would've been dealt with. Now that we are imprisoned and practically gone…this world is doomed…he will come…and all life on Earth will perish." Savage answered.

"So you're saying the team and the League can't stop this…'he'?" Drew grunted.

"He is more powerful than any of them…even Superman is not strong enough to defeat him...not now…and you…you stand no chance…you have powers…but you're untrained…undisciplined…naïve…perhaps it will take some time before he gets here…it may take years for him to…but you still stand no chance…this world…will burn…" Savage snarled.

"Who is this…'he'?" Drew grunted.

"…You will find out soon enough…" Savage grunted, then looked up to look at the shifter…who was gone.

 _(The Watchtower)_

 _The team and the League were socializing at the moment, but some were talking about missions going to take place soon or events that have past. Blue Beetle is currently talking to Kid Flash._

"So Bart, I forgot to ask: what's happened…was that in the history books?" Beetle chuckled.

"Actually B…no…there was no mention of the Chimera Project or Drew…he was like he didn't exist…odd…" Kid Flash answered.

'Jaime, I do not like this.' The scarab stated telepathically.

'Me too…I've got a bad feeling about this.' Beetle replied.

"Hmm…so what about what's next?" Beetle asked.

"…I don't know…I can't really say…after we saved the Earth from the Reach's plan…and…Wally…well…everything's blank…I don't know…" Kid Flash answered.

 _The three were silent, not knowing what to say and/or think._

 _(Unknown location)_

 _The sky is blood red, the world dancing with fire. Three figure, two similar in lean yet average height…another being hugely muscular and tall, stood on a balcony looking at the burning sky._

"The Light has been locked away and is powerless…their forces are scattered and their influence on Earth gone…they are helpless." A familiar annoying voice chuckled.

"Indeed master, our...former allies have been defeated by the unlikeliest of…'allies' hehehe! The Earth's 'heroes'…hehehehe!" Another familiar voice, a very raspy and hissing voice.

"Hmmm…Now that they've been dealt with…we must continue on with our plans." The final voice, one that is deep, powerful, and sinister added.

"Indeed…we need to still question the prisoners…the ones that are still alive…hehe…" The raspy voiced figure chuckled.

"There is also the matter of the former Light and the Justice League…and their sidekicks." The annoying voiced figure grunted.

"These…children are of no concern to me…the League may prove…troublesome…but these children shall not be a threat…" The deep voiced figure scoffed.

"I am not questioning you my lord…but one of those children…did…have a hand in the Light's downfall…he was also…the first experiment of those who created your prisoners…" The annoying voiced figure said.

"He has the same pitiful powers they have…he shall prove no danger…" The deep voiced figure grunted.

"Actually my lord…he has their powers…and more." The annoying voiced figure explained.

"Hmm…now that is interesting…tell more about this…Chimera." The deep voiced figure chuckled sinisterly as his eyes glowed as fiercely, brightly, and the same color as fire.

 **THE END…for now…**

 _ **(Thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed this first story of the series. I hope it was interesting and compelling as I tried to make it. I enjoyed writing this first story as I will the following books. I want to send a special thank you (I still greatly thank everyone else) to**_ **Killian Rainey, Matthew Gemm, and Eclzoetermeer** _ **for your feedback, it is truly appreciated and welcomed. I hope you continue to read and review my following books, for I plan to continue this series. The second book shall be a crossover so I hope you don't mind checking my writer page instead of the Young Justice…'pages'…(well, unless you've followed and/or favorite me as an author (and thank you for those that have). The second book maybe starting soon than you may think…I hope to make it one shell of a time…hehehehe…). Again, I hope you liked True Heroes: Book 1- The Chimera Project as much (and maybe even more than) I did writing it. Once again: thank you. *Bows in respect*)**_


End file.
